Lo Que Debe de Ser
by Senshivisa
Summary: [CAP.29 ... Ronda el Amor... Te vez...hermosa...Seiya te hara feliz]Despues del desengaño, Serena decide ir a vivir a otro pais, en busca de una nueva vida. Donde encontrara amigos, familia y...¿Amor?. Un Fic, Serena, Darien y Seiya. Por favor...comenten
1. Verdades y Despedidas

**Fan Fic Por: Senshivisa**

**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Lo Que Debe Ser**

**Capitulo I Verdades Y Despedidas**

Llega la tarde a las calles de Tokio, la primavera se alejaba con el viento, los cerezos comenzaban a dejar caer sus flores, avisando q el otoño esta llegando, en el horizonte se vislumbraba la puesta de sol, en si era una tarde casi perfecta, lo único que hacia falta era una pareja tomada de la mando jurándose amor eterno.

Pero muy lejos de jurarse ese amor, se encontraba una pareja en el 4 piso de un eficio ubicado en el centro de Tokio, era el departamento No 210,

-La amas-interrogo la chica

-No digas idioteces

-No son idioteces, solo responde si o no

-no voy a responder a algo tan absurdo

-solo responde---Grito ella

Esta bien, Quieres saber, Pues, si la amo, la amo como no pensé amar a nadie, estas contenta!

-Lo sabia...sabes, no imagine q esto fuera a ser tan doloroso

-Que he hecho, no, no es cierto, perdóname, discúlpame no lo quise decir yo...

-NO te preocupes, lo has dicho y es la verdad, puedo verlo en tus ojos, en la forma de hablar, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber q no mientes. Lo único q me duele es no haberte enfrentado antes, y que tú no me dijeras la verdad. La chica se dio vuelta, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta -Solo espero que seas feliz con ella, y que nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te hagan lo que tú me has hecho.

El corrió y la tomo por el brazo-Que vas a hacer, que va a pasar con nosotros?

-Con nosotros? Ya no existe el nosotros, y es mejor tratar de olvidarnos-dio ella tratando de ocultar el dolor q sentía.

-Al menos podremos seguir siendo amigos-pregunto el

-NO, no creo q sea conveniente, pero no dudes en q si nos volvemos tomare tú mano en señal de cordialidad.

-Como si nos volvemos a ver, te vas a ir a donde?

-Es solo una expresión, hasta pronto y cuídate. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para después salir del lugar, mientras el veía como se cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

La chica se detuvo un momento, se recargo en la pared y se arrodillo como si su mundo estuviera acabando, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, el amor de su vida le dijo que amaba a otra mujer y ella no hizo otra cosa más q aceptarlo con resignación. Lloro por unos momento más, se puso de pie y salio del edificio.

Dentro del departamento, aquel hombre todavía no daba crédito a lo que había sucedido, ella, esa chica que lo amaba como loca, que era capaz de besar el piso por donde el andaba, lo acababa de dejar, y ni siquiera le había pedido una explicación.

Al otro día, 4 chicas se encantaban en un parque

-Para que nos habrá citado aquí?-dijo una chica de luengos cabellos negros

-No lo se, pero se oía muy extraña-dijo otra de cabello azul

-Si, creen que le haya pasado algo?-Pregunto una rubia

-Tal vez, pero de todas formas, tengo una extraña sensación-Dijo una de cabello castaño-

-Hola Chicas-las saludo

-Que pasa Serena, por q nos has llamado con tanta premura?

-tengo algo que comunicarles

-que pasa Serena, te vez triste

-Si es que...-Se quedo pensando por un minuto y volvió a hablar- Darien y yo hemos terminado

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?-Exclamaron las 4 en conjunto-

-No puede ser cierto

-Pues si lo es-dijo

-NO juegues con esto Serena

-No esta jugando chicas-dijo la de cabello castaño

-Que dices-y se voltearon a verla

-Así es, q no esta jugando y q es mejor q escuchemos lo q tenga q decir

Así pues, la chica les comenzó a relatar lo sucedido y al fin del relato, una de ellas dijo

-Por que terminar con el Serena?

-Si tú lo amas tanto, además eres la Princesa Serenity y tu obligación es...

-Mi obligación-interrumpió-dices q es mi obligación soportar todos su engaños, que porque soy la princesa de la Luna no debo valorar mis sentimientos-volteo y miro a las otras dos chicas y pregunto-Están de acuerdo, tengo q regresar y pedirle perdón por haberlo enfrentado y poner mi dignidad de mujer antes q sus engaños?

ellas se quedaron viendo y solo dijeron-Eres la princesa y or el futuro se tiene que hacer sacrificios, si no lo haces, Rini nunca nacerá y Tokio de cristal desaparecerá y...

-Así q también creen que tengo q ir a rogarle q me perdone, q voy a olvidar todo y todo seguirá como debe de "ser", saben, no creí decir esto pero...no lo are, no me voy a humillar más.

-Si no lo haces, tendrás que olvidarte de nosotras, no seguiremos siendo amigas de alguien q pone sus sentimiento antes que su deber-dijo la de cabellos negros

-Creen eso- pregunto

y solo se escucho el sonido ensordecedor del silencio,-veo q no me dejan otra salida, saben? nunca creí decir esto pero entonces, creo que ya no seremos amigas. Y como una extraña más, les pido me disculpen el haberles quitado su tiempo. Hasta pronto- Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino

Las chicas se quedaron viendo, nunca creyeron que ella fuera a reaccionar de esa forma, creyeron que si la presionaban ella iba a recapacitar, pero no fue así.

-Fueron muy duras con ella-dijo una

-No te preocupes, al rato nos estará llamando para pedirnos perdón y regresara con Darien

-Pedirnos perdón? Por que?

-Por no hacernos caso

-Sabes rey, a veces eres demasiado egoísta- Se dio la vuelta y trato de alcanzar a su amiga.

Como te fue Serena?-Pregunto una gatita negra

-Como tenia q ser, No me entendieron

-Serena...

-Sabes Luna, he tomado una decisión, aceptare la propuesta de papá y me iré con su hermano a estudiar fueras.

-Ya lo pensaste bien?

-Así es, ahora ya no tengo porque seguir aquí, a parte de ti y de mi familia, no tengo nada que me retenga

-Y yo Serena- escucho una voz

-Lita, pensé q estabas con ellas

-No Serena, yo te entiendo y te comprendo, en verdad quieres irte de aquí?

-Si Lita, tengo q comenzar una nueva vida

-Ok, entonces cuenta con nuestro apoyo, verdad Luna?

-sssi, Lita, si.

-Pero no llores Luna, solo voy a vivir a otro lado, no a morir.

-Si Serena, pero te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Y yo a ustedes.

El día era soleado, los pájaros contaban, como si el otoño no estuviera ya presente, en el Aeropuerto, gente iba y venia. En la sala de viajes internacionales un grupo se encontraba reunido

-Cuídate mucho hija

-No le des problemas a los tíos Serena

-Si tienes algún problema llámame

-si, mamá, me cuidare mucho, y no Sammy, no te preocupes no daré problemas y si papá, te llamare aunque no tenga ningún problema.

-Lita, cuida bien de Luna, y de ti si?

-Claro Serena, no te preocupes, solo diviértete y trata de olvidar.

-si

Pasajero con destino a la ciudad de Barcelona España, favor de abordar por la puerta No 5, Pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de Barcelona España, favor de abordar por la puerta No 5

-Ya es hora, cuídense mucho y no se olviden de escribirme

-Tú tampoco te olvides Serena- dijo Lita, abrazando a su amiga.

-Ahora vete y comienza una vida nueva

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala de abordaje. Ya en su asiento, Serena tomo aire y se dispuso a comenzar otra etapa de su vida, una en la cual ella ya no seria la princesa de la luna, sino Serena Tzuquino, una chica que quiere forjarse un futuro y una vida nueva.

Continuara………………

Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, crítica o queja por favor dejen reviews


	2. Una Nueva Familia

**LO QUE DEBE DE SER**

**Capitulo II ¿Una Nueva Familia?**

**Eran las tardes en las q la primavera se despedía, dando lugar a que el otoño fuera tomando posesión de las calles de Barcelona. Dentro de un avión q estaba bajando su tren de aterrizaje:**

**Estimados pasajeros, se les informa q estamos arribando a la ciudad de Barcelona, capital de Barcelona y de la comunidad autónoma de Cataluña, les sugerimos, se coloquen su cinturón de seguridad para el aterrizaje.**

**-No puedo creer que ya este aquí, y ahora que voy a hacer, fuiste una tonta Serena, no debiste actuar tan impulsivamente-pensaba.**

**-Estimados pasajeros, el avión ha aterrizado, favor de prepararse para el descenso.**

**Todos los pasajeros comenzaron a alistarse para bajar y pisar tierra, Serena, tomo su pequeño maletín y un blazer que puso en su brazo, de pronto las puertas se abrieron y serena sintió una rara sensación, ahora si estaba segura de que nada volvería a ser igual.**

**Ya en la sala de llegadas internacionales, Serena recogía su equipaje, solo una maleta con algunas pertenencias, en eso escucho llamar su nombre – Serena, si serena Tzuquino- la chica volteo y se encontró con un apuesto joven de luengos cabellos negros, jeans y camisa caqui – Gabryel!-dijo Serena –Que sorpresa que estés aquí.**

**-Ninguna sorpresa, el tío Kenji aviso q venias y pues…….aquí me tienes**

**-Bueno, luego me regañas, ahora dame un abrazo **

**-No te lo mereces, tardaste mucho en venir, pero como soy un gran tipo, te lo concedo- y la abrazo, muy, muy fuerte**

**-Oye, no tan fuerte, me desarmas**

**-Quien te entiende, bueno, vamos que nos han de estar esperando.**

**-si**

**Gabryel tomo la maleta de Serena, y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.**

**Ya en el auto, Gabryel hizo el interrogatorio de rutina,-Y dime Serena, q fue lo que te motivo a venir a vivir hasta acá. No es que no me agrade, pero no es por amor a la familia.**

**-Como lo haces Gabryel**

**-Que cosa?**

**-Eso, siempre sabes cual es el motivo y el porque de mi forma de actuar. Pero si tienes razón aunque me duela reconocerlos, no estoy aquí precisamente para estar un tiempo con la familia como le dije a mis padres, es porque………….**

**-Serena, hemos llegado, parece q no terminaremos la conversación, ahí viene papá**

**Un hombre alto, que reflejaba que en su juventud había sido tan o más atractivo que el joven que se encontraba al lado de Serena se acerco y abrió la puerta- Serena, hija-dijo y la abrazo como si fuera su joya más preciada-No sabes cuanto me alegra tenerte en cas, ahora si seremos una gran familia**

**-Sssi, tío Mauricio gracias**

**-Hay que entrar que tú tía Malena te esta esperando con ansías**

**Entraron pues, Serena y aquel hombre, que la llevaba abrazada y Gabryel tras ellos cargando la maleta, al entrar Serena se encontró con un rostro angelical que le daba la bienvenida -Hija mía, al fin llegas- la abrazo y beso cariñosamente –Pero mírate, eres toda una señorita, cuanto has crecido y …….**

**-Ya mujer, no la aturdas con tantas preguntas, no ves que esta cansada. Mejor que Gabryel la lleve a su recamara y después nos contaras verdad?**

**-Si**

**-Ya oíste Serena, vamos a ver la que será tú recamara**

**Tomo sus cosas y siguió al joven por una escalera de madera que conducía a un primer piso, se pararon frente a una puerta blanca, abrieron y entraron. –Ahora si Serena, desde hoy, esta será tú habitación. Bonita no, te toco la q tiene mejor vista y el balcón más grande. Deja tus cosas y bajemos a cenar.**

**Y así fue, bajaron a la sala, charlaron, rieron cenaron, en general fue una esplendida velada.**

**-Bueno, creo q ya es hora de ir a dormir, no crees cariño-dijo Mauricio**

**-Si, tienes razón, Serena ha de estar rendida- respondió Malena**

**Se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Ya arriba, Serena se encontraba desempacando sus cosas, de pronto alguien toca y abre la puerta –Crees que podríamos terminar la charla q quedo pendiente- dijo Gabryel**

**-Yo, no se, tal vez otro día**

**-No serena, te conozco tan bien que se q otro día no me dirás nada, y es mejor q me digas que te trajo aquí tan precipitadamente, y no es porque no me agrade tú presencia, sino que talvez yo pueda ayudarte en algo.**

**-No creo que puedas**

**-si no me cuentas, nunca lo sabremos, vamos dime, es la escuela, tus papás, tú novio, si es tú novio. Dime que paso, otra vez se fue a estudiar fueras? Ya se, esta estudiando aquí, y por eso decidiste venir**

**-No, es más el nisiquiera sabe que estoy aquí**

**-Entonces**

**-Terminamos**

**-Como? Porque? Serena, en todas tus cartas siempre me dijiste que su amor era eterno desde siempre y para siempre!**

**-Si, pues parece que la eternidad no dura mucho, ja**

**-Que dices?**

**-Si así como lo oyes, su amor no era tan grande como me dijo, me engaño con otra mujer y pues……………….yo………….decidí que era mejor no continuar**

**-Serena, no crees que fue una decisión muy precipitada, pudiste perdonarlo y………**

**-Perdonarlo? Perdonarlo más de 4 veces, crees que era justo que yo siguiera ofreciendole mi amor, mi ser, mi vida entera mientras el le regalaba su amor a otra mujer y yo solo recibia migajas, crees que es justo?**

**-No, tienes toda la razón. Tus amigas que dijeron**

**-Lo que tenia q ser, je, pensaron lo mismo que tú, y me dieron la espalda**

**-Pero yo no lo haré Serena, creeme, yo no lo haré. Considérame el más fiel de los amigos y desde hoy, eres mi hermana, así que te cuidare, protegeré y como buen hermano mayor, correré a todos los tipos que quieran hacerte daño.**

**-Gabryel, yo………………………………..**

**-No digas nada Serena, desde hoy iniciaras una nueva vida al lado de nosotros. Es más ahora considera a mis padres los tuyos y yo te lo vuelvo a repetir, seré tu hermano mayor.**

**Serena no podía creer lo que esta escuchando, cuando tomo la decisión de irse de Japón, lo hizo para huir de su cruel realidad y sin la menor idea de lo que le deparaba el futuro. Y ahora se encontraba con que tenia un hermano mayo y 2 padres amorosos y no es que Sammy y sus padres no la quisieran, si no que esta nueva familia le ofrecía algo que desde hace mucho necesitaba, protección, cariño y sobre todo apoyo. Serena se hecho a los brazos de Gabyel, su primo, no su hermano. Era extraño, hace dos días era la hermana mayor, torpe y a la cual no se le tenía ningún respeto y de pronto se había convertido en la hermana menor, a la cual su hermano protegería con todo lo que tuviera a su alcance.**

**El destino a veces tiende trampas muy extrañas, por caminos que nadie sabe hacia donde te conducirán.**

**Continuara……..**


	3. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Lo que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo III Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Así fue como Serena, fue acogida en una nueva familia, con un hermano mayor y dos padres amorosos. Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde que Serena se fue a vivir a Barcelona. Después de aquella intensa platica con Gabryel, su ahora hermano, ella aún tenia cierta nostalgia por el pasado, y más que por el pasado por Darien, aún no podía comprender como fue que se armo de valor y decidió dejarlo, y más aún, enfrentar a sus amigas. A pesar de todo lo que esta nueva familia le ofrecía, sentía que algo no encajaba, y posiblemente fuera ella. En estos pensamientos se encontraba Serena cuando tocaron a la puerta.**

**-Si, quien?**

**-Yo-dijo **

**-Adelante, que pasa Gabryel?**

**-Ya estas lista?**

**-Lista? Para que?**

**-Serena, no recuerdas que hoy tengo una reunión con mis amigos y que quiero que vallas conmigo?**

**-No Gabryel, mejor ve tú. No quiero arruinarte la reunión. Además ya es tiempo de que salgas a divertirte. Desde que llegue te has dedicado a hacerme mucho más placentera mi estancia aquí, recuerda que las vacaciones están por terminar y no te divertiste ni las disfrutaste lo debido.**

**-Tienes razón Serena, pero también se que si no quieres acompañarme a ninguna de mis reuniones es por causa de el.**

**-De el?**

**Si, de él. No finjas q no sabes de que te hablo. Eres muy buena actriz sabes? Pero a mi no me engañas Y hasta que no perdones lo que te ha hecho, no podrás iniciar una nueva vida.**

**-Gabryel, yo……….yo no puedo perdonarlo, no puedo olvidar**

**-No te digo que olvides, porque es de el pasado donde podemos tomar fuerzas para enfrentar el futuro. Pero si que perdones, si no lo perdonas, siempre vas vivir con rencor en tú corazón y creéme, eso no será nada bueno para ti.**

**-No se, no puedo hac……..-no termino la oración porque Gabryel la interrumpió**

**-No me digas nada. Solo prénsalo y medita la situación. Que es lo que más te conviene, perdonar u odiar.**

**Dicho esto, Gabryel le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación. Serena, pensaba si era verdad lo que el le acababa de decir. Luego de un buen rato de meditarlo, tomo su chaqueta, salio de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. En la sala se encontraban los tíos Mauricio y Mariela.**

**-¿Donde vas?-pregunto el tío Mauricio**

**-A caminar un rato-contesto Serena**

**-Quieres que te acompañe-pregunto Tai Mariela**

**-Gracias tía, pero preferiría hacerlo sola si no te importa**

**-No hija, solo ten cuidado**

**-Claro. Regreso pronto**

**Serena salio de la casa, y camino sin rumbo, mientras en su cabeza rondaban esas palabras que Gabryel le había dicho, en verdad se convertiría en una persona llena de rencor hacia la vida, hacia el hombre que alguna vez amo, hacia a las que una vez considero sus amigas. No. No lo podía permitir. Estaba pensando esto cuando de pronto se encontró en un parque hermoso, que se rodeaba de varios abetos y un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba debajo de un hermoso puente de madera levadizo. Se dirigió hacia el puente, miro hacia el horizonte, se encontraba sola, nadie más que ella se encontraba ahí. Tomo aire, puso sus manos en el perímetro de su boca y grito con todas las fuerzas de su corazón: Te perdono Darien, te perdono que me hayas engañado, que no hayas confiado en mi, las perdono chicas, por no saber comprenderme ahhhhhh, los perdono porque no quiero vivir con este rencor y este dolor que me quema el alma por el resto de mi vida, espero que sean muy felices, de todo corazón. Por favor, sean felices porque yo no se si lo lograre. Al terminar de decir esto se arrodillo, puso sus manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando sintió que alguien tocaba a su hombro, volteo y exclamo **

**-Gabryel, que haces aquí?**

**-Ya vez, cumpliendo mi promesa. Siempre te voy a cuidar y más ahora que estas empezando una nueva vida.**

**-Gracias Gabryel, gracias, no se que haría sin ti. Al terminar de decir esto se refugio en los brazos de ese joven que parecía su ángel de la guarda y que más que su hermano, era su amigo, su mejor amigo.**

**Amanecía y Serena se encontraba sentada junto a su balcón que daba a una hermosa vista del mar mediterráneo. Había tomado una decisión y si había de comenzar de nuevo todo en ella tenia que cambiar, tenia que dejar salir a la verdadera Serena que se encontraba escondida en algún lado. Se vio al espejo, vio lo que podía cambiar. La cara no, el cabello talvez, el cuerpo, talvez moldearlo un poco. La ropa, definitivamente tenia que cambiar de guardarropa. Así que tomo algo de dinero, y fue a tocar a la puerta de Gabryel. **

**Toco una vez. No respondían**

**Toco otra vez Nada**

**Toco por tercera vez. Talvez se habría ido temprano. Pero a donde?**

**Volvió a tocar. Escucho un ruido que parecía del mas allá (o más acá)**

**Estaba dispuesta a tocar por quinta vez cuando…….**

**-Quien osa despertarme a las 9 de la madrugada?- Dijo el joven con un aspecto nada recomendable. Tenia puesto un pantalón blanco de rayas azules, el cabello tapaba casi toda su cara y en el brazo le colgaba lo que parecía ser la playera que hacia juego con el pantalón.**

**-Yo Gabryel. Necesito un gran favor**

**-Que cosa, no puede esperar para más tarde?**

**-No. Tiene que ser ahorita.**

**Después de veinte minutos y 4 tazas de café negro, los chicos subieron al auto. **

**-A donde vamos-Pregunto, seguido de un enorme bostezo**

**-De compras**

**-De compras? Y por esto me levantaste tan temprano?**

**-Si. Y no es tan temprano, eran las 9 de la mañana**

**-dirás de la madrugada.**

**-Ya ya, no repliques. Además es tiempo de que empieces a levantarte temprano, para que te acostumbres ahora que vas a regresar a la escuela.**

**-Abusas de mi solo porque sabes que soy un buen hombre.**

**-Así es. Un buen hombre, inteligente, atractivo, de buenos sentimientos que más…………..**

**-Perfecto, eso soy. Pero ya q tocaste el tema de escuela, me gustaría que te inscribas en la que yo estoy estudiando. Así podría estar al pendiente de ti y no le daríamos preocupaciones a mis padres.**

**-Muy bien, acepto la proposición. Pero sabes que…….detente en esta cuadra.**

**Ambos bajaron del auto, para entrar en un enorme edificio, que no era nada más que un centro comercial para Gabryel, pero para Serena, era el lugar donde todos los deseos se hacían realidad. **

**Serena se hecho del brazo de Gabryel, y ambos chicos entraron. Gabryel más bien iba arrastrado por Serena. Eso de haber sido levantado a las "9 de la madrugada" solo para ir de compras no le hacia mucha gracia. Y mucho menos pasarse todo el día comprando cosas.**

**Serena entro a una boutique, a otra y a otra hasta que encontró una que le convencía. Sentó a Gabryel en un sillón que se encontraba frente a un vestidor y comenzó a probarse ropa al por mayor. Después de mil vestidos y de mil opiniones emitidas por Gabryel., se dirigieron a un salón de belleza. De igual forma que lo había hecho con la ropa, Serena se probó mil peinados, mil formas de recoger el cabello, como se vería con el cabello corto, de otro color y las mismas veces Gabryel dio su opinión. Después de 5 horas en ese lugar Gabryel ya se sentía enclaustrado. Quería salir inmediatamente. Para su suerte, Serena encontró lo que buscaba, y cuando salio del"laboratorio" ni el mismo la conocía.**

**-Que te parece- Pregunto ella**

**-Te vez……..estupenda. **

**Bueno, pues no te quedes ahí parado y carga las bolsas que los tíos nos han de estar esperando.**

**Así pues, Serena comenzó una nueva vida, con un nuevo lock, ella le pido al Tío Mauricio que le enseñara a tocar guitarra, ala Tía que le enseñara a cocinar y a Gabryel que le enseñara un poco de lucha. Así pasaron los días, mientras repasaba la lección de guitarra, memorizaba la receta de cocina. Mientras cocinaba, ensayaba la llave que Gabryel le había enseñado y en lo que Gabryel le enseñaba a golpear a un hombre en sus puntos débiles, tarareaba el circulo de guitarra que le había enseñado el tío.**

**Un día , Serena se quedo con su tía mientras los hombres de la casa salieron. Ella sabia que el ti Mauricio y su papá eran hermanos y que tenían otros 2 hermanos más, pero de la Tía no sabia nada, así que se armo de valor y decidió preguntar.**

**-Tía, tú tienes más familia?**

**-A que viene esa pregunta?**

**-Nada, solo que ya tengo dos meses viviendo aquí y nunca te he escuchado hablar de tu familia**

**-No tengo porque**

**-Claro tienes razón**

**-No tengo porque, porque mi única familia son ustedes. Mis padres murieron poco después de que me case con Mauricio. No tengo hermanos y mis padres tampoco tenían familia. Así que quiero que te consideres como mi hija Serena, antes de que llegaras, mi única preocupación era que Gabryel encontrara una buena chica, para yo poder tener una buena hija, pero con tú llegada, todo cambio, ahora, tú eres esa hija que siempre desee, y aunque no lo sea, considérame como tú madre ¿Si?. Ahora ya eres miembro de esta familia y siempre lo serás.**

**-Gracias tía. Abrazo a la mujer que le estaba ofreciendo su cariño y las dos echaron a llorar. En eso alguien dijo**

**-Que pasa? ¿Por qué loran?**

**-Nada. Solo que somos una familia muy unidad, verdad Serena?**

**-Así es. Pero no se queden ahí parados. Ayuden a preparar la cena, jajaja**

**-Que extrañas son las mujeres- dijo Gabryel**

**-Así es hijo**

**En su diario serena escribía: "no cabe duda de que el destino es muy extraño, nos lleva por diversos caminos y que lo que debe de ser, será"**

**Continuara………………………………………………………….**


	4. Los Nuevos Amigos

**Lo Que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo IV Los nuevos amigos**

El tiempo pasa tan rápido, casi sin darnos cuenta, y mientras Darien y las chicas continúan con su vida, Serena se ha adaptado magníficamente a sus nuevos amigos, a su nueva escuela, a ser la hermana de Gabryel, uno de los más populares de la escuela y que por lo consiguiente la convierte a ella en lo mismo. Serena se acostumbro a que toda la escuela la conociera, a que sus compañeros de grado como de otros la saludaran que le pidieran opiniones y lo más extraño, que le pidieran ayuda en tareas. Ella siempre había sido quien pedía ayuda, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, a veces se quedaba en la escuela ayudando a los alumnos de primer semestre con la clase de música, de historia o sino de gimnasia. Así era, Serena era muy diferente, si alguien de su pasado la encontrara no la reconocería.

-Que tal?

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondio un joven alto de cabellos castaños y ojos negros

-Me dijo Gabryel que necesitabas ayuda con la melodía para tú trabajo de música

-Si, por más que intento no puedo logra sacar este ritmo

-Ritmo? Y de que se trata?

-Tengo que encontrar un ritmo y después escribir una canción

-Cuanto tiempo tienes?

-3 semanas.

-pues…………….-Serena fue cortada porla voz de otra persona

-Serena, nos vamos!

-Nos Vamos? A donde?

-A Arlés

-Arlés?

-si ver al tío Patchai

-Tío Patchai?Quien es?

-Es nuestro tio, hermano de papá y vive en Arlés Francia, en la Costa Azul.

-Eso suena bien, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

-claro viejo, no creerías que solo iríamos Serena y yo? Verdad?

-Perfecto, talvez así te llegue la inspiración.

Los chicos salieron del restaurante donde se encontraban, y que desde hace algún tiempo se había convertido en algo así como un cuartel. Si alguien los quería encontrar, no tenia más que asistir a este lugar y encontraría al que quisiera.

-Oigan a donde van?-pregunto una joven de cabello marrón que le llegaba a los hombres y grandes ojos violeta.

-A donde crees, a buscarte, de donde vienes?

-hay Serena, no recuerdas que tenia que ayudar a Diego con su ensayo de historia?

-Es cierto Rosetta, se me olvido. Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante, nos vamos de viaje a Arlés Francia, y quiero que vengas con nosotros

-Nos vamos, nosotros? Tú y quien más?

-Gabryel, Tonino, tú y yo hasta el momento

-Claro, pero tengo que avisarle a Diego

-Que me tienes que avisar?- Pregunto un joven de cabellos rizados negros

-Diego!-dijo Serena al momento en que se le colgó del cuello y le dio un abrazo muy apretado.

-Oye, porque tanto entusiasmo? Algo quieres verdad?

-Ah, yo? Como crees!

-Serena, no tienes porque darle explicaciones. Deja que Rosetta le diga!

-Calma Gabryel, no te pongas asi

-Oye Gabryel, que te pasa, que yo sepa no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así

-Chicos, calma, calma- Dijo Serena, al mismo momento que tomo de la mano a Diego y se lo llevo a un lugar retirado de ahí.

-Dime Gabryel, porque siempre tienen que estar peleando ustedes, si Diego es nuestro amigo.

-Sera tú amigo Tonino, pero mío no, y lo siento Rosetta, aunque el sea tú hermano sabes bien que nunca nos llevaremos bien.

-Claro, si eres igual que el de orgulloso.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Serena y Diego platicaban

-Diego, porque siempre tienen que estar discutiendo ustedes dos?

-Nosotros? Sera el, él es el que empieza, siempre es igual!

-Sabes Diego? No se cual sea el problema entre ustedes dos, ni me interesa saber cual es. Pero lo que si te digo, es que no es justo que siempre que queramos reunirnos, lo tengamos que hacer a escondidas de alguno de los dos, porque siempre q están juntos terminan peleando.

-Serena yo…….

-No digas nada. Ahora solo escucha

-Vamos a ir a Arlés y quiero que vallas con nosotros, tú y Rosetta.

-A Francia no? Y tús padres les dieron permiso?

-Claro, porque vamos a ir a ver a un hermano de ellos, a nuestro tío.

-Pero si tú hermano no quiere?

-Gabryel? El nada tiene que opinar, además vas a ir conmigo no con él

-Creo que no puedo negar verdad?

-Noooooooo

-Bueno, entonces que más quieres que te diga

-Entonces todo esta listo. Nos vamos a Arlés.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, los pájaros cantaban, el sol se asomaba por el horizonte. En una casa que tenia una hermosa vista hacia el mediterráneo, una joven se encontraba viendo el amanecer, que se veía como un espejo en el hermoso mar. De pronto, toda esta tranquilidad se vio disipada por el sonido de un carro que se estacionaba frente a la casa.

-Chicos. Ya es hora. Tonino ya esta aquí

-Ya vamos mamá.

-Pasen muchachos, les he preparado unos bocadillos para el viaje

-Gracias señora, no se hubiera molestado

-Diego y Rosetta?-Grito alguien desde arriba

-Ya estamos aquí

Dentro de la habitación

-Gabryel, date prisa, Tonino, Rosetta y Diego ya llegaron.

-Me entusiasma ir con Tonino y Rosetta. No se porque tuviste que invitar a Diego

-Porque es mi amigo y porque quise. Ya se lo dije a el y te lo digo a ti, no me interesan sus problemas, pero los cinco somos buenos amigos y no quiero que nos arruinen el viaje. Estamos!

-Esta bien, tratare de no exaltarme con el.

Quince minutos después y varios abrazos y recomendaciones, los chicos subieron a una camioneta con logotipo del aeropuerto. Iban rumbo a Francia, a conocer a el tío Patchai, pero más que eso, Serena iba en busca de aventuras.


	5. Conociendo a la familia

Lo Que debe Ser

Capitulo V Conociendo a la familia

FanFic por SonataOriental

Después de varias horas de viaje, y de interminables quejas acerca de no saber hacia donde se dirigían, por fin llegaron a un paraje donde lo único que se podía ver era árboles y algunos caminos hechos por carretas.

-Hemos llegado-dijo el conductor del transporte

-Que?-dijo Tonino

-Como que hemos llegado?-replico Rosetta

-Asi es Jóvenes, ustedes pidieron la carretera federal de Arlés y aquí estamos

-Pero como? Y el anfiteatro romano y los museos?

-Eso se encuentran en el centro de Arlés, pero si no me equivoco, ustedes buscan a Patchai

o me equivoco?

-No – respondieron, Gabryel y Serena

-No se preocupen muchachos, solo sigan esa vereda-dijo señalando hacia un camino estrecho que se perdía en la llanura-y darán con el, además cualquiera les dice como llegar hasta su campamento.

-campamento?

-Si, apoco ustedes no saben que el…………………………..Jajá jajá, mejor descúbranlo por ustedes mismos. Hasta pronto muchachos y suerte, jajajajaja.- Y se subió a la camioneta y se fue.

-Serena, ¿¿por q se rió ese hombre así?

-No lo se Rosetta, no lo se.

Como no tenían otra opción, renegando del camino y de cargar las maletas, los cinco chicos se dispusieron a caminar, como les había dicho el conductor, por la vereda. Pasaron 2, 3 horas y no veían fin a su caminata. Se estaban dando por vencidos, cuando de pronto alguien les hablo, voltearon la vista y vieron a un hombre en una carreta.

-Hola jóvenes, hacia donde se dirigen

-No lo sabemos-Respondió Tonino

-Ah, como que no lo saben?

-Así es

-no tienen una dirección, para mi que ustedes se han perdido!

-Talvez, pero es que el conductor de nuestro transporte nos dejo acá

-El conductor? A quien buscan?

-A Patchai Tz……………..

-A Patchai! Haberlo dicho antes, Suban muchachos, suban yo los llevare.

-Gracias, señor.- Acto seguido los 5 jóvenes subieron a la carreta.

-Así que van a buscar a Patchai, pues ya no estaban tan lejos, solo unos 3 kilómetros más y llegaban.

-Solo 3 kilómetros?

-Si, tuvieron suerte de que los encontrara, van allegar a tiempo a la celebración

-Celebración?

-Si, hoy celebramos le llegada de dos sobrinos de Patchai, por cierto que ya deberán estar en el campamento.

-Yo no lo creo

-Porque dice eso joven?

-Porque nosotros somos los sobrinos de Patchai

-Como? Ustedes, así, no lo puedo creer! Entonces démonos más prisa.

Después de 20 minutos y todos con el corazón en la boca, por la velocidad con la que iba la carreta, llegaron a un lugar con luces de fogatas y más de 15 carretas alrededor, como una fortaleza. El señor que llevaba la carreta se bajo inmediatamente y hecho a correr hacia una de estas carretas. Entro, después de unos minutos salio un hombre de cabello negro lacio amarrado por una coleta y todo vestido de negro. Los chicos veían estupefactos que se dirigia hacia ellos, que aún estaban en la carreta. Todos estaban como hipnotizados, no sabian donde estaban y mucho menos con quien.

-Bienvenidos sean jóvenes! Díganme quien es Gabryel y quien es Serena

-Ellos-dijeron Diego, Tonino y Rosetta, poniéndolos delante suyo

-Hijos míos, porque tardaron tanto

-Es que nosotros eh…………………………

-No se preocupen y bajen de la carreta, estaba pensando que ya no vendrían, porque demoraron tanto?-mientras el decia esto los chicos bajaban de las carretas.

-Ahora si, denme un abrazo!

Serena y Gabryel se quedaron parados, viendo al hombre y a su alrededor sin decir palabra alguna.

-Que les pasa? Sorprendidos? Su padre no les dijo que nosotros Somos Gitanos

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- exclamaron los cinco

-Gitanos? No. No lo sabíamos

-Ese hermano mío, no lo pudo creer.

-Así que usted es el Tío Patchai

-Claro y les doy la más cordial bienvenida a nuestro campamento- Al terminar de decir esto abrazo a Gabryel y Serena y los llevo hacia el centro del lugar, donde se encontraba una mesa y varios hombres con guitarras.

-Queridos amigos, me complazco en presentarles a los hijos de mis hermanos, ellos son Serena Y Gabryel y desde hoy son mis hijos. Así que les pido que los traten como cualquier miembro del campamento. – Serena y Gabryel estaban anonadados, fríos, estáticos, no sabían que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hace unas horas se creían perdidos y ahora ya tenían un nuevo padre.

-Que empiece la celebración!

Acto seguido, las guitarras comenzaron a tocar, y los demás miembros del campamento a bailar. Los cinco chicos seguían estáticos, y si Gabryel y Serena no entendían nada, mucho menos Diego, Tonino y Rosetta.

-Hola muchachos, yo soy Canut- Se presento un joven de tez bronceada y cabello ondulado

-Y yo André- Otro joven bronceado y con el cabello atado a una coleta.

-Nosotros somos sus primos, Patchai es nuestro padre

-Que bien, mucho gusto

-Ellos son nuestros amigos, Diego, Tonino y Rosetta

-Que bueno que los trajeron. Y dígannos, que les parece el campamento.

-Pues………………….

-Estamos sorprendidos, nunca pensamos en que………………………

-Fuéramos gitanos? No se preocupen.

-Les aseguramos que se divertirán mucho aquí.

-Cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse?

-tres semanas, antes de que inicien las clases

Fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy varonil que provenía de un joven de cabello muy bien cortado y grandes ojos color negro. Este se veía un poco más grande que André y Canut.

-No piensan presentarme?-dijo mientras se pasaba por en medio de los dos hermanos y se dirigía hacia Serena.

-Mi nombre es Nicolás, Nicolás Baliardo.-Y extendió su mano

-Mucho gusto yo soy…………..

-Serena, Serena Tzuquino y el Gabryel verdad?

-Así es, y tú?

-Ya lo dije, Nicolás, y espero hacerles más placentera su estadía aquí.- extendio sus manos y se las ofreció a Serena y Rosetta, que aceptaron. Acto seguido las llevo hacia una mesa donde les ofreció algunas bebidas. Los cinco chicos se quedaron mirando, después de un momento de silencio, hicieron lo mismo y se colaron entre le gente.

Así transcurrió lo que quedaba de la noche, Nicolás se encargo de presentar a las chicas con todo el campamento y André y Canut de presentarles a las chicas a Gabryel, Tonino y Diego. Entre cantos de bulerias fandangos conocieron lo que seria su hogar y su familia durante tres semanas.

Las chicas estaban emocionadas, todo esto les parecía increíble, pasear por el campo, cantar, bailar, leer la suerte! Y lo mejor, rodeadas de muchos chicos guapos. Pero para Gabryel, Diego y Tonino era todo lo contrario, ellos pensaban en asistir a fiestas por la noche viajar a gran velocidad en un automóvil, y el hecho de estar viviendo en un campamento y viajar a caballo no les hacia mucha gracia. Pero no tenían otra opción más que resignarse, porqué las muchachas no se querían ir de ahí, hicieron amistad con una mujer que leía la suerte, con las jóvenes del lugar que les enseñaban algunas tradiciones y bailes propios de los gitanos y sobretodo estaba el tío Patchai, que los acogió tan profundamente, que Serena se identifico perfectamente con el, no cabía duda que era hermano de sus "dos Padres" y así mismo, lo considero para ella, otro padre más.

Con el tiempo, después de tanto renegar, Gabryel, Tonino y Diego terminaron por adaptarse. Se unieron al grupo del tío Patchai, iban con el al campo, aprendieron a andar a caballo, y sobretodo a trabajar en equipo. André y Canut les enseñaron las cosas basicas. Como atar una carreta, como proteger el campamento. Y aunque no eran bien vistos por todos los miembros del campamento por considerarlos personas que podían afectar su tranquilidad y costumbres, se ganaron su respeto.

En sus ratos libres los cinco chicos se reunían con los demás jóvenes, asi fue como aprendieron a tocar más instrumentos, el acordeón, a dar palmas, y combinar los ritmos.

El tiempo pasa tan rápido, que llego el momento de irse.

-Saben, no quisiera irme

-Yo tampoco Serena

-Pero lo tenemos que hacer chicos

-Tienes razón Diego

-Bueno, entonces hay que despedirnos

-Si, ya que opción nos queda.

Minutos después, todos salían de una de las carretas con sus maletas.

-Tío! Lo vamos a extrañar mucho-Dijo Serena abrazando a Patchai muy fuertemente

-Yo a ustedes-Respondió

-Tío, gracias por todo-Añadió Gabryel

-Muchas gracias señor-dijo Rosetta

-Si, gracias por su hospitalidad-Diego

-Y por permitirnos estar entre ustedes-Tonino

-No se preocupen chicos, y espero que regresen pronto.

-Nosotros también esperamos volver y que Uds. Nos lo permitan

-Bueno, ya vallan si no los dejara el avión, André, Canut y Nicolas los llevaran hasta allá.

-Cuídense mucho, les prepare esto para el viaje

-Gracias Maria, no se hubiera molestado. La vamos a extrañar mucho.

-Ya mujer, dejalos si no se van ahora, no podran regresar

-Esta bien hombre. Muchacho cuidense mucho y por favor Serena, no olvides lo que te dije.

-Si.

-Bueno subamos

-¿Subamos? ¿A donde?

-Al Jip

-¿Jip? Tenian jip ¿y porque no lo dijeron antes?- pregunto Tonino

-Porque no preguntaron

-Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Ya arriba del jip, todos se despidieron, y emprendieron el viaje rumbo a la ciudad para regresar a Barcelona. Después de 3 horas, llegaron a la ciudad, bajaron del jip se despidieron de los "primos".

-Cuídense, por favor y cuiden mucho del tío-Recomendó Serena

-No tengas cuidado, lo haremos-Contesto André

-Espero nos visiten pronto-dijo Gabryel

-Tenlo por seguro-Dijo Nicolás, haciendo una seña a Canut

-Gracias por todo, nos divertimos mucho-Añadió Rosetta

-Antes de que se vallan les hemos traído esto-dijo Canut

-Son sus guitarras-replico Diego

-Así es. Es una pequeña muestra de nuestra simpatía y aprecio hacia ustedes. Esperamos les agraden

-Claro que si—Dijo Tonino tomando una y abrazándola como su más preciado tesoro

-Creo que ya debemos irnos

-No olviden visitarnos eh?-amenazo Gabryel

-Claro que lo aremos

Después de esto, se despidieron y abrazaron, los tres chicos subieron al jip, y los otros 5 entraron al aeropuerto. De regreso a casa, todos iban con nuevas inquietudes y con tres nuevos amigos.


	6. La Clase de Música

**LO QUE DEBE SER**

**CAPITULO VI LA CLASE DE MÚSICA**

Eran las 7 de la mañana, todos estaban durmiendo, el día anterior habían llegado de su viaje de Arlés, y por lo cansados se quedaron en la casa de Gabryel y Serena. Como la casa era muy grande, cada uno de los chicos durmió en un cuarto por separado, no tuvieron la necesidad de compartirlos con otra persona.

Tonino se despertó de repente, con una sola idea rondando por su cabeza, ¡¡¡¡La clase de música!. Se paro inmediatamente y tomo la guitarra que le habían dado los chicos, comenzó a dar algunas tonadas, pero nada, su cerebro no funcionaba, necesitaba algo en el estomago para poder trabajar a gusto. Se cambio y bajo a la cocina, busco algo de comida en el congelador, tomo el jamón, la lechuga y algunos pepinillos; de la alacena tomo mayonesa, una bolsa de pan blanco y se dispuso a prepararse un delicioso sándwich.

-Que haces- Pregunto Gabryel medio dormido

-Preparándome un pequeño aperitivo

-Pequeño? Si ya te acabaste la bolsa de pan!

-Es que si no como, mi cerebro no trabaja

-Comer? Pero es que tú no comes, ¡DEVORAZ!

-No seas tan exagerado. Toma, come uno, me quedaron deliciosos

-Bueno. Y dime, apoco te paraste tan temprano solo para comer.

-No. Tengo que trabajar en el ritmo que dejo el Profesor de Música. Mañana entramos a clases y no tengo idea de que voy a hacer.

-Pues más vale que te apures, el día se va pronto y ……………………….

-Buenos días muchachos.

-Buenos días mamá

-Buenos días señora

-¿Por qué se despertaron tan temprano? Deberían descansar, mañana regresan a clases.

-Si mamá. No te preocupes

-Señora, debo decirle que esa paella de ayer estuvo deliciosa, me tome la libertad de comer otro poco.

-¿¿¿Qué?. Te comiste la paella?

-Que bien que te gusto hijo

-Como que bien? Se comió la paella, yo quería otro poco.

Después de la decepción de la paella y ya que los otros chicos se habían levantado, la casa parecía "casa de locos". Gente corría para un lado, gente corría para otro, unos entraban otros salían, y nadie creía que todo este movimiento lo hicieran solo cinco chicos.

Las horas corrieron muy rápido, tan rápido que ya eran las 5 de la tarde y Tonino no había hecho nada con lo que respecta a la clase de música. Estaba dispuesto asentarse a hacerlo debido, pero oh! Casualidad, en ese momento llego Lolita, su novia, y como era de esperarse, se fue con ella a dar un paseo. Así transcurrió la noche, mientras le contaba como había sido su viaje, entraron a un restaurante y se quedaron las horas platicando. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que pasaban de las 10 de la noche y era hora de regresar a casa. Después de dejar a Lolita en la puerta de su casa, Tonino regreso a la suya.

-Ahora si, a estudiar-dijo para si mismo. Tomo su guitarra, sentó en el sillón de su cuarto y se dispuso a tocar. Pero no había empezado con la primera nota, cuando vio un comercial de televisión y se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente:

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Como que no estudiaste?

-Si te fuiste temprano de mi casa según tú para estudiar!

-Así fue, y esa era mi intención, pero llego Lolita, vi la televisión y cuando me entere ya era de mañana.

-Hay Tonino! Espero por tú bien que el profesor no llegue, porque de lo contrario, no quiero saber como piensas pasar la materia. En ese momento otro chico se acerco a Tonino y le dijo

-Hey Tonino! Tienes buena suerte, el profesor de música esta incapacitado y por el momento no hay quien lo supla.

-Dices la verdad Marco?

-Si

-Se los dije, los dioses están de mi lado!

Dos semanas después, Serena y Gabryel llegaban a su casa, después de la escuela, cuando fueron recibidos con una grata sorpresa

-Hola mamá ya llegamos

-Hijos míos, no saben la sorpresa que les tengo

-Sorpresa? De que se trata-replico Gabryel

-De nosotros- entonaron tres voces que se les hacian conocidas

-Ustedes…………… No lo puedo creer- Grito Serena y se hecho a los brazos de uno de ellos

-Canut, André, Nicolás, que bueno que están aquí!

-Gracias Gabryel, el señor Patchai, nos encomendó una diligencia y decidimos pasar a visitarlos

-Pues celebro esa idea del tío Patchai, ahora pasaremos más tiempo juntos!-dijo Serena

En eso, se escucho que tocaban a ala puerta

-Yo abro- dijo Serena dirigiéndose ala puerta, en el momento que abrió enteraron como tromba Tonino y Rosetta, seguidos por Diego.

-Si claro, pasen ya saben?-dijo Serena, estacionada en la puerta

-Chicos, que bueno que estén acá-Dijo Rosetta, saludando a los chicos

-Si. Ahora nos vamos a divertir mucho

Mientras estos dos chicos se desvivían en preguntas a los visitantes, Serena los observaba, mientras Diego le decía:

-Contenta Serena?

-si Diego, mucho, ahora estoy con casi todos mis amigos!

Después de esto, los 8 chicos no se despegaron nunca, a menos para ir a la escuela, y mientras esto sucedía los tres muchachos conocían el lugar en compañía de la tía Mariela y del tío Mauricio.

En uno de esos día en que no tenían mucho que hacer, decidieron en ir a visitar a Tonino, hacia dos días que no lo veían, y lo peor de todo, no había ido a comer a la casa, y esto si que era cosa extraña, ya que el era fanático de la cocina de la Tía Mariela. Llegaron al edificio donde el vivía, llegaron hasta su departamento y se dispusieron a tocar, cuando de pronto se escucho el sonido de una guitarra. Sonaba como los cantos gitanos que le había enseñado Patchai, pero era algo diferente, tenía un ritmo algo pegajoso. Después de escuchar por unos momentos, tocaron ala puerta y entraron

-Tonino?-Dijo Rosetta

-Ustedes? Que hacen aquí, que paso?

-Es lo mismo que nos preguntamos, hace dos días que te desapareciste-Replico Diego

-ni siquiera en la escuela te vimos-Añadió Gabryel

-Es que tenia que estudiar lo de música, mañana es el día y no quiero reprobar

-Me lo suponía, pero porque no nos dijiste, te hubiéramos ayudado

-Si lo se, pero es que si no lo hacia así creanme que no lo haría, es más ¿quieren escuchar?

-Claro

en ese momento Tonino empezó a tocar algunas notas en la guitarra, a hacer algunos cambios de circulo y de ritmo. Todos se quedaron impresionados, era muy bueno en eso de crear.

-Y bueno que les parece? André, Canut, Nicolás, necesito su opinión

-Pues………………..a mi me parece-Balbuceo André

-Yo creo que…….-Añadió Nicolás

-Es perfecto-Termino Canut

-¿¿¿En verdad lo creen?

-Claro. Talvez si le añadiéramos algo de palmas, alguna voz.-dijo Diego

-Tienen razón-añadio Nicolás

-Ustedes creen?

-Si, así seria un poco más, no se,¿ como se dice?-opino Serena

-Movida?-pregunto Gabryel

-si eso

-Creo que si, porque no probamos?

-Bueno, pero que les parece si lo hacemos después de comer algo. Que hizo hoy de comer la tía Mariela Gabryel-pregunto Tonino

-Paella

-mmmmmmmm Paella mi favorita. Vamos antes de que se acabe!

-Ya se me hacia-dijo Diego

-Bueno, pues ya oyeron, vamos porque sino este barril sin fondo nos va a dejar sin comida. Dicho esto, los 7 restantes, salieron corriendo tras la pista de Tonino, que ya les llavaba algunos metros de ventaja.

Después de la comida, todos sacaron las guitarras y se instalaron en el patio a tratar de ayudar a Tonino en su labor. Intercambiaron opiniones, esta nota podría ir antes, esta después, o que tal si le añadíamos una letra ala canción, y mientras esto pasaba, fuera de la casa todos se detenían, parecía ser que dentro había una buena fiesta, porque se escuchaban guitarras, cantos, palmas. Paso el tiempo, al fin obtuvieron lo que deseaban, Tonino no podía creer lo que habían creado. Le añadieron algunas cosas, entre ellas una letra que había escrito Nicolás durante el proceso de "creación".

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Tonino presento en clase, la música de lo que habían creado por la noche. El profesor quedo tan maravillado que lo interrogo. Tonino no hizo más que contarle lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Así que el profesor le ordeno traer a sus amigos

-A los 7?

-Si

-Pero es que………….

-¿Que? No estudian aquí todos?

-Pues no. Nicolás, André y Canut solo están de visita.

-Pues eso no importa, así que tráigalos. Los espero hoy a las 6 en "El Camino"

-¿El camino?

-¿Si, que no se llama así el lugar donde todos ustedes se reúnen?

-Si.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos.

El profesor salio del salón de clases, dejando a Tonino atónito. Después de unos minutos estático, tomo su guitarra y se dirigió a ver a sus amigos. Les contó todo y que el profesor quería verlos a las 6. Los chicos no sabían que hacer, pero decidieron que irían.

-A las 6 verdad?-Pregunto Diego

-Si.-Respondió Tonino

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos ahí.

-No olviden llevar las guitarras, por favor

La hora llego, los chicos se encontraron y entraron juntos al lugar. Los 8 iban con sus guitarras, y cuando se disponían a tomar asiento en su lugar preferido, se espantaron al ver que su mesa ya estaba ocupada, y nada menos que por el profesor de música. Solo se quedaron viendo y se dirigieron hacia el. Al estar frente al profesor, el primero en tomar la palabra fue Tonino.

-Muy bien profesor, aquí estamos, los 8 como usted lo quería.

-Me agrada que sean cumplidos. Y bueno, empecemos con nuestro asunto. Los cite aquí porque quiero escucharlos. Tonino me explico que entre ustedes 8 hicieron el tema que el presento en clase, y si haciéndolo el solo sonó tan bien, quiero que lo hagan todos en conjunto.

-Que?-dijo Serena

-Usted quiere que toquemos?-añadió Rosetta

-así es señorita. Y los estoy esperando

-Bueno, creo que no tenemos otra opción verdad?-dijo Canut

-Entonces, toquemos-Asintió Nicolás

Los 6 chicos tomaron sus guitarras, Nicolás, Tonino, André, Gabryel, Canut y Diego, y Serena y Rosetta, alzaron sus palmas a la altura de la cara.

Las guitarras comenzaron a sonar, y todos los presentes guardaron silencio como si los hubieran hechizado.

Con forme la música avanzaba los ocho "músicos" se encaminaron hacia el centro de la pista de baile y siguieron tocando, y con este canto mientras las chicas, Serena y Rosetta, hacían lo mismo con las palmas

Ay Niña  
Yo te encuentro  
Solita por la calle  
Yo me siento amorado  
Yo me siento triste solo

Djobi Djoba  
Cada dia te quiero mas  
Djobi djobi djobi djoba  
Cada dia te quiero mas  
Djobi djobi djobi djoba  
Cada dia te quiero mas

La gente que los escuchaba se entusiasmo con el canto de los muchachos y les comenzaron a aplaudir al compás de la música

Que lo me importa  
Que lo distancia  
Ya nos separe  
Yo me contento me retir  
Y no me diga ay  
para guarja ja

Djobi Djoba  
Cada dia te quiero mas  
Djobi djobi djobi djoba  
Cada dia te quiero mas  
Djobi djobi djobi djoba  
Cada dia te quiero mas

Después de esto, los chicos terminaron de cantar y tocar, todos estaban maravillados con estos jóvenes, la música era muy pegajosa, entre flamenco, rumba, pop, era muy buena. El profesor se paro, y no dejando de aplaudir les pregunto el nombre de la canción, ellos se quedaron mirando entre si y después solo a Nicolás, el les asintió con la cabeza y dijo: Djobi,Djoba.

-Oigan, nunca han pensado en hacer esto profesionalmente

-¿Profesionalmente?-pregunto Gabryel

-Si, darle un nombre al grupo, grabar discos, dar conciertos

-No

-Pues deberían pensarlo, yo conozco a algunas personas que les dirán lo mismo, los espero mañana en mi casa y hablaremos. Llevare a un productor para que hable con ustedes.

Después de decir esto, el profesor salio del lugar. Los chicos se quedaron asombrados, nunca creyeron que la canción que acaban de crear hace unas cuantas horas, les abriría el camino hacia otras posibilidades.

Djobi, Djoba, es propiedad de The Gipsy Kings. The Gipsy Kings DR.


	7. ¿Mundo perfecto?

**Lo Que Debe De Ser**

**Capitulo VII ¿Mundo Perfecto?**

Las horas pasaron rápido, más rápido de lo que se prevé. Ya casi era el momento de asistir a la reunión con el profesor. Tomaron sus instrumentos y las partituras que habían escrito en el proceso de espera, subieron a la camioneta que era conducida por el tío Mauricio, y en compañía de la Tía Mariela, emprendieron el viaje hacia su cita. Ya en el lugar indicado, todos bajaron de la camioneta

-Bueno, hemos llegado- Dijo Mauricio

-Tengan confianza en ustedes, no se pongan nerviosos-Recomendó Mariela

-Si-respondió Gabryel. – Los 8 se quedaron viendo hacia dentro del lugar, era una casa grande, con un enorme jardín, después, se vieron entre si, y en espera de lo inevitable, entraron a la casa.

-Son puntuales, eso habla muy bien de ustedes- dijo un hombre maduro de cabello rubio y traje impecable.

-Bueno, muchachos que les parece si empiezan. Vamos a escucharlo-Añadió el profesor.

Los chicos hicieron lo que debían, al igual que el profesor, el otro individuo se quedo sorprendido. Su amigo no se había equivocado, los chicos eran estupendos.

-Y díganme muchachos ¿Qué nombre tiene su grupo?

-Nombre?

-Si, ¿Qué no tienen un nombre?

-Pues no

-Bueno, píensenlo

-Ahorita?

-Si. Esto es pronto, no piensan que los esperare dos meses verdad?

Acto seguido, los chicos se reunieron en una esquina de la casa, los hombres veian que manoteaban, que se separaban, se volvían a reunir. De pronto se quedaron estáticos y se dirigieron hacia los dos hombres. Llegaron frente a ellos y se vieron entre si, luego le hicieron una seña a Nicolás, el asintió y dijo

-Gitanos

-¿Gitanos?-exclamo Neithan (el amigo del profesor)

-Asi es, ¿Algun problema?

-No, es perfecto!.

A partir de este momento su vida cambio por completo, Neithan y en el profesor Borja, se hicieron cargo de los 8 muchachos. Empezaron a grabar discos, a asistir a presentaciones, y gracias a que en donde vivían eran muy populares y el hecho de que ahora formaran un grupo, los ayudo a ser conocidos por más sitios. En Arlés paso lo mismo, con la excepción de que algunos miembros amantes del "flamenco puro" no les causo gracia que estos chicos hubieran mezclado de esta forma su "música". Así pues, "Los Gitanos", comenzaron un duro estilo de vida, puesto que tanto Mauricio, Mariela, Patchai y Kenji, dieron su consentimiento con la condición de que los 8 terminaran sus estudios. Fue así como durante su tiempo libre, se ponían al corriente con Borja y con sus compañeros de clase.

El día era soleado, perfecto, Darien salía de clases, se le veía feliz, tenia motivos para estarlo, pronto completaría sus estudios de medicina, se había hecho de muy buenos amigos durante su residencia en el hospital, tenia una hermosa casa, tenia buenos amigos y sobre todo, una hermosa mujer con la que se había casado y de la cual el estaba perdidamente enamorado.

-Hola Darien

-Hola Andrew!

-Hace tiempo que no dejas ver eh?

-Es que con la residencia en el hospital no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero ahora que termine lo que me falta en la facultad tendré más tiempo, te lo prometo

-Eso espero, y dime Miranda como esta?

-Bien, por fin le dieron oportunidad en la televisora

-En verdad?

-Si, ahora va a conducir un programa de espectáculos. Esta muy contenta

-Si me imagino. Te invito un café, vamos

-No puedo Andrew, discúlpame

-Como? No Darien. Desde que te casaste has cambiado mucho

-¿En verdad?

-Si. Que? Te pegan?

-Si claro. Jajajajaja

-Bueno cuídate Darien

-Claro. Tú también.

El rubio joven, se quedo mirando como su mejor amigo se desaparecía en el camino. No era mentira lo que le dijo de su cambio. Desde que conoció a Miranda, cambio completamente, si antes era serio, ahora era lo doble, sabia que Darien amaba a Miranda, pero no estaba segura de que ello lo amara a el. De que lo quería si, pero amarlo lo dudaba y mucho. No dudaba de que fueran felices, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?. Mientras Darien salía con Serena, tenia aspiraciones, era alegre, pero ahora con esta mujer, era tan extraño, todo cambio tan pronto. En un año su vida y la de sus amigos habían cambiado demasiado.

-Es gracioso-dijo para si mismo- Hace un año que no trabajo en el Arcade, Serena se fue sin despedirse de mi, sus amigas, Amy, Rey y Mina, ya no se les ve como antes y la única que me hable con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre es Lita. Y Darien, ¡!hay Darien, no se que va a ser de ti. Siguió caminando rumbo a su casa y se perdió en la espesura de la noche.

-Lita! Bienvenida, te extrañaba mucho

-Y yo a ti!

-Y Luna?

-Se quedo con tus papas, no me dejaron traerla y ella ya se acostumbro mucho a ellos.

-Bueno. Hay, estoy feliz, tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

-Yo también

-Bueno, subamos a la camioneta. En el camino platicaremos

Las dos chicas, subieron ala camioneta,

-Manejas?

-Si. Te sorprende?

-Pues, algo

-Y no has visto nada. ¿Cuéntame como has estado?¿que has hecho?¿Tienes novio?

-Calma, calma Serena, tenemos mucho tiempo para platicar.

-Pues no lo creas

-Como? ¿Por qué?

-Cuando lleguemos sabrás el porque

-Lleguemos? A tú casa

-No

-¿No? A donde vamos Serena?

-Ya lo veras

La chica se quedo viendo a su amiga, se veía algo rara, cambiada, traia puesta una gorra que decía "Gitanos", lentes grandes, oscuros y una playera con pantalón de mezclilla. Manejaba con mucha precaución y parecía muy segura de si misma. En cambio en ella (Lita), todo parecía seguir igual, seguia con su peinado de cola de caballo, y su cabello castaño.

-Hemos llegado-Dijo Serena viendo a su amiga

-Y ahora?

-Hay que entrar

Las dos chicas entraron a un enorme terreno, que se dividía por algunos tablones, a simple vista no parecía más que un lugar abandonado, pero conforme fueron avanzaron, se encontraron con un hermoso paisaje, árboles frutales, flores, y mucha, mucha gente.

En el momento en que entraron unos jóvenes vestidos de negro saludaron a Serena y la apresuraron.

-Si ya voy-Dijo Serena .Tomo a Lita de una mano y la llevo hasta una silla y le pido que la esperara ahí. Lita no sabia que lo que sucedía, veía gente por aquí, por allá.

Después de 10 minutos, todo quedo en silencio, había cámaras por todos lados, y una tabla de madera en el medio del lugar. Se escucho el sonido de una guitarra, después otras la siguieron y cuando Lita vio, no podía creerlo, los que estaban tocando eran nada más y nada meno que los "Gitanos".

Al terminar de tocar, cantar y bailar, una joven de cabellera oscura se acercó a Lita. Tenia puesto un hermoso vestido de falda larga negra, con toques en rojo y una blusa con vuelos en el cuello. También un paliacate rojo con negro en la cabeza muchas pulseras en la mano

-y Bueno, Que te pareció?

-Que….. me pareció? ¿Serena, eres tú?

-si soy yo

-Tú eres Serena, la integrante de los Gitanos

-Asi es

-Pero. Con ese disfraz de la mañana no crei que hubieras cambiado tanto.

-Pues ya vez.

Todo seguía igual, seis meses pasaron desde que Andrew vio a Darien. No sabia que hacer, las clases terminaron. Caminando decido entrar al Arcade, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo visitaba. Ahora entraría pero no como dependiente, si no como un cliente más. Se sento en la barra y pidió una soda. Dispuesto estaba tomarla cuando escucho un avoz conocida que decia

---Y ahora, les presentamos el nuevo video de "Gitanos".

Inmediatamente volvió la cara hacia la pantalla y vio a 8 jóvenes vestidos de negro tocando 6 guitarras y dando palmas, que entonaban esta canción:

La bailarin siente igual &&&&&&  
Yo siento amor para vivir  
Yo estoy feliz aqui a tu lado  
No se tan mal vivir

Perdonare vivir sin ti  
Dejamos ya  
Es todo igua  
Queremos aqui  
No pensara  
Queremos el vivir

Se de que te estoy cantando  
De la vida llorara  
Caminándose para ya vivir  
Ser feliz, ser feliz ya junto a ti

Para vivir yo sere feliz  
Tambien, tambien seras de mi  
No tenga na perdonare  
Ya otra vez igual

Te buscare, el premio amor

No diga na si la verdad  
No diga na sera mi amor  
No diga na de mi

Se que ya vive cantando  
Y tan rica la alegria  
Nunca de querer  
La alabamos ya  
Pensara, pensara y otra mas

I've got no strings  
So I am free  
I'm not make-up to anyone  
Who I love  
My liberty  
There are no strings on me

Yo se mi amor  
Te buscare para bailar  
Muy, muy, muy bien  
Que a ti sera  
La cantare  
Siente igual  
Bailara

Andrew estaba viendo, una de las chicas le hacia conocida, pero ¿de donde, según Miranda, que fue quien hizo la presentación, estos jóvenes si eran gitanos. Pero bueno, eso no importaba. El grupo le había gustado mucho, pregunto al dependiente que donde podía encontrar el disco de este grupo. El chico se le quedo viendo como si viniera de otro planeta y le dijo

-¿Que? A poco no conocía a los "Gitanos"

-No. ¿Porque? ¿Son muy famosos o algo así?

-Si, demasiado. Es más, sus discos ya se agotaron.

No lo podía creer, en verdad necesitaba salir, esto era el colmo. Y si Darien no queria hacerlo el lo haria por los dos. Se lanzaría a una vida de aventuras para no quedar en "ridículo" otra vez. Y así, posiblemente, conocería a la chica del video.

&&&&&& I've got no strings.The Gipsy Kings. The Gipsy Kings DR.


	8. Desiluciones

**Lo Que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo VIII Desilusiones**

Los chicos se encontraban en casa, después de tantos viajes, era justo descansar, Serena, junto a Gabryel, Diego, Nicolás, Canut, Tonino, André y Rosetta habían hecho lo que mejor sabían, tocar las guitarras, y Lita, después de algún tiempo, se convirtió en la mano derecha de Neithan y de Borja, ella llevaba la agenda, decidía junto con los chicos cual seria la próxima visita, les recordaba sus deberes, etc., en fin, que Lita, que iba solo con el propósito de visitar a su gran amiga, termino convirtiéndose en un miembro más de esta grande familia. Y así es, porque todo el que llegaba a ellos, era adoptado inmediatamente.

Ya en casa,( que no era otra más que la casa de Gabryel y Serena) ahora se lleno con la presencia de estos 9 jóvenes, ya que Mariela y Mauricio se fueron a vivir a Arlés, para estar más cerca del tío Patchai, decidieron dejarles la casa .

En su cuarto, Serena, se paro junto al balcón, pensaba en la noticia que había recibido no hace mucho de Lita: "se caso Serena, Darien se caso". En ese momento Serena no apunto a decir nada, solo quedo viendo a Lita, y después de un largo silencio dijo: que bien Lita, espero que sea muy feliz, se lo merece". Mientras Serena se perdía en sus memorias con Darien, Lita también recordaba ese momento: "se caso Serena, Darien se caso". Ella no quería, no podía y no sabia como decírselo, por eso fue que tardo tanto en decírselo a Serena. No sabia cual seria su reacción, le cruzaron mil cosas por la mente, tal vez se pondría a llorar, a gritar o histérica, pero la realidad fue todo lo contrario, lo tomo con tal tranquilidad, como si ya lo supiera, ni siquiera la vio derramar una lagrima por el que había sido su único amor. No cabía duda, Serena cambio, y mucho.

El día era perfecto para un día de campo, todos terminaron sus deberes escolares y sobornaron a Borja, con una serenata para su novia, a cambio de que les permitiera ir de paseo. Todos estaban listos, excepto Serena, era la única que no pensaba ir al paseo, los convenció diciendo que quería descansar, dormir y que a su regreso, tendría lista una deliciosa paella. Todos aceptaron privarse de la compañía de su gran amiga, todos creyeron en las palabras de Serena, pero no Gabryel ni Nicolás, ellos la conocían más de lo que ella creía. Así que después de unos minutos, regresaron a la casa. Serena se encontraba como siempre, en su recamara observando el horizonte, y en su mano sostenía una extraña "cajita musical" que pendía de una cadena, junto a una fotografía. Nicolás y Gabryel observaban en silencio, hasta que serna se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Dijo, pasando su palma por el rostro para ocultar las lagrimas que había derramado.¿Sucedió algo?

-Eso es lo que queremos saber.-Dijo Nicolás

-Si Serena. Que paso, dinos………………..

-Que paso? Nada, que tenia que pasar

-Serena, no mientas, te conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que algo te ocurre.

-Es cierto, y no trates de ocultarlo, desde hace un tiempo, estas cambiada. Dinos lo que pasa y nosotros de ayudaremos.

-Nada, no me pasa nada.

-Serena no………………………………………………….

-Que no me pasa nada! No entienden?

-No mientas.

-Que quieren que les diga, Que el hombre que he amado toda mi vida se caso con otra, que las ilusiones que pude tener con respecto a su amor se derrumbaron de un día para otro? –Dijo desmoronándose en el suelo, y llorando amargamente. –Porque Darien, porque lo hiciste- Acto seguido se paro y tiro aquel medallón por la ventana. Mientras tanto, Nicolás y Gabryel observaban en silencio.

Después de unos momentos, Gabryel, se acerco a Serena y la tomo entre sus brazos

-Serena, sabes que cuentas con nosotros ¿verdad?

-Trata de olvidarlo Serena, por tú bien-Añadió Nicolás

-Yo………………………. Tratare de hacerlo-dijo Serena hundida en un mar de lagrimas.

Después de unos momentos, los dos chicos bajaron a la cocina y se dispusieron a preparar la "paella prometida". Serena, que todavía se encontraba en su cuarto, escucho algunos ruidos extraños, y decidió bajar. Cuando llego a la cocina, observo un verdadero desastre, ollas por aquí, sartenes por allá, harina regada en la mesa, las puertas de la alacena abiertas, y sus dos "protectores", peleando por quien iba a picar las cebollas. En este predicamento se encontraban cuando escudaron un grito

-¡¡Silencio!. Acto seguido los dos hombres se quedaron estáticos.

-¿Me pueden decir que le hicieron a la cocina?

-Eh, pues, nosotros,

-Este, estamos preparando la paella.

-Ustedes?. Pero ya vieron este desastre.

-Si. Nosotros no queríamos hacerlo

-Me lo imagino. Bueno hagamos algo, yo preparare la paella y ustedes ordenaran este desastre

-¿Nosotros?- Respondieron los dos al unísono

-Si ustedes. Pues que creen, que yo voy a limpiar?

Los dos jóvenes no tuvieron otro remedio que aceptar, era arreglar el desastre, o resignarse a comer la "paella" que ellos prepararían, y eso era garantía de una semana en cama por indigestión estomacal. Los demás llegaron, y se encontraron con Nicolás y Gabryel dormidos en el sillón, y Serena, preparando la mesa.

-Que les hiciste Serena?

-Yo? Nada. Solamente me ayudaron a limpiar la cocina

-Por lo que veo la limpiaron a conciencia. Están todos llenos de harina.

-Si.

Se dispusieron a cenar, después de despertar a estas dos piedras.

Serena tenia que aprender a vivir sin Darien, sin su recuerdo y sin el amor que la asfixiaba por el. En su recamara, tomo una guitarra y escribió todo lo que le venia a la mente, se le fue el tiempo desahogándose y plasmando en el papel sus sentimientos hacia ese hombre que era el motivo de sus desvelos.

La noche estaba iluminada, el reflejo de la luna se veía en un hermoso lago, que estaba a faldas de un mirador. Un automóvil estaba estacionado al frente y un gallardo jovén sentado en la orilla del mirador mirando hacia el horizonte.

Inicia memoria

-Por que? ¿Dime porque Miranda?

-Por que no te amo.

-Como? Entonces porque te casaste conmigo?

-Porque creí que seria feliz contigo, que lograría mis metas a tú lado. Cuando te conocí tenias metas. Tú serias un estupendo medico y yo una gran presentadora. Formaríamos la pareja perfecta. Pero ahora, mírate y mirame Darien. No tenemos nada en común, ahora solo te interesa la residencia en el hospital y no te preocupas por mi. Yo no soy de papel Darien, soy de carne y hueso, tengo necesidades que si tú no puedes satisfacer, alguien puede hacerlo, y sabes que? Lo encontre. Con el soy feliz, me hace sentir amada, deseada, admirada.

-Cállate! No sigas. No tienes vergüenza. Dime que te falto conmigo Miranda que?

Siempre has sido mi inspiración, deje a mis amigos porque no "cuadraban" con nuestro estilo de vida, te permití que hicieras lo que quisieras. Es más, en este año y medio que llevamos de casados nunca has sabido lo que es ser una esposa, una ama de casa una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Me permitiste? Darien, tú no eres nadie para permitirme nada!

-¿Como, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡soy tú esposo!

-Sabes Darien, tú y yo no podemos seguir juntos. Tú necesitas alguien que te cuide, te respete y te valore. No se porque nos casamos

-Por que nos amamos, Miranda

-No Darien, fue por conveniencia, por pasión, pero no fue por amor.

-Eso no puede ser cierto, yo te amo y……………………………..

-Nada Darien. Lo siento. –Se acerco a Darien y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Cuídate.

Termina memoria

-No puede ser posible. ¿Porque? Si yo la amaba, si le di todo de mi.-Pensaba Darien. De pronto, recordó estas palabras: "espero que nunca te hagan lo que tú a mi Darien". Y como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, en verdad el habioa traicionado a Serena y ahora Miranda lo traicionaba a él. Pensó en ir a refugiarse en su amigo Andrew, pero Andrew ya no estaba, había conseguido trabajo en Francia, y se fue. Y las chicas, mmmmmmmm las chicas, hacia bastante tiempo que no sabia nada de ellas.

Ahora estaba solo, con su dolor, y de alguna forma, sentía que era justo ya que el le había hecho lo mismo a Serena.

No cabe duda que el destino nos pone pruebas muy duras, y una de esas es soportar las desilusiones, ocasionadas por alguien a quien amas.


	9. Reconociendo

**Lo Que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo IX Reconociendo**

El sol entraba por la ventana, se pronosticaba un día muy acogedor, los pájaros cantaban y el viento era calido, tan calido como debía ser en un día de verano. Toda esta tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un grito:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No puede ser, las 8! Se nos hizo tarde- Grito Serena, saltando bruscamente de la cama y corriendo hacia el pasillo, donde exclamo -¡¡¡Despierten!

-¿¿Que paso?- Pregunto Lita desde su recamara

-Nada, solo que se nos ha hecho tarde, son las 8 y tenemos una entrevista a las 9

-Es cierto…………despierta a los chicos en lo que preparo el desayuno-Respondió Lita

Serena, se dispuso a tocar en las siguientes 7 puertas y a despertar a todos sus ocupantes.

En menos de 5 minutos comenzó un movimiento interminable. Gente subía, gente bajaba, salían y entraban a la cocina, al recibidor, al estudio, buscaban guitarras, cuerdas para las guitarras.

Después de 20 minutos, los 9 jóvenes se encontraban listos. Los 8 integrantes del grupo, esperaban en la sala, mientras Lita, hablaba por teléfono.

-OK. Nos vemos allá. -acto seguido colgó el auricular- Vamonos

-¿Que? Y ¿Borja?-pregunto André

-Nos va a ver allá. Se va a adelantar para afinar detalle.

-Bueno. Entonces vamonos.-Dijo Canut.

-Quien trae las llaves de la camioneta?

-Yo- dijo Canut

Los 9 jóvenes salieron de aquella casa, que rentaban en ocasiones para no tener que irse a algún hotel. La camioneta arranco, emprendieron el viaje. Después de 10 minutos, Rosetta pregunto

-Canut, ¿Sabes como llegar?

-Yo?

-Si tú. ¿Quién más va manejando?

-Pues si yo no se. Yo pensé que alguno de ustedes me dirigiría

-¿Cómo?¿O sea que no sabes como llegar?

-Eres un………………….-dijo Diego

-Un que? Dilo.-respondió Canut

-Silencio-Grito Lita. Acto seguido todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros.

Después tomo un teléfono celular y marco un número. –Si, ok. A la Izquierda y después………..muy bien, nos vemos allá. –Inmediatamente le dio instrucciones a Canut y después de 20 minutos llegaron a su destino. Todos bajaron como tromba, las chicas, los chicos y las guitarras. Entraron al edificio, corriendo y en espera de su respectiva reprimenda por parte de……………………….

-Borja- Hablo una mujer- Los chicos ya llegaron, tienen que entrar inmediatamente, estamos al aire.

-Si, pero es que………….

-No hay tiempo. Chicos, por acá-Dijo la mujer llevándolos a un foro. Ya en el lugar, la presentadora, hablo:

-Ya estamos de regreso amigos, y como lo prometimos, ya están con nosotros, ellos son

"Gitanos", recibámoslos con un fuerte aplauso.- Los aplausos se hicieron presentes y los 7 jóvenes entraron en "pantalla". Todos vestían de blanco y negro, ellos con camisas holgadas blancas y pantalones negros, ellas (Rosetta y Serena), con una falda larga blanca y una blusa con vuelos negra - Las guitarras comenzaron a tocar y las palmas a sonar.

_**Como hermano la cantaremos**_

_**Esta rumba tan gitana**_

_**Y también la gozaremo**_

_**Con mi hermano Nicola**_

_**Chiribim chiribaum**_

_**Chiribim chiribaum**_

_**Chiribim chiribaum**_

_**Chiribanga**_

Mientras ellos cantaban, tras bambalinas, Lita hablaba con Borja, cuando fueron interrumpidos por la misma joven que los recibió.

-Borja ya llego el otro grupo

-¿Otro grupo?-pregunto Lita

-Si. Son unos chicos que vuelven a los escenarios

-¿Quienes?- Pero fue interrumpida por la voz de un joven

-Suenan bien-Dijo

_**Chiribim chiribaum**_

_**Chiribim chiribaum**_

_**Chiribim chiribaum**_

_**Chiribanga**_

_**Como hermano la cantaremos**_

_**Esta rumba tan gitana**_

_**Y también la gozaremo**_

_**Con mi hermano Nicola**_

_**Chiribim chiribaum**_

_**Chiribim chiribaum**_

_**Chiribim chiribaum**_

_**Chiribanga**_

Lita iba a responder, cuando vio al joven, ¡no era posible, era el, pero……… al parecer el no la reconoció.

_**Chiribim chiribaum**_

_**Chiribim chiribaum**_

_**Chiribim chiribaum**_

_**Chiribanga**_

Termino la música, en ese momento Lita trato de decirle algo a Serena, pero solo alcanzo a decir:

-Serena, el………………………

Fue interrumpida por la voz de la presentadora que dijo

-Bravo, ellos fueron "Gitanos" y cantaron "Hermanos". Ahora les presentaremos la otra sorpresa que les tenemos. Ellos son……………………….

El hombre entro al edifico, subió al cuarto piso y toco en la puerta de uno de los departamentos. Toco una vez. Otra vez. No abrieron, estaba dispuesto a retirarse del lugar, cuando escucho el sonido de que algo se había caído dentro.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Pregunto sin obtener respuesta alguna. Solo el sonido de cosas que caían al suelo. Sin pensarlo más, empujo algunas veces la puerta hasta que logro abrirla. Al entrar, todo estaba en penumbras, al dar algunos pasos, se topo con cosas tiradas en el suelo, floreros, fotografías, ropa, en fin, que aquello era un completo desastre. De pronto escucho un sonido que provenía de la recamara principal. Corrió hacia allá, al llegar, no podía dar crédito a la escena que estaba presenciando. Un hombre estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la cama, con una fotografía y una botella de vino entre sus manos; el aspecto de este hombre no era nada agradable, cabello largo, barba, descalzo y con ropa sucia.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh, eres tú. Amigo. Siéntate, toma un trago conmigo-dijo ofreciéndole la botella

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?. No. Levántate-dijo acercándose al que le ofrecía la botella, para tratar de quitarlo del suelo.

-No. Déjame- dijo el otro empujando a quien le ofrecía su ayuda

-No es posible!. Nunca pensé en hacer esto pero……….-y le dio un puñetazo a su amigo

Después de 5 minutos, los dos hombres se encontraban en el baño. Uno metiendo al otro en la regadera mientras este reaccionaba por el golpe. Después lo llevo a la recamara y le dio algunas mudas para que se cambiara. Después de unos minutos, ya cambiado y "sobrio", el hombre encontró a su amigo ordenando la sala.

-Deja ahí-dijo

-¿Que? ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasa?

-¿Qué paso? Nada. No ha pasado nada

-¿Y por nada tienes este desorden?

-No yo………………… solo……………

-¿Y Miranda? ¿Dónde esta?

-No esta

-¿por el trabajo?

-No. Ella, se fue.

-¿Como? pero, ¿porqué?

-Ella se……………………………………………………………………………………………………………-En ese momento aquel hombre que estaba viendo hacia la ventana, se derrumbo. No pudo contener las lágrimas y le contó a su amigo lo que había sucedido. Al término del relato, el amigo no pudo más que ofrecerle todo su apoyo. Lo convenció que tenía que cambiar de ambiente, de lugar, de amigos, de muchas cosas. Así que lo llevaría con el a donde se encontraba viviendo desde hace tiempo.

Tres días después, los dos hombres abordaban un avión, consigo llevaban solo una maleta cada uno, y una fotografía, que uno de ellos guardaba en su cartera cerca de su corazón.

Todos están cansados, ha sido una larga semana, con mucho trabajo, y encima, hacer las labores escolares, que no podían olvidar, gracias a los recordatorios de Borja, que como buen profesor, estaba allí para decirles que les faltaba por hacer. Hoy, tienen otra presentación en un programa de televisión. Esta vez si llegaran temprano, ya que Canut, ha tomado algunas previsiones; compro un mapa del lugar, pregunto por los atajos y caminos para llegar hasta la estación de televisión a tiempo, y no tener que dar 20 vueltas como la última vez. Ya en el estudio, como siempre, fueron recibidos por miembros del STAF del foro, e inmediatamente se dispusieron a hacer lo que mejor sabían: cantar y tocar sus guitarras

_**Quiero dejar pensar en ti  
Solo mi tormenta  
no la pueda confundir  
Amor y soledad  
y mía locura.**_

_**  
Tristeza me da  
siempre amargura  
y la comparación  
te tengo **_

_**Yo - el amor  
Yo - el amor  
Tristeza y soledad  
ya mi corazón **_

_**No llore mas por ti  
mi corazón  
Lo guarda en silencio  
por tu amor **_

_**No llore mas por ti  
mi corazón  
Lo guarda en silencio  
lo vive y ya**_

_**Quiero dejar de amar pensar  
So que mi tormenta  
no lo pueda comparar  
Tristeza y soledad  
y mía locura  
Amor y llorar  
siempre amargura  
y lo comparación  
te tengo **_

_**Yo - el amor  
Yo - el amor  
Tristeza y soledad  
ya mi corazón **_

_**Yo - el amor  
Yo - el amor  
Tristeza mi soledad  
ya mi corazón **_

_**No llore mas por ti  
mi corazón  
Lo guarda en silencio  
por tu amor **_

_**No llore mas por ti  
mi corazón  
Lo guarda en silencio  
Lo olvide y ya  
No llore mas por ti mi corazón  
Lo vive en silencio  
A guarda a ti  
No llore mas por ti mi corazón  
Lo guarda en silencio  
Llorando que e por ti**_

Al terminar de cantar, fueron dirigidos a una pequeña sala, en la cual esperaron a que Lita, Neithan y Borja, terminaran de afinar algunos detalles. En dicho lugar, también se encontraban tres chicos, esperando su turno para salir a escenario. Tres chicos que Serena conocía muy bien, uno de ellos, se dirigió hacia Nicolás, que era el más cercano, le ofreció su mano en señal de amistad, al mismo tiempo que le decía:

-Son estupendos!. Esa canción es muy buena, ¿Ustedes la escribieron?

-Si, la escrib…………………………………………………….-En ese momento fue cortado por la voz de una joven.

-La escribí yo.- El joven se quedo viendo a la chica que se encontraba afinando su guitarra, y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar el nombre de ella, fue interrumpido por Borja.

-Chicos, vamonos, tenemos el tiempo justo.- Al termino de estas palabras, los 8 chicos, tomaron sus guitarras y se despidieron de los otros tres jóvenes. Cuando llego el turno de Serena, dijo al oído de uno de ellos

-¿Ya me olvidaste?-mientras le sostenía la mano

-¿Qué?- Dijo él-No creo conocerte.

-Parece que tienes mala memoria. Si no me equivoco, la última vez que nos vimos, dijiste "nunca te olvidare………………………………bom bom". Dicho esto, beso la mejilla del joven y añadió

- Tal vez nos veremos luego.- Acto seguido, se dispuso a seguir a sus compañeros.

Aquel joven quedo atónito, no podía creer lo que acababa de sucederle. Sus amigos le hablaban, pero el no respondía.

-¿Seya? Seya ¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto un joven de cabello castaño

-Ella, es………………………………………….

-¿Quién? ¿Qué?-replico un joven de cabello plateado

- ¡No puede ser! ¡La encontré!

-¿La encontraste?

-¿A quien?

-A ……………………………………………………………- fue interrumpido por una persona

-Chicos, a escena.- La platica quedo inconclusa, inmediatamente se dispusieron a salir al escenario.

Fuera de la estación de televisión, Serena y sus amigos, subieron a la camioneta que los llevaría directamente hasta el aeropuerto. Ya en el avión, Lita no pudo esperar para interrogar a Serena

-¿Como que no te conoció?

-Así es Lita. Ninguno de los tres. Tuve que "presentarme".

-¿Y como reacciono? Has cambiado mucho Serena, era obvio que no te reconocería.

-Lo se.

-¿Crees que los veamos de nuevo?

-Es más que seguro. Recuerda que esta es la segunda vez que los vemos en una semana.

-Serena, ¿No te trae viejos recuerdos su presencia?. ¿Añoranza de los viejos tiempos?

-¿Añoranza? No. Ahora lo único que quiero es descansar. – Volteo su cara hacia la ventanilla, y por su mente pasaron muchos recuerdos de su pasado, con las chicas, con Seya y con…………Darien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora todo es distinto, tanto Serena como Darien han cambiado demasiado. Serena es toda una mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y Darien, ahora no confía ni en si mismo. Los amigos tanto de uno como de otro, tienen que conocerlos nuevamente.

Temas interpretados por The Gipsy Kings

La Rumba de Nicolas

Mi Corazon


	10. Una Bella tarde

**Lo Que Debe De Ser**

**Capitulo X Una Bella Tarde**

La casa esta prácticamente vacía, a excepción de Serena, todos salieron a arreglar diversos asuntos. Las 6 de la tarde es una buena hora para salir a caminar, y aprovechando el buen clima que ha predominado en los últimos días no se puede desperdiciar.

¡Perfecto!-dijo Serena, mientras veía por la ventana hacia la calle. Tomo un suéter y lo amarro a su cintura, las llaves las puso en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y se dispuso a salir.

No había caminado más de 5 minutos, cuando una voz la llamo

-¡¿Serena!- En ese momento ella paro, la voz volvió a decir -¡¿Serena!- Acto seguido, Serena volteo, miro a la persona que la llamaba y titubeante dijo:

-¿ttttú?

-Si. Parece que al fin te encontré.- Acto seguido, Serena corrió hacia su interlocutor y se hecho en brazos de él.

-¡Que gusto verte!-Dijo ella mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

-No te imaginas cuanto.- Después de unos minutos, se separaron y Serena rompió el silencio

-¿Pero creí que no me reconocías?- Dijo con una picara sonrisa en su rostro

-Así es. Has cambiado mucho, demasiado diría yo.

-Entonces, como me encontraste, como me reconociste, si……………….

-Eso que me dijiste y…………..

-¿Y? ¿Qué?

-Esto-dijo mientras tomaba en su mano un oso que colgaba de una cadena que llevaba Serena en su bolso.

-Esto?

-Si. Ese día que nos vimos en el estudio, lo llevabas en tú cartera. Eso me lo confirmo.

-¿Qué curioso no? Pero caminemos. ¿No nos vamos a quedar aquí parados verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces vamos.- Al terminar de decir esto, Serena le ofreció su brazo al joven, que se le quedo viendo, y rió. Tomo del brazo a Serena y caminaron. Mientras avanzaban, los jóvenes charlaban muy animadamente.

-¿Y dime como me encontraste?-Pregunto Serena

-Pues……………………….. Fue algo difícil. Pero no imposible. Alguien me lo dijo

-¿Alguien? NO me digas que……

-Si. Lita. No quería decirlo, pero la convencí.

-¡No lo puedo creer! No Me dijo nada

-Yo se lo pedí. Quería darte la sorpresa.

-Pues si que me sorprendiste.-Mientras decía esto, llegaron a la puerta de una cafetería.-Entremos-añadió Serena

-Perfecto.- La pareja entro en el lugar y para sorpresa de Serena, todos se callaron en el momento. Los veían fijamente. Después de unos minutos, un hombre se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-¿Con que me engañas?-En tono de novio celoso

-Yo………………

-No digas que no. Si no ¿quien este joven?

-Es mi amigo. Y sabe Don Luis que yo no lo engaño con nadie. Usted es mi único amor-Dijo Serena para después echarse a reír

-Eso espero jovencita.- Dijo Don Luis, riendo de igual forma.

-Claro. Mire, el es un gran amigo mío y es………….

-Si. No tienes que decirlo.-Y le dijo al oído-¿Porqué crees que se lleno el lugar de tantas mujeres en menos de 5 minutos?

-¿Si verdad?- Respondió ella.

.Bueno, pero tomen asiento, ahora mismo les llevo algo de tomar. ¿Para ti lo de siempre verdad?

-Si.

-¿Y para el joven?

-yo………………….lo mismo que Serena.

-Perfecto, pasen por favor.

Ya en la mesa, una mesa que daba hacia un ventanal en el primer piso del edificio, los jóvenes continuaron con su charla.

-¿Y como has estado? ¿Tus hermanos? ¿La princesa?

-Con calma, no soy computadora. Tú primera pregunta. He estado bien. La segunda ¿mis hermanos? Bien, como siempre, en sus cosas. Y la tercera, la princesa bien, feliz, después de que reconstruimos nuestro hogar, todo ha sido mucho más fácil. Pero ahora dime tú ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Porque el cambio?

-He estado bien, feliz. Y el ¿porque del cambio? Tenía la sensación de cambiar, probar cosas distintas, y si quería olvidar y empezar una nueva vida, tenia que cambiar completamente.

-¿olvidar?- En ese momento llego Don Luis con una charola y unas bebidas.

-¿Cómo están muchachos? ¿Se les ofrece algo más?- Pregunto mientras colocaba las bebidas en la mesa.

-No gracias.- Respondió Serena

-Por cierto ¿Van a venir los demás?

-Pues, no se. ¿Por qué?

-Porque Diego y Tonino me deben una serenata.

-Una se…………….. Bueno, si no llegan, nosotros la damos ¿Le parece?

-Perfecto. Pero espero que lleguen.- Y se retiro de la mesa

-Es muy gracioso ¿no crees?

-Si bastante.

-él es dueño de "El Camino"

-¿El Camino?

-Si, este lugar. Además es un gran amigo de nosotros, nos cuida, nos ayuda, es como otro padre para nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-Si mis compañeros y yo.

-Pero dime, ¿que querías olvidar?

-Yo……………………Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Ahora hay que festejar que estas aquí, después podremos platicar de eso.

-Como gustes.

-¡Mira!. Ya llegaron los demás. ¡Por aquí¡- dijo agitando sus brazos. Al verla, 7 jóvenes se dirigieron hacia ella.

-Hola- Saludaron todos. Al percatarse de la presencia del compañero de Serena, todos se quedaron como hipnotizados. Después de un breve silencio, Lita dijo

-¿Seya? ¡No lo puedo creer!.

-Pues ya vez aquí me tienes.-Respondió Seya

-No creí verte tan pronto.

-¿Y porque no me dijiste que se habían contactado Lita?-Pregunto Serena

-A por que………………….

-Este, si gustan, los dejamos solos, a los tres.- dijo Diego

-Perdón, dejen los presento, el es Seya, un gran amigo mío, y ellos son mis…………………….

-Hermanos-dijo Gabryel

-si. Mis Hermanos.- añadió Serena...-Gabryel, Diego, Rosetta, Canut, Tonino, André y……………… ¿Nicolás? ¿Dónde esta?

-Se quedo con Borja y el Sr. Birgeth, arreglando lo del viaje de pasado mañana.-Dijo Lita

-Oh que bien. Pero bueno, hoy quiero celebrar la llegada de mi gran amigo, que les parece si…

-¡¡¡¡¡Ah chicos, ya llegaron!-Interrumpió Don Luis.

-si, ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto André.

-Que hoy me van a pagar su deuda-Don Luis

-¿Deuda? ¿Cual deuda?-Pregunto Tonino

-¿Recuerdan cuando se estaban escondiendo de el Profre. Borja y el Sr. Neithan, porque no ensayaron por irse a la playa?

-Ah este, bueno……………………….

-Bueno ¿Qué? Hoy tienen que pagar esa deuda.

-¿Y como? Dinero sabe que no tenemos.

-Si. De sobra sabe que nos tienen en recesión económica gracias a no se quien que se le ocurrió ir tras una italiana, y no entrego las partituras de la canción.-Dijo Rosetta

-Exacto, y que tuvimos que trabajar tiempo extra para reponer el tiempo perdido, ¿verdad D I E G O?-Dijo Lita.

-¿Que quieren decir con eso? ¿Que es mi culpa?-Replico Diego. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a discutir y a hablar al mismo tiempo. Mientras tanto, Seya se reía a pierna suelta. Serena y sus amigos eran muy graciosos.

-¡S I L E N C I O!-Grito alguien. Inmediatamente todos se quedaron viendo, y en silencio, para lentamente, voltear la vista hacia la persona que había silenciado al grupo.

-¡Nicolás!-Exclamo Don Luis

-¿Que pasa aquí?-Inmediatamente, Don Luis y Serena, le contaron lo que pasaba, a lo que respondió-¿Y cual es el problema? Podemos cantar ¿Oh no Don Luis?

-¡¡Claro! Si eso les estaba apunto de pedir, cuando empezaron a discutir.

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde los hacemos?

-Aquí, en la pista de baile

-Usted nos dice en que momento

-En 5 minutos. Ella no tarda en llegar

-¿Ella Don Luis?-Pregunto Serena

-Si. Doña Marina Alba.

-¿D………….oña Marina Alba?-Pregunto Lita

-¿La Presidenta del Ayuntamiento?-Añadió Rosetta.

-Si. La misma

-A que Don Luis, lo tenia muy bien escondido.-Dijo Diego

-No hagan que me sonroje.

-Bueno, dejemos los interrogatorios. Hay que apurarnos.-Dijo Canut. Inmediatamente, los 8 jóvenes, comenzaron a desfilar por las escaleras

-Seya, ¿te quedas con Lita? Solo por poco tiempo ¿si?-pregunto Serena

-Con gusto.-Respondió

-Si Serena; además Seya y yo tenemos mucho que platicar ¿Verdad?-Dijo Lita

-Bueno, entonces regreso.- Dijo Serena y se dirigió a alcanzar a sus compañeros. Después los 8 entraron a un cuarto que estaba a un lado de la barra.

-¿Qué es ese lugar?-Pregunto Seya

-Es algo así, como su "estudio". Ahí platican, ensayan, guardan los instrumentos, bueno en fin…

-¿Ensayan? ¿Y tú que?

-Yo no. Lo que pasa es que yo me encargo más bien de su agenda, de los eventos, de las vacaciones. Y todo eso lo hago junto al Prof. Borja y al Sr. Birgeth. Así que por lo regular, no estoy todo el tiempo con ellos.

-Ah! ¡Me sorprendes, nunca imagina que hubieran cambiado tanto. Y mucho menos que Serena formara parte de un grupo tan famoso y que tú fueras su mano derecha!

-Pues ya vez…………………… En eso se escucho una voz que gritaba

-¡Don Luis, Don Luis! Ya viene.

-Chicos, prepárense, la tenemos que impresionar!

-¿Tenemos? Replico Tonino

-Claro, ustedes cantando, y yo con mi arrolladora personalidad.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhh! Exclamaron todos.- Bueno Silencio, ahí viene. Todo el lugar quedo en silencio, Serena y los demás, esperaban tras de la puerta, Seya y Lita, observaban desde arriba. Todos estaban atentos a la llegada de la esperada visita. En eso, entro una mujer madura vistiendo un traje sastre color rojo. En su físico es delgada, de cabello castaño y grandes ojos violeta . Inmediatamente, Don Luis, que ya se había quitado el mandil del restaurante, se acerco a aquella dama. El vestía un pantalón y saco gris, y camisa blanca. Se veía muy interesante, ya que en su aspecto, el era muy atractivo. Era delgado, cabello negro, ojos café y alto .

-Marina, ¡Que gusto tenerla por aquí!-Dijo Don Luis, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Gracias por la invitación, no debió…………………..

-Nada. Su cumpleaños es una gran ocasión para festejar. Y por eso……….-En ese momento, aparecieron los chicos, con sus guitarras, tocando y haciendo que Luis y Marina se colocaran en el centro de la pista de baile. Entonando esta canción, los rodearon.

_**Caminando por la calle yo te vi**_

_**Caminando por la calle yo te vi**_

_**Ya un día yo me enamore de ti**_

_**Ya un día yo me enamore de ti**_

_**Caminando por la calle yo te vi**_

_**Caminando por la calle yo te vi**_

_**Ya un día yo me enamore de ti**_

_**Ya un día yo me enamore de ti**_

Mientras tanto, Seya observaba con admiración a Serena, era fantástica tocando la guitarra y cantando.

En la pista de baile, Luis y Marina bailaban al compás de la música. Y antes de que terminara la canción, Luis paro y se arrodillo frente a Marina, y le dijo

-¿Marina Alba, quisieras………………..quisieras……quisieras ser mi esposa?

-Yo…………………………………………………….yo, me temo que no tengo otra opción más que decir que……………si. Si acepto ser tú esposa. En ese momento, todos los presentes aplaudieron y los chicos, comenzaban a tocar otra melodía. Mientras Luis y Marina bailaban, lentamente los 8 se fueron dispersando, hasta dejar sola a la pareja en la pista. Después de unos minutos, y más aplausos, Luis y Mariela se acercaron a los chicos y les agradecieron el gesto, a lo que Serena respondió.

-Nada de gracias. Nos tienen que invitar a la boda eh?

-Claro que si. Ustedes serna nuestros invitados de honor.

Después, los "novios" bajaron y saludaron a todos sus invitados, mientras arriba, Serena y los demás chicos, repartían algunos autógrafos, al igual que Seya. Pasado un buen rato, Lita dijo

-Es hora de irnos, mañana tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje

-Cierto.-dijo André

-Vamos pues.-Añadió Canut

Ya fuera del café, Serena iba hasta el final junto a Seya.

-Me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver Serena

-A mi también. Me alegra mucho que hayan regresado. Y ahora nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?

-Claro. No creerás que te volverás a desaparecer de mi vista.

-Tal vez en otro programa de televisión. Solo espero que ahora si me reconozcas.

-Claro. Si llevas el llavero.- y ambos se echaron a reír.

-Bueno. Cuídate mucho ¿si? Y dale mis saludos a Taiki y Yaten.

-Claro que si. No me olvides Serena.

-Claro que no.

-Cuídate y……………………. no olvides que te quiero mucho.

Los dos se abrazaron, y Serena dio un beso a Seya en la mejilla, para después Seya, abordar un taxi y dirigirse a su hotel. Mientras Serena le decía adiós desde la calle, Seya pensaba en lo cambiada que estaba Serena. Y Serena en lo alegre que fue ese día para ella.

Canción "Caminando por la calle". Interpreta The Gipsy Kings. D.R.


	11. Un día ¿normal?

**LO QUE DEBE DE SER**

**CAPITÚLO XI Un día ¿normal?**

El día es soleado, perfecto para salir a caminar, a correr, a pasear por las calles de Francia. En un barrio de la costa azul, dos hombres están disfrutando del paisaje, desde la ventana de un apartamento ubicado en el último piso de un edificio. En la terraza del mismo, ambos hombres con bata, sentados y tomando una taza de café.

-El día esta muy tranquilo ¿No te parece?

-Si.

-Perfecto para salir. ¿Qué opinas si vamos al centro, te muestro los lugares de aquí, comemos y después vamos a escuchar música?

-Yo…………Este……………..Prefiero quedarme.

-¿Quedarte? ¿A que?

-Pues, este a………….

-¿A? No. Lo siento mucho, tú te vas conmigo, desde que llegamos, no has querido salir, y solo has estado aquí, viendo esta fotografía.-al momento de decir esto, le arrebato a su interlocutor, una fotografía que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo que ya me canse de ver como tiras tú vida por la borda.

-Mentira

-¿Mentira? Entonces dime ¿que rayos has hecho desde que Miranda se fue?

-Na…………nada

-¡Exacto! ¡Nada!. Y ya es tiempo que vuelvas a vivir, ha ser tú mismo, a olvidar.

-¡No puedo!

-Claro que si. Yo se que es muy duro. Pero tienes que entender Darien. Ella no vale tanto, como para que te dejes morir.

-Andrew………………..en verdad, no puedo.- Y acto seguido callo de rodillas con las manos en el rostro, llorando.- ¡Yo la amo!

-Lo se Darien, lo sé.- Dijo el rubio joven, abrazando a su amigo en señal de comprensión. Minutos después, los dos hombres salían del edificio. Caminaron algunas cuadras, hasta que se detuvieron en una tienda de discos. Antes de entrar, Darien se quedo pasmado al ver un póster de unas personas que el conocía.

-¿Qué Darien? ¿Me vas a decir que eres fanático de Tree Laights?

-Yo no. ¿Qué no habían dejado de cantar?

-Si, pero volvieron a los escenarios.

-¿Tiene tiempo?

-Algo. ¿Vez? Te dije que ya era tiempo de que salieras. Pero entremos, no nos vamos a quedar todo el día viendo el póster de Tree Laights.

En las oficinas de un estudio de grabación, 8 jóvenes esperaban impacientes para comenzar a trabajar. Después de 20 minutos de espera, decidieron hacer algo para no aburrirse, así que comenzaron a jugar, se aventaban papel, se correteaban, tocaban las guitarras. Cuando ya habían hartado a la mayoría de las personas que estaban ahí mismo,

-¡Listo!

-¿Listo?-Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Si.- Respondió Neithan

-¿Y entonces?-Pregunto Tonino

-Pues nada. Que el Próximo disco no lo van a hacer solos.-Neithan

-¿Cómo?-dijeron todos

-Así es. El próximo disco lo van a hacer junto con otro grupo musical.

-¿Quienes?-Pregunto Rosetta

-Un trío, seguro lo conocen, se llaman Tree Laights.

-¿Porque con ellos? Replico André

-Pues porque nos pareció que eran los más indicados

-No es justo. Esos tipos son bastante desagradables.

-Lo siento. No podemos complacer a todos. El trato esta hecho y ahora tienen que trabajar.

Todos, empezaron a quejarse, menos Serena, que estaba algo pensativa.

En otro lugar, tres jóvenes recibían la siguiente Noticia

-¿Gitanos?-dijo Taiki

-Pero ¿Por qué ellos?-añadió Yaten

-Porque consideramos que son los más indicados.-Dijo Raúl Marques, su representante.

-Insisto, ¿Por qué ellos?-Yaten

-Si. Son pesados. NO creo que esto salga bien.-Taiki

Al igual que en la sala anterior, todos discutían, menos uno: Seya, que como siempre, solo pensaba.

La tarde estaba cayendo en Tokio, y en las escaleras del templo Hikawa, 7 mujeres se encontraban discutiendo apasionadamente.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-Interrogo Haruka

-Así es. No sabemos donde este.-

-No es posible. Esa es su obligación. –Añadió Hotaru

-Si, pero………………………..-Amy

-Pero ¿Qué?. ¿Por qué no la buscaron?-Michiru

-Porque no……………………..-Amy

-¿No?-Setzuna

-Habla, ¡No te quedes callada!-Haruka

-Porque no ……………creímos que lo fuera a tomar tan en serio.-Amy

-¿No creyeron? Ja. Si que son cobardes.-Haruka

-¿Cobardes? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dijimos que se quedara? Es una niña tonta. Al fin de cuentas ella necesita más de nosotras que nosotras de ella.-Mina

-Si que eres graciosa.-

-¿Qué?

-Si. Por que si no la buscaron, fue porque son cobardes, porque saben que ella tenia razón para irse.

-Y no tuvieron la valentía para buscarla y pedirle perdón.

-¡Mentira!

-No. Es verdad.

-Rey ¿Qué dices?

-Que es verdad. Lo que ellas dicen es verdad.

-Pero……………

-Así es Mina, yo no tuve el valor para buscarla y pedirle perdón. Para decirle que tenia razón y que siempre la apoyaría. Y mucho menos para quedar como una cobarde ante ustedes. Porque al irla a buscar, creí que ustedes no me comprenderían.

-Pero Rey, ¿como pudiste creer eso?

-Lo se. Fui una tonta me equivoque y las arrastre a ustedes conmigo.

-Rey………………………………………-Amy

-Bueno, no tenemos tiempo para esto, ahora lo más importante es que encontremos a los príncipes. –dijo Hotaru

-Así es. Entre más nos apresuremos mejor

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Claro. Si no los encontramos, y logramos que vuelvan a estar juntos, la pequeña Dama nunca nacerá y el futuro Tokio de Cristal desaparecerá.-Setzuna

-¡No es posible!-Dijo Rey

-¿Tienen alguna pista de ella?-Pregunto Michiru

-Pues………………………No.-contesto Mina

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Haruka

-Así es. No sabemos nada de ella.-dijo Amy

-¿Luna no sabrá algo?-Interrogo Michiru

-Tal vez, pero no nos dirá nada.-Contesto Artemis

-¿Por que?-Dijo Setzuna

-Porque Serena se lo pidió. Yo le he preguntado durante todo este tiempo, y lo único que me dice es que esta bien. Pero no donde esta.

-¿Y el príncipe?-Hotaru

-El……………………..él……….-Amy

-¿Que?-Haruka

-Se caso-Rey

-¿Cómo?-Setzuna

-Así como lo oyen. Se caso con esa mujer y se fue de Tokio. Tampoco sabemos nada de él.-dijo Amy

-Parece que esto será más difícil de lo que creiamos.-dijo Haruka

-Así parece.-Añadió Michiru.

Todo quedo en silencio, el día había terminado, dando paso a la noche, tanto en Japón, como en Arlés y Barcelona, el día fue de muchas sorpresas.


	12. Los Viejos Amigos

**Lo Que Debe de Ser**

**Capítulo XII Los Viejos Amigos**

Las seis de la mañana, todos están durmiendo, la tranquilidad ronda por toda la casa. No se escucha ningún ruido, ni en la cocina, ni en la sala o el estudio. Nadie se imagina que su sueño, sería interrumpido por el sonido de:

-Ring, Ring! Sonó, dos, tres, cinco veces el teléfono, hasta que fue contestado. En la puerta del cuarto de serena alguien tocó

-¿Quieeen?-Pregunto Serena entre sueños.

-Teléfono!- Dijo Diego bastante enojado

-¿A mi? ¿Quién?-dijo Serena, pidiendo permiso a un pie para mover el otro.

-¡Seiya Kou!-dijo

-¿Qué?-Dijo Serena a punto de caerse, por correr a tomar el teléfono-¡Dámelo, dámelo!

-Toma. ¡Y dile que la próxima no llame a estas horas!-Recrimino Diego

-Si, si.-Dijo arrebatando el teléfono a Diego y cerrando la puerta de su habitación.-¿Seiya?.- dijo al auricular. –después de escuchar lo que su interlocutor decía, ella respondió con un -¡No puede ser! ¿Era hoy? ¡Perfecto, no te vallas de ahí. En 20 minutos llego!- Y Colgó el teléfono, corrió hacia la puerta, encontrándose a Diego recargado en ella.

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo……pues……………

-Estabas escuchando mi conversación ¿Verdad?

-Pues……si, pero. Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¿a donde vas a esta hora?

-A una cita

-¿Una cita? ¿Con ese tipo verdad?

-¿Tipo?...Seiya

-Si. Ese

-Si ¿algún problema?-Dijo Serena mientras corría hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Pues si. No me da confianza. Además, mañana tenemos otra presentación. Y………..

-Y ¿Qué? No te preocupes Diego. No faltare, además no hay de que preocuparse Seiya es mi amigo y nada me va a pasar. ¿OK?

-Ok-dijo Diego más a fuerzas que de Ganas.

-Y bueno, déjame prepararme porque se me acaba el tiempo-Dijo Serena cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño.

15 minutos después, Serena, salía corriendo de aquella casa. Mientras tanto, Seiya, esperando en el punto de encuentro observaba anuncios de la presentación de "Gitanos". Después de varios minutos, ya lago desesperados, Seiya sintió que alguien tocaba a su hombro, al voltear se encontró con una hermosa mujer que vestía un traje de dos piezas, y una blusa color fucsia con un favorecedor escote cruzado, aretes largos y un exótico collar étnico, que hacían juego con su cabellera que sujetaba en una peineta.

-¡¿Serena!-Dijo Seiya asombrado

-Si. ¿Sorprendido?

-No…………digo si…………….lo que pasa es que te vez tan……tan… tan…….

-Pareces campana

-Si verdad. Tan atractiva-Añadió

-¿Verdad? Tú también.- dijo Serena viendo a Seiya de los pies a la cabeza, vestía un pantalón y saco color beige, con una camisa azul cielo, desabotonada al principio y con un libro en la mano.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Seiya ofreciendo su brazo a su acompañante. Después de caminar por varias calles, pasaron frente a una neveria, ala cual, Serena no pudo resistirse

-¿Entramos?-Pregunto al mismo tiempo que halaba a Seiya hacia el interior del lugar. Al estar frente al mostrador, y ver todos los sabores que se le ofrecían, creyó estar en el cielo

-¿No es maravilloso?-Pregunto a Seiya, mientras pedía un helado de cada sabor. Después de 10 minutos, los dos salieron de ahí, con un helado en la mano cada y se dirigieron hacia una banca que había junto a una enorme fuente. Tomaron asiento y después de algunos minutos comenzaron a charlar.

-Cuéntame Bom Bom, ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en integrante de uno de los grupos más famosos?-Pregunto Seiya

-Es una historia muy larga.-Respondió Serena

-¿Y tus compañeros? Parece que son muy unidos.

-Así es. Somos una gran familia, como hermanos.

-Que bien. Parece que todo te esta yendo de maravilla. ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-A taiki y a Yaten no les agradan mucho tus compañeros, en especial dos. Creo que Tonino y Diego. ¿Si se llaman así verdad?

-Si. Y al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo-dijo serena, echándose a reír ambos. Así paso él día, el siguiente, entre paseos con Seiya y sus respectivas presentaciones, el tiempo se les fue demasiado rápido, y entre ellos, su amistad se hacia más estrecha.

Otro día por la mañana, Seiya junto a Taiki y Yaten, entraban a una casa ubicada en el centro de Arlés, que no era otra que la casa donde Serena y sus hermanos paraban en cada presentación por el rumbo. Los tres chicos entraron y fuero dirigidos por Borja hacía la sala. Después de invitarlos a tomar asiento, se dirigió hacía el primer piso y llamo a los demás. La primera en salir fue, Rosetta junto con Diego, que venían discutiendo por "x" asunto.

-¡Buenos días!- Dijo Rosetta al llegar a la sala.

-¡Buenos día!- Contestaron los 3 chicos.

-¡Hola Seiya!-Dijo Diego, no tomándole importancia a los otros dos personajes. Inmediatamente tras, llegaron Tonino, Nicolás, Canut y André. Todos a excepción de Tonino, saludaron muy amenamente a los visitantes. Tonino, al igual que Diego, solo saludo a Seiya. El ambiente entre estos 4 hombre era algo tenso. Taiki que siempre fue amante de las buenas formas, solo atino a reprochar la falta de amabilidad de estos dos. Diego por su parte añadió su reproche de siempre -No tenemos que saludar a personas tan sin importancia.-Dijo. Al término de esto, todos esperaban el primer golpe por parte de alguna de las dos partes, pero como enviada por el cielo, Lita apareció por la puerta que daba al comedor y calmo los ánimos de los que reñían.

-Diego, Tonino. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Traten bien a nuestros invitados.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Taiki y a Yaten.-¡Que gusto tenerlos por acá!-Añadió y saludo a los dos jóvenes. En ese momento Serena y Gabryel bajaban por las escaleras

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto Serena a Gabryel

-Si. Es más. Dijeron que los llevarían para la boda de Don Luís.

-¿Y quienes serán?

-No lo se. Pero espero no sigan con esa tonta idea.

-Si

-¿Qué tonta idea?-Pregunto Nicolás

-Nuestros padres que quieren…-Serena no bien termino la frase, cuando comenzó otra.- ¡Seiya! ¡Chicos!-dijo mientras se acercaba a los invitados.

-¿Estás listo?-Pregunto a Seiya

-¡Claro! Solo te estoy esperando

-Bueno, entonces vayamos.

-¿Vayamos? A ¿Dónde?-Pregunto Tonino

-si. ¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Taiki

-¿Vamos? ¿Todos? No. Solo Serena y yo.-Contesto Seiya

-¿Como?- Dijo Diego

-Así es Diego. Seiya y yo vamos ya tenemos planeado nuestro día.

-Y…… Yaten y Taiki ¿Los van a dejar?-Pregunto maliciosamente Tonino

-No. Ellos van a salir conmigo-dijo Lita

-Ah si?. Que bien.-Dijo algo molesto Gabryel.

-Bueno. Nosotros nos vamos.-Dijo Serena

-No regreses tarde, recuerda que día es hoy.-Le dijo Nicolás.

-No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado.-Dijo serena y acto seguido, salio junto con Seiya, Lita, Taiki y Yaten. Serena y Seiya subieron a un auto convertible de color rojo; Lita, taiki y Yaten después de despedirse de sus amigos, se dirigieron caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, los restantes ocupaban su lugar en la mesa para desayunar.

-No se como pueden ser amigas de esos tipos!-Dijo Diego, sentándose a la mesa.

-Porque te caen tan mal?-Pregunto Rosetta

-Pues, porque son presumidos, pesados, y……………

-Saben? Ya van más de dos meses que Serena sale cada tiempo que tiene libre con Seiya.-Interrumpió Canut

-Es cierto. Habrá algo entre ellos?-Cuestiono André.

-Pues yo espero que no!-Replico Tonino

-No saquen conclusiones. No creo que entre ella y ese hombre haya algo más que amistad. Recuerden que ellos son amigos desde hace tiempo.-Dijo Nicolás

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con Nicolás, pero si fuera así, no creo que haya problema ¿verdad? Serena merece ser feliz, y si esta felicidad se la da Seiya, solo tenemos que apoyarla.-Añadió Gabryel. Al terminar de decir esto, todos se quedaron callados por unos momentos, para después, como siempre, empezar con el dilema de todos los días, ¿Quién serviría el desayuno?

Después de varias horas manejando, Serena y Seiya llegaron Camarga, una región del sureste de Francia. Ante ellos, se imponía un verdadero espectáculo multicolor, el azul del mar mediterráneo, que al extenderse en el horizonte se hacía uno con el cielo, el verde de las praderas y el dorado de sus playas.

-Es hermoso verdad?-Pregunto serena

-Si. Demasiado Hermoso

-Sabes?-dijo Serena mientras se sentaba en la arena-Descubrí este lugar por accidente. Me perdí y llegue hasta aquí. Desde ese día lo considero mi "lugar secreto". Aquí vengo a pensar, a meditar, simplemente a alejarme del "mundo" y de mis penas.

-Penas?. Serena………………Ahora si me vas a decir que paso con Darien y las chicas. Desde que llegue has evitado el tema, no hablas de ellos, y Lita tampoco lo hace. ¿Por qué?

-Oh Seiya. Después de tú partida han pasado tantas cosas, todo ha cambiado, mi vida, mis deseos, mis sueños. Lo que yo creía que era mío parece que no lo era. Si te contara……….

-Serena, cuéntame, para eso estoy aquí. Soy tú amigo.-Dijo Seiya colocándose a un lado de Serena. Después de un largo silencio, Serena le contó a Seiya lo que había pasado. De la traición de Darien, la incomprensión de las chicas, su nueva familia y sobre todo, como ha superado el hecho de vivir sin el pasado. Mientras Serena le contaba, Seiya solo tenía una idea en su pensamiento, "Hacerle pagar a Darien". No había mentido cuando le advirtió que no la hiciera llorar. Y ya que no lo cumplió, sabría quien era Seiya Kou. Después de consolar a Serena por los recuerdos ambos, decidieron regresar a Arlés. El camino era largo y no llegarían a tiempo. Ya en el auto, mientras viajaban de regreso, Serena le dijo a Seiya

-¿sabes?. Algún día tendré una hermosa casa aquí. Y podré ver el sol, el mar, la luna y las estrellas. Y seré muy feliz, junto a Luna y…….

-Y un hombre que te quiera?-Pregunto Seiya

-¿Un hombre? Tal vez. ¿Pero quien?

-Yo.

-Seiya………..

Mientras Seiya y Serena regresaban a casa, Lita le contaba a Taiki y a Yaten lo mismo. Ellos no podían creer lo que acaban de escuchar. Era impensable que Darien engañara a Serena, pero mucho más que las chicas no la apoyaran. Ahora, al igual que Seiya, admiraban más a Serena por su valor y su deseo por vivir.


	13. El Trato

**Lo Que debe de Ser**

**Capitulo XIII El Trato **

Era una tarde de verano, la lluvia se hizo presente, algo que todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad agradecían infinitamente.

En el restaurante "el camino", una mujer entro corriendo envuelta en una gabardina, se dirigió a la barra y descubrió su cabellera

-Si que esta fuerte la lluvia ¿verdad?.-Dijo el dependiente tras la barra

-Si.- dijo ella mientras se quitaba la gabardina.

-¿Qué te sirvo?

-Un te helado por favor.-dijo sentándose en uno de los banquillos y poniendo la gabardina en el de junto

-¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Pensé que estarías con tus hermanos y Don Luís en Francia?-Dijo el dependiente colocando el vaso de te en la barra.

-Así es.-Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.-Pero Andrew me pidió un favor……..

-¿Andrew?

-Si. Ah que no sabes

-¿Qué?

-Andrew. Así se llama el sobrino de Don Luís….-Y tomo otro sorbo de te

-¿Su sobrino?. Pero no te parece que es muy pronto para hacer favores.-Dijo maliciosamente el empleado

-NO. Porque el es amigo mió. El y yo ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo. Cuando yo todavía no llegaba a Barcelona

-Ah ahora comprendo. ¿Y cual es el favor?

-Tengo que encontrar a un amigo suyo. Al parecer se adelanto y Andrew no va a llegar hasta dentro de 15 días.

-¿Quince días? ¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a estar Quince días sin el jefe? ¡¡Que bien!-Dijo gritando de alegría el dependiente.

-¡¡¡Oye calma! Si estuviera Don Luís ya te habría regañado por asustar a los clientes

-Si pero el no esta. Y además no hay clientes. Aparte de ese hombre que esta sentado allá-dijo moviendo la cabeza.-No ha habido clientes.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quien es?

-No tengo idea. Pero ya lleva aquí tres días. Se va cuando estamos a punto de cerrar y regresa por la mañana cuando acabamos de abrir.

-¿y que hace?

-A parte de beber nada. No tengo ideas de cuantas botellas de wiskey se ha tomado. De repente saca una fotografía del saco la observa por varios minutos, y después la guarda.

-Pues si que esta interesante. –Dijo viendo su reloj-Ya es tarde ¿No vas a cerrar?

-Si. ¿Me esperas?

-Si

-Solo permíteme, tengo que ir a "despedir" al cliente.-Dijo pasando del otro lado de la barra y dirigiéndose a una mesa al fondo del lugar. Cuando llego le dijo algo a aquel hombre, que tomo el último trago que le quedaba, saco unos billetes de su bolsillo y se los dio al dependiente. Acto seguido, se paro y se dirigió hacia la salida. Mientras esto sucedía, Serena, se colocaba de nuevo la gabardina, Miguel llego de nuevo a la barra, saco un suéter y se lo puso.

-Ahora si. ¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto. Antes de llegar a la salida Miguel apago las luces, en ese mismo momento, escucharon una voz

-Perdón, perdón.-Dijo el hombre trastabillando en la puerta.-Se me olvido dejarle la propina.-Y en ese momento sus pies tropezaron entre si y callo sobre Serena

-¿Qué rayos?-Dijo Miguel corriendo hacia su amiga que hacia un esfuerzo por no llegar al suelo sosteniendo al desconocido

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto quitándole al hombre de encima

-Si.-Dijo Serena algo sorprendida.- ¿Quién será?-Pregunto mientras encendía la luz.

-No lo se. Pero no se ve nada bien.-Dijo Miguel

-¿En verdad?-Pregunto Serena acercándose lentamente a su amigo y a aquel hombre, cuando llego al lado de estos dos hombres y observo la cara de aquel individuo, su cara se transformo totalmente, y se separo de pronto como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto Miguel

-Él es……..Da…Darien.

-¿Darien? ¿Lo conoces?-Pregunto a Serena, sin obtener respuesta.-¡¡Serena! Dime ¿Lo conoces?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Si.-Dijo Serena, reaccionando.-Si lo conozco.-En ese momento el hombre que se encontraba sentado en una silla, comenzó a moverse y toser con fuerza, Serena lo toco en la frente

-Esta ardiendo! Hay que llevarlo de aquí.-Dijo

-Pero a donde? ¿Yo no tengo idea de donde viva?

-Rayos-Dijo Serena.-Darien, ¿Darien me escuchas?-Pregunto Serena sin obtener respuesta alguna

-No creo que te escuche Serena

-Subámoslo a la camioneta

-¿Y donde lo vamos a llevar?

-A mi casa

-Pero Serena……..

-¿Qué? No podemos dejarlo aquí. Anda ayúdame.-Dijo tomando a Darien de un brazo, Miguel no tuvo más opción que ayudarla

-Deja. Yo lo cargo. Tú apaga las luces y cierra.- Dijo Miguel, Serena obedeció y salio detrás de su amigo que llevaba cargando a Darien en la espalda. Llego a la camioneta, Serena abrió la puerta y Miguel "acomodo" al hombre inconciente en los asientos traseros. Después los dos subieron a la camioneta y se dirigieron a la casa. Después de 15 minutos llegaron a casa. Miguel cargo nuevamente a Darien y tras Serena abrir la puerta, entraron a casa. Serena le señalo el piso de arriba. Minutos después, Miguel salía de la casa.

-Si necesitas algo llámame.-Decía

-Si. No te preocupes. Y gracias.-Después de ver que su amigo se alejaba en un taxi, Serena volvió a entrar en la casa. Antes de subir al primer piso, paso por la cocina, tomo un balde con agua. Entro al cuarto de baño y tomo unas toallas. Después entro en un cuarto, Darien se encontraba acostado en la cama, después de verlo por unos segundos, se acerco a él y puso las toallas mojadas en su frente. Así transcurrió la noche, Serena estuvo cuidando a Darien, mientras el solo llamaba un nombre en su delirio.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien abrió los ojos, quedo escuchando por un momento el canto de los pájaros, se incorporo y se levanto de la cama. No conocía el lugar, era una habitación grande, con un ventanal que daba hacia la calle, no habían muchas cosas, solo un cuadro con un póster que decía "Gitanos", no se escuchaba sonido alguno dentro de la casa, así que salio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, después de inspeccionar por unos minutos, llego a la cocina y encontró sobre la mesa un plato con frutas y una nota que decía: "Espero hayas amanecido mejor, te he dejado el desayuno preparado. Por favor llama a Andrew, este es su número……" Después de leer la nota, probo algo de la fruta y tomo el teléfono, marco los número que le decían en la nota, después de hablar por unos minutos, colgó el aparato, y siguió inspeccionando el lugar. Entro en el recibidor, la sala y vio muchas fotografías colgadas de las paredes, en ellas, varios jóvenes posaban, en la mayoría eran las mismas personas, 6 hombres y 2 mujeres, así recorriendo las fotografías llego a la sala, donde se encontraba una que llamo su atención, ya que era la más grande, se acerco a la fotografía y la observo con mucho cuidado, al principio, solo parecía gente que el no tenia ni idea de quien era, pero después, se encontró con unas caras muy familiares, si, eran ellos. Ikuko, Kenji, Lita y…No. NO podía ser no puede ser Serena . En ese mismo momento, escucho la voz de una mujer

-¡Ya despertaste!-Darien, volteo poco a poco hasta que se encontró con el rostro de aquella mujer que le hablaba tan familiarmente. En el momento en que vio el rostro de esa mujer, sintió como la sangre se le helaba lentamente, como si le hubieran hecho un balde de agua fría. No atino a decir nada, solo la observaba como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Al no escuchar palabra alguna, ella decidió comenzar con la conversación.

-¿Qué te pasa? No te da alegria verme

-Eres……..eres tú ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que eres Serena?

-Si. A menos que me halla cambiado el nombre. Si soy yo

-Pero es que………………..estas tan………cambiada. Tú…tú…tú cabello. No eres la misma

-Bueno, es que el rubio no iba muy bien con mi nuevo look de Gitana.-Dijo Serena en tono de broma

-Serena yo……………

-No digas nada. Date un baño y luego hablaremos ¿si?

-Este yo…Si. Esta bien.-Darien se dirigió hacia las escaleras, cuando de pronto

-Darien

-¿Si?-Volteo el

-Toma esto, no pensaras ponerte la misma ropa verdad.-Dijo Serena lanzándole una bolsa con ropa

-Gra…Gracias

-No hay de que.-Dijo Serena saliendo de la casa. Minutos después Darien salía del baño. Busco a Serena por varios lados, no la encontró. Dispuesto estaba a sentarse en un sillón de la sala cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pensó en contestar pero no lo hizo, la contestadota se activo y el mensaje que escucho fue: "Serena, la entrevista que tenias pendiente la van a hacer dentro de un mes, así que prepárate. Se me olvidaba, el nombre de la entrevistadora es Miranda Newman." Fin del mensaje. Darien se quedo estático, sin siquiera respirar, por un momento vio la fotografía colgada sobre la chimenea y segundos después salio de la casa. Tomo el primer taxi que cruzo por su camino y se fue de ahí. Paso el tiempo, después de dos o tres horas, se encontraba en la estación de autobuses, sentado en una de las tantas salas de espera, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no noto que alguien se acercaba hacia el. De pronto sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro y una voz que le decía

-¿Tanto te lastimo como para huir?

-¿Qué?-Dijo mientras alzaba la vista hacia la persona que lo interrogaba.- Serena…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo contéstame ¿En verdad te hirió tanto, como para irte así, sin decir siquiera adiós?-Le volvió a preguntar Serena viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No…Yo…

-Bueno, ya que estas decidido a marchar te invito un café. ¿Te parece?-Pregunto Serena a lo que darien asintió con la cabeza.

Ya en una cafetería de la central, Serena y Darien tomaban asiento en una de las mesas. Un mesero se acerco y tomo la orden. Después de que el mesero se retirara, Serena pregunto

-Dime Darien ¿Por qué huyes?

-¿Huyendo yo? ¿De que?

-De Miranda…Tú esposa

-Yo no huyo de ella

-No. Entonces dime porque te vas?

-Por asuntos…

-Darien no me mientas. No eres bueno mintiendo

-Serena yo…

-Darien. Yo se que hace tiempo no estas con ella.

-Entonces…Sabes que me abandono por otro hombre

-Si Darien. Yo se muchas cosas. Si te contara

-Entonces debes estar feliz ¿No?-Dijo esbozando una sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Feliz? No Darien. Parece que ya olvidaste que no me alegra la desdicha de otros. Al contrario, y aunque tú no lo creas, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz. Y por lo que veo no lo eres.-Dijo tomando un sorbo de café

-Perdóname. No debí decir eso.-Después de unos segundos de silencio, continuo.-Me lo merezco Serena.

-¿Te lo mereces?

-Si. Por engañarte, por destruir tus ilusiones, el futuro. ¡Nuestro futuro!

-Darien, debes entender algo. El pasado, es pasado y no lo podemos cambiar, esta ahí para hacernos mejores en el presente, y para no repetir en el futuro. No te niego que me dolió demasiado el que te enamoraras de ella. Que sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, que no podía vivir otro día sabiendo que amabas a otra mujer. Pero ¿sabes, en el corazón no se manda. Y una de las razones de irme de Japón fue porque comprendí eso.

-Serena. ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así después de lo que te hice?.-Dijo Darien golpeando la mesa

-Porque te perdone Darien. Gracias al cielo tuve amigos que mi hicieron comprender, y me enseñaron que no podía derrumbarme. Ahora estamos pasando la misma situación, solo que yo ya la supere y ¿tú?

-¿Yo? No. No puedo

-Darien, claro que puedes. Es más tú tienes algo a tú favor

-¿Qué?

-Un amigo

-¿Un amigo?

-Si. Andrew. El es tú amigo, y siempre se preocupara por ti. Cuando yo decidí marcharme, las chicas no me entendieron. Al contrario, me dio la espalda. Fue hasta que llegue aquí, que encontré ese consuelo que necesitaba. Ahora dime Darien ¿Amas tanto a Miranda, como para dejarte morir?

-S……….si. La amo demasiado, tanto que quema.-Dijo tapando su rostro con las manos

-Entonces no huyas Darien. Tú todavía puedes recuperarla. Cuando yo me fui, fue con la verdad de que yo no podía recuperarte, pero tú si lo puedes hacer

-¿Cómo?

-Hagamos un trato. Tú te quedaras aquí durante un mes, al cabo de ese mes tienes dos opciones

Primera: Recuperar a Miranda y tú vida. Segunda: Si crees que todo fue en vano, olvidar todo esto, compadecerte a ti mismo y marcharte a donde desees.

-Serena…¿Como puedes decir esto?

-Si la memoria no me falla, una vez te dije que si nos volvíamos a ver te daría la mano en señal de cordialidad. Ahora no te la ofrezco en señal de cordialidad, si no de amistad. Seamos amigos por un mes ¿Te parece?-Dijo extendiendo su delicada mano hacia Darien. El titubeo un poco, pero tomo la pequeña mano entra la suya. Serena esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de esto, ambos se dirigieron hacia la camioneta de Serena. Darien veía con asombro a Serena, nunca se imagino que hubiera cambiado tanto, era muy distinta, pero al mismo tiempo igual. Si. Seguía teniendo los mismos buenos sentimientos que la caracterizaban. Mientras Serena no podía creer que Darien, estuviera tan mal, pero no importaba, ahora lo tenía que ayudar. Después de todo, era cierto que lo había perdonado.


	14. Charlas

**Lo Que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo XIV Charlas**

Un mes ha pasado desde que Serena y Darien comenzaron con el trato. Ella le ha devuelto la alegría, le ha enseñado a vivir sin remordimientos y ha quererse a si mismo antes que a otra persona. Desde hace quince días, fecha en la que Andrew llego a Barcelona en compañía de Luís, Gabryel y Nicolás, se les ha visto muy continuamente en las paginas de Sociales de los periódicos de la ciudad. Hasta han llegado a la conclusión de que Serena y Darien eran algo más que amigos, por lo cercano que se les veía.

En una de esas tantas salidas que tenían, Serena y Andrew tuvieron que regresar a la casa de Luís, dejando a Darien en compañía de Gabryel y Nicolás.

-Y dinos Darien ¿Cuándo vas a buscar a tú esposa?-Pregunto Nicolás

-Buscarla…..eh yo.-Dijo Darien

-Si. ¿Oh ya te arrepentiste?- Añadió Gabryel

-No es que….Un momento ¡Yo nunca les dije que soy casado!

-No tenias porque. Nosotros ya lo sabíamos.-Gabryel

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabían?-Darien

-Así es Darien. Te sorprenderías de todo lo que sabemos.-Nicolás

-Pero ese no es el punto, solo queremos estar seguros de que no malinterpretaras lo que Serena esta haciendo por ti.-Gabryel

-¿Qué?-Darien

-Si. Que no pienses que Serena te esta ayudando porque siente algo más que "lastima" por ti.-Dijo Nicolás acercándose hacia el exaltado Darien

-¿Que rayos?-Dijo Darien tratando de levantarse de su asiento

-Momento Darien, no te exasperes, solo dinos si en verdad amas tanto a tú esposa como suponemos.-Dijo Gabryel, tomando con fuerza del hombro a Darien

-Si. ¡Amo a mi esposa! ¿Contento?-Exclamo Darien

-Ahora si.-Dijo Nicolás

-Más te vale Darien.-Dijo Gabryel retirando su mano del hombro de Darien

-¿Cómo? ¿Me amenazan?-Exclamo irritado Darien

-No. Nosotros no amenazamos. Cumplimos. –Le dijo como en secreto Nicolás

-Y te aseguro Darien, que si por tú causa ella vuelve a derramar una sola lagrima, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde te puedas ocultar de nosotros.-Le dijo Gabryel

-¿Pero quienes se creen ustedes?-Volvió a exaltarse Darien

-Nadie. Solo los hermanos mayores de Serena.-Dijo Nicolás con una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica

-Y como tal, la protegeremos a como de lugar.-Añadió Gabryel

-¿Entiendes?-Dijo Nicolás, pero antes de que Darien pudiera decir palabra alguna, Serena pregunto

-¿Qué entiende?

-Ah Serena. Solo le contábamos a Darien de algunas historias gitanas.-Dijo Nicolás

-¿ah si? ¿Cuáles?-Volvió a preguntar Serena

-Nada extraño. Una vendetta.-Dijo Gabryel con una gran sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, la acera donde se encontraba "El Camino", se encontraba abarrotada de gente, en busca de un autógrafo por parte de Serena, Gabryel, Nicolás y Miranda. Después de unos minutos Serena junto a sus hermanos abordaron un carro y se alejaron del lugar. Miranda hizo lo mismo, subió a otro carro y se fue del lugar. Después de manejar por espacio de unos 20 minutos, llego a un restaurante y bajo del carro. En una de las mesas del lugar, Darien se encontraba sentado esperando, de pronto cambio su vista hasta la entrada del lugar y pudo ver como una hermosa mujer pelirroja de hermosos ojos castaños, se acercaba hacia el.

-Hola.-Dijo la mujer

-Hola.- respondió Darien levantándose de su asiento y saludando a la mujer con un beso en la mejilla, después de unos minutos ambos se sentaron.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Pregunto Darien

-Bien. Trabajando

-¿Y tú?

-Pues…

-Se te ve muy bien

-Miranda, yo…

-Darien, déjame hablar ¿si?

-Te escucho

-Cuando me fui, no creí que….mejor dicho no pensé en nada, solo me deje llevar por el momento. Creí que con el seria feliz, pero no fue así. Después del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que me equivoque, y cuando llegue a Barcelona, y te vi en los diarios con esa mujer me llene de rabia, de celos. Y supe que todavía te amaba. Porque todavía te amo Darien.-Dijo Miranda con lagrimas en los ojos y tomando las manos de Darien

-Miranda, yo no…

-Lo se Darien, te dañe mucho, no puedo pedirte que me perdones y mucho menos que me ames.-Dijo retirando sus manos y volteando la vista hacia el suelo.

-Miranda.-Dijo Darien tomando su mentón.-Tienes razón, me hiciste mucho daño, pero si te perdono, y…te sigo amando Miranda, no te he podido olvidar.

-Darien yo…-Pero no pudo terminar porque Darien cerro sus labios con su dedo

-Si miranda, te amo, y quiero…que empecemos una nueva vida, que seamos felices y…-Pero ahora el no termino porque fue Miranda quien cerro sus labios con un largo beso.

Mientras tanto, en una casa, dos jóvenes platicaban muy apasionadamente

-Pero Serena.-Dijo Lita

-Nada Lita.-Replico serena

-No te creo, ¿En verdad no te importa que regrese con Miranda?

-Así es. A diferencia de lo que pueden pensar, yo en verdad deseo que el sea feliz, y si es con Miranda mejor.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Serena? ¡Ella lo engaño! No puedes estar hablando en serio

-¿Porque Lita? ¿Por qué te es tan difícil de creer que solo quiero la felicidad de Darien? Y si te digo que con quien mejor que con Miranda, es porque ha pesar de todo el la ama. ¿Y con quien se es más feliz si no con la persona a la que amas?

-Creo que tienes razón Serena

-Lo se. Y ahora ¿que te parece si vamos a tomar un té helado con Miguel?-Dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Lita asintió con la cabeza, a lo que la rubia la halo de un brazo. Mientras caminaban con rumbo a "El Camino", platicaban y bromeaban, de pronto una pareja llamo la atención de serena, del lado opuesto de la acera, pudo ver a Darien que iba del brazo de Miranda, se detuvo por un momento y dijo a Lita:

-¿Vez? No te dije que seria feliz.

-¿Qué?

-Darien. ¿A caso no se le ve feliz al lado de Miranda?

-Si.-Dijo Lita mirando absorta a la pareja que caminaba por frente suyo, y que al parecer no se había percatado que eran observados por ellas.

-Bueno, vamonos ¿No nos vamos a quedar viéndolos toda la tarde verdad?-Dijo Serena y siguió su camino. Por su parte Lita, solo la siguió, ahora admiraba más a su amiga, esa muestra de valentía y madurez, hacían que la admirara y quisiera más.


	15. Fiesta

_Bueno amigos, heme aqui de nuevo con un capitulo más de esta historia. Primero quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, tanto los que han posteado aqui, como los que han hecho llegar a mi correo personal. Segundo, quisiera decirles que yo tambien soy superfanatica de esta pareja (Serena y Darien), pero creo que habia que darle un toque más dramatico. Les pido que por favor sigan leyendo, porque vienen algunas sorpresas, tanto para los que quieren un Serena-Darien y un Serena-Seiya. Espero pues, les agrade este capitulo. Asi que entremos en materia:_

**Lo Que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo XV Fiesta**

Cuatro meses han pasado desde que Darien regreso con Miranda y se fue a vivir a Italia, donde ahora se han consagrado como una de las parejas más importantes del Jet-Set de aquella ciudad. Por su parte, Serena ha continuado con su vida en el grupo y sus continuas salidas con Seiya.

El día de la boda de Luís y Mariela ha llegado, Serena al igual que Lita y Rosetta, son las damas de honor, que como pueden suponer, hoy se ven más hermosas que nunca, un bello vestido de inspiración española en rojo camersi, su cabellera recogida con un moño y un gran clavel rojo como peineta, complementan el cuadro. Después de las formalidades debidas, ya todos instalados en el salón, disfrutan amenamente de la fiesta.

.-Te ves muy bien.-Fue lo que escucho Serena tras de si,

-¿Oh si?-Dijo volteando para encontrarse de frente con Darien.-Ah Darien. Gracias. Tú también te vez muy bien

-Y dime¿Veniste solo con tus hermanos…oh tienes pareja para toda la noche?

-Yo…

-Ella vienen conmigo.-Dijo un joven.

-¿Seiya?-Pregunto Darien un tanto sorprendido

-Si. ¿Algún problema?-Dijo Seiya

-No ninguno.-Dijo Darien con un tono molesto

-Entonces, si nos disculpas vamos a bailar.-Y acto seguido tomo a Serena por la cintura y se dirigieron a la pista de baile dejando a Darien solo.

-Serena…-Dijo Seiya mientras comenzaban a bailar

-Si

-Me quieres hacer un favor

-Depende

-¿Depende?

-Si. Dinero sabes que no tengo.-Dijo Serena soltando una leve sonrisa

-No. No es eso.

-Dime

-Por favor, no bailes con nadie más que yo esta noche

-¿Pero¿Cómo que nadie¿Y mis hermanos?

-Con nadie.-Dijo Seiya

-Bueno, un favor no se le niega a nadie.-Después de decir esto, continuaron divirtiéndose. Así transcurrió la noche, hasta que llego un momento en que, como tenia que ser, los invitados y los novios, les pidieron a los "Gitanos" que entonaran una canción. NO pudiendo negarse, subieron al escenario, tomaron las guitarras de los músicos y comenzaron a tocar

_**Cuando nosotros cantemos &&&&&&&&&&  
En este mundo muy bueno  
Queremos que la gente se levanta para bailar ** _

**Cuando nosotros cantemos  
En este mundo muy bueno  
Queremos que la gente se levanta para bailar **

_**Para bailar……** _

**Bamboleo Djobi  
Bamboleo Djoba  
A si se canta la rumba de Nicolás  
**

Mientras esto pasaba dentro del salón, Serena pudo ver de reojo que Seiya salía del lugar tras de Darien.

_**Bamboleo Djobi  
Bamboleo Djoba  
A si se canta la rumba de Nicolás ** _

**De Nicolás  
Si, si  
De Nicolás**

-¿Dime que haces aquí?-Pregunto Seiya, tomando del hombro a Darien

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto Darien mientras volteaba

_**Cuando nosotros cantemos  
En este mundo muy bueno  
Queremos que la gente se levanta para bailar  
**_

-Eso. Que no comprendo como tienes valor para estar aquí

-Tres cosas

_**Cuando nosotros cantemos  
En este mundo muy bueno  
Queremos que la gente se levanta para bailar **_

_**Para bailar……  
**_

-Primera: No te interesa. Segunda: Puedo estar donde quiera, y Tercera: Soy un invitado más. ¿Contento? Oh Necesitas que te lo explique con manzanas.-Dijo mirando sarcásticamente a Seiya

-No no estoy contento.-Dijo Seiya empujándolo fuertemente

_**Bamboleo Djobi  
Bamboleo Djoba  
A si se canta la rumba de Nicolás  
**_

-¿Qué te pasa?-Grito Darien

-Esto.-Dijo Seiya propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro, que lo dejo tirado en el suelo

-¿Ah si?-dijo Darien, correspondiendo con un golpe tan o más fuerte

_**Bamboleo Djobi  
Bamboleo Djoba  
A si se canta la rumba de Nicolás  
**_

-Ahora dime ¿por que fue eso?-Le Dijo Darien a Seiya mientras este se levantaba

-Por Serena, te dije que no la hiciera llorar y que la cuidaras. Pero no cumpliste. Así que ahora ya no tengo motivos para soportar tú presencia.-Terminado de decir esto, se le fue encima otra vez a Darien, a si pasaron no más de dos minutos, en ese escucharon a alguien que les decía:

-Calma, calma, la música ya término y ya no podrán seguir gritando.- Los dos en el suelo, se empujaron mutuamente, Seiya solo quedo viendo a los dos hombres y se retiro

**_De Nicolás  
Si, si  
De Nicolás_**

-Pega fuerte el cantante ¿verdad?-Dijo otra vez el hombre

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto Darien limpiadose la sangre de la boca

-Eso. Me apena decirlo… pero parece que el esta más en forma que tú.-Dijo echando una carcajada

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas aquí?

-El suficiente, como para estar del lado de Seiya.

-¿Qué dices Andrew?

-Que aunque eres mi amigo, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el. Pero bueno, más te vale que nos vallamos, porque si el tío te ve así, no quiero pensar la que se va a armar.Y Acto seguido los dos se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento.

-Taiki, has visto a Seiya?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-No, solo que………..-Dijo mirando hacia la puerta principal del salón- Me parece que ya lo vi.- Y acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta. Salio del lugar y vio para todos lados, segundos después pudo ver entre la espesura de la noche un hombre que se alejaba del lugar. Corrió tras el, y al darle alcance dijo

-¿Valiente compañero de baile eres?

-¿Qué?-Dijo él volteando y dejando ver su rostro con golpes

-¿Qué te paso?-Dijo Serena sorprendida de ver así a su interlocutor

-Nada. Me caí

-Ah si. Te caíste.¿ y en el puño de quien?. Si se puede saber?

-Este…de

-No me lo digas. Lo adivinare ¿Darien?

-No yo…

-No me digas nada. Vamos a casa a curarte.-Y lo halo del brazo. Minutos después llegaban a la casa de Serena. Entraron y lo sentó en una mesa de la cocina, después se dirigió al cuarto de baño y tomo una botella del alcohol y un poco de algodón. Cuando regreso a la cocina, Seiya se encontraba en compañía de Mariela y Lita que lo estaban interrogando.

-Así que con Darien

-¿Y porque?-Pregunto Mariela

-porque…-Dijo Seiya quedándose cohibido por la presencia de Serena

-Habla Seiya-Dijo Serena sacando una bolsa de hielos del congelador

-Tal vez por……celos?-Dijo Lita

-¿Celos¿De Darien?-Dijo Serena en espera de la respuesta mirando fijamente a un ojo de Seiya (Porque el otro se lo tenia tapado con la bolsa de hielo)-¿Tienes motivos para tener celos?-Le pregunto

-Yo…..Creo que no ¿verdad?.-Dijo Seiya un tanto apenado

-No ¿Verdad, Ya vez tía, el no tiene porque sentir celos de Darien.-Dijo serena saliendo furiosa de la cocina

-Pero…pero ¿Qué dije?-Pregunto seiya

-Hay los hombres, parece que nunca entienden.-Dijo Mariela

-Si. Tienen las soluciones frente así y todavía dudan.-Dijo Lita

-Pero es que……..-Seiya

-Hay Seiya… ¿A caso no entendiste?-Pregunto Lita

-¿Qué cosa?-Seiya

-Que hay veces en las que nos agrada ser celadas y ¿sabes porque?-Dijo Mariela viendo la cara confundida de Seiya-Porque nos hace sentir…

-Queridas.-Lita

-Amadas.-Mariela

-Deseadas.-Lita-¡AMADAS¿Entiendes Seiya?-Volvió a preguntar Lita. Seiya se quedo un rato pensando para después, reaccionar con un grito

-¡Amada¡Gracias Lita, Gracias Tía Mariela!-Y salio corriendo del lugar, a lo que Lita y Mariela se vieron por un segundo y después soltaron una gran carcajada.

-Serena!-Grito Seiya a la joven que se encontraba sentada en el jardín trasero de la casa

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Escúchame por favor

-Pero es…

-Solo escúchame ¿si?

-Esta bien.

-Serena, yo-Dijo mientras la tomaba de los brazos.-Si siento celos, unos terribles celos. Se que no debo, pero así es. Desde que te conocí siento celos de todos, de tus amigos, de tus hermano y ¿sabes porque? Por que te amo.-Serena se quedo más que pasmada al escuchar aquella declaración-Serena…se mi novia…

-¿Qué?-Dijo ella

-Se mi novia. No te pido que seas mi esposa en el futuro, no te pido que pienses en el pasado. Solo quiero ser tú presente, quien te cuide, te proteja, te ame….y si…si me dijeras que si, creo que moriría de la felicidad.-Por un momento quedaron en silencio, Serena solo lo veía, sin decir nada.-Lo se, no tengo derecho yo…

-Si.-Dijo Serena

-¿Cómo?

-Que si. Acepto

-No puede ser. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.-Y la beso

-¿No te has muerto?-Pregunto serena

-No tengo tiempo. Soy tan feliz que no tengo tiempo-Dijo Seiya alzándola en un fuerte abrazo

En una habitación de un hotel, una pareja discutía muy apasionadamente:

-Es que no lo puedo creer¿Cómo dejaste que te hicieran esto?-Preguntaba la pelirroja

-No tuve opción

-¿No tuviste opción¿Y como piensas que vamos a explicar esto a la revista?

-¿Explicar que?

-Los golpes. ¿Por qué no piensas que voy a permitir que nos tomen así las fotografías?

-No tiene nada de….

-¿Nada¿Nada Darien¿No piensas oh que?

-¿Como?

-Si. Es una de las revistas más importantes de la ciudad, y no puedes salir con esa facha. ¿Te imaginas lo que dirán de nosotros¿De mi? Lo más común

-¿Y según tú que es lo más común?

-Que te peleaste por alguna mujer, y como es obvio. No fui yo el motivo. Ahora habla por teléfono a la revista y les dices que tuvimos un imprevisto y que no podrán hacernos la entrevista.-Dijo Tomando el auricular en la mano

-¿Yo porque?

-Porque el que llego golpeado fuiste tú no yo.

-¿Y ni siquiera quieres saber el motivo del porque estoy así?

-No. Me lo imagino. Ha de haber sido por alguna de tus aventurillas¿pero sabes algo? No me importa en lo más mínimo. Lo único que quiero es que esto no afecte mi imagen pública, y lo mismo deberías hacer tú.

Así pues, transcurrió la noche, mientras unos se divertían, otros reñían, y mientras unos se preocupaban otros reclamaban. Nadie podía imaginarse dos escenas tan diferentes, bajo la misma ciudad, y que fuera producto de una "Fiesta".

&&&&&& La Rumba de Nicolás. The Gipsy Kings D.R.


	16. Lecturas

Lo Que Debe de Ser

Capitulo XVI Lecturas

Es un esplendido día de primavera, los pájaros cantan, las parejas pasean por los bosques. Frente a uno de los edificios más exclusivos de la ciudad, un hombre sube en un carro estacionado.

-¿Por qué no subiste?-Pregunto el pelinegro mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

-No mi querido amigo. No pienso tener otro "agradable" encuentro con tú dulce esposa.-Contesto el rubio mientras ponía en marcha el automóvil. Mientras viajaban, continuaron con la charla

-Pero no se porque se llevan tan mal.-Pregunto el pelinegro

-Creo que es algo natural. Y mutuo.-Contesto el rubio

-¿Si? Pues lo que yo más quisiera es que mi mejor amigo y mi esposa se llevaran bien

-No lo creo. Talvez en un futuro…

-¿En verdad?

-Si. Cuando te divorcies y te cases con otra. Jajá jajá

-Muy gracioso. Mejor vamos ha escuchar música.- Encendió el radio, y tomo una revista que estaba en el asiento de atrás. Mientras comenzaba a ojearla, se escucho una canción

_**En esta noche sin fortuna (Seiya) &&&**_

_**Que no va a salir la luna**_

_**Si me enamoro (si me enamoro)**_

_**Salgo y a la calle pinto el cielo**_

_**Pinto un sol de caramelo**_

_**Color de oro (color de oro)**_

-Que te parece la canción?

-Perdón.- Dijo el otro dando vuelta al pagina de la revista

-¿Qué que te parece la canción?

-Ah… esta bien

-¿Bien¿Sabes quien la canta?

-No. Pero deduzco que me lo vas a decir

_**Te llevare a donde quieras ir**_

_**A una galaxia lejos de aquí**_

_**Donde ninguno te encontrara**_

_**Rumbo a la inmensidad**_

-Casi. Solo busca la pagina 36 de la revista

- 36 mmm la encontré. ¿Cómo? "Entrevista con Serena de Gitanos".-Dijo viendo sorprendido a su amigo

-Pero lee, no te me quedes viendo.-Dijo el otro.

"¿Y como fue trabajar junto a Three Lights?. Fue muy divertido, a diferencia de lo que la gente pueda pensar, son tres chicos muy divertidos y con muchas ideas.

_**Si me enamoro me alucino, (Serena)**_

_**Todo va súper divino, **_

_**Pensando en ti (pensando en ti)**_

_**Abrir el cielo ver la huella**_

_**Que ha dejado nuestra estrella**_

_**Por ti por mi (por ti, por mi)**_

"¿Cómo decidieron que tú serias quien participara en este proyecto y no Rosetta?

Pues, no es que solo yo este participando, mis hermanos también lo están haciendo. El que yo haya sido quien se vea en la pantalla o se escuche en las canciones fue cosa de suerte."

_**Y no me puedo ni reprimir (juntos)**_

_**Es fascinante ser tan feliz**_

_**Si me enamoro no se porque**_

_**Siempre he pensado que…**_

_**Si me enamoró, si me enamoro**_

_**Si me enamoró, será de ti **_

_**Si me enamoró, si me enamoro**_

_**Si me enamoró, será de ti **_

"¿Entonces como participan tus hermanos?. Haciendo los arreglos junto a Three Laights, tocando los demás instrumentos.-Explícame eso de que fue suerte que tú cantaras los temas. Así fue, como no decidíamos quien lo haría, echamos un volado a la suerte y aquí me tienes."

_**Y cantare como cantas tú**_

_**Y viviré como vives tú**_

_**Si me enamoro por fin así**_

_**Será solo de ti**_

_**Ya vez que el mundo es tan extraño (Serena)**_

_**Que se asombra si te digo**_

_**Que te amo (que te amo)**_

Ahora, los temas que cantas junto a los muchachos, son autoría tuya y de Seiya ¿Verdad?

Así es. Solo algunos, otros los hemos escrito entre los once, o otros solo hemos apoyado con ideas para la música."

_**La humanidad esta cansada (Seiya)**_

_**Sin amor no queda nada**_

_**Donde vamos (donde vamos)**_

_**La vida viene la vida va (Juntos)**_

_**No hay más cariño que el que se da**_

_**Y yo te he dado todo de mí**_

_**Y tú me has dado a ti**_

"Y dime, Este primer sencillo "Si me enamoro", lo escribieron tú y Seiya". Así es.

"¿Se basaron en alguna experiencia en común, en algo personal…?

_**Si me enamoró, si me enamoro**_

_**Si me enamoró, será de ti **_

_**Si me enamoró, si me enamoro**_

_**Si me enamoró, será de ti **_

_**Si me enamoró, si me enamoro**_

_**Si me enamoró, será de ti **_

_**Si me enamoró, si me enamoro**_

_**Si me enamoró, será de ti **_

Pues no se si personal, lo que si, es que es una canción que escribimos con todo el corazón, y parece que obtuvimos el resultado que quisimos. Una canción para enamorarse…"

_**Si me enamoró, si me enamoro**_

_**Si me enamoró, será de ti **_

_**Si me enamoró, si me enamoro**_

_**Si me enamoró, será de ti **_

Después de unos minutos de silencio, dijo

-¿Que bien no?

-Si?

-Si. Me parece perfecto que le este yendo tan bien. Se lo merece

-Ah si? Y no te da ni un poquito de celos

-¿Celos¿De que¿Por qué?

-De Seiya…de que el…

-No Andrew. No tengo porque sentir celos. Después de todo Serena solo es mi amiga y yo estoy casado. Así que por favor, deja de decir tonterías.- Cerro la revista y se dispuso a observar el paisaje de Italia, mientras su amigo lo veía con cierto recelo.

* * *

En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, siete mujeres se encontraban en el aeropuerto, esperando la salida del avión.

-No puede ser!.-Exclamo una rubia de cabello corto al mismo momento que arrojaba una revista sobre la mesa

-¡Calma por favor!-Pidió una jovencita de cabello negro corto

-¿Calma¿Cómo me puedo calmar? El que debería estar junto a ella es el príncipe y no ese tipo.

-Tranquilízate por favor. Talvez solo se trate de trabajo.-Dijo una peliazul, de cabello corto

-No. Eso no solo es trabajo. Desde que ese hombre apareció en nuestras vidas me ha dado muy mala espina. Solo espero que no lleguemos demasiado tarde.

* * *

En Francia, el calor esta a su máximo. En el parque las parejas se encuentran para charlar o tomar un helado bajo la sombra de algún árbol, o junto a una fuente. NO lejos de ahí, una pareja se detenía a comprar algunos helados.

-¿A tus hermanos les gustan los helados?-Pregunto Seiya

-Claro.-Dicho esto volteo hacia sin ver a un lugar en especifico, cuando vio a una persona conocida.-Ahora regreso-Dijo

-¿A donde vas?

-A saludar a alguien. No tardo.-Dicho esto, se dirigió a aquel lugar donde se encontraba una mujer con algunas vestimentas gitanas que detenía a todo el que pasaba frente a ella.

-¿Maria?-Pregunto

-Si.-Dijo la mujer volteando hacia quien le hablaba.-¡Serena! Hija ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Caminando un poco. ¿Pero tú que haces aquí? Creí que estarías en el campamento

-Así es hija, pero recuerda que una vez se las tienen que arreglar sin mi

-Jajaja. Tienes razón

-¿Qué no regresaban hoy a Barcelona?

-Si. Pero todavía tenemos tiempo, así que decidimos comprar un helado para el calor

-¿Decidimos¿Con quien vienes?

-Con Seiya.-Dijo señalando hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro

-Y quien es? No me digas ¡Tú novio!

-Pues…

-No lo niegues, se nota. ¿Pero como lograste que tus hermanos te permitieran…si son unos celosos empedernidos?

-Pues si, pero es que no tuvieron tiempo de negarse

-Ah ya Pues bueno. Dame tú mano

-Maria. Sabes que yo no creo en eso……

-No puedes ser una buena gitana, si no te han leído las manos. Ahora solo relájate y comencemos.- La mujer tomo fuertemente la palma de la mano de Serena. Después de tocarla y observarla por unos minutos, se quedo un tanto confundida.

-¿Y bueno¿Qué vez?

-Este………

-¿No me digas? Voy a tener una vida muy larga y voy a ser muy feliz.-

-NO. Pero si veo que tienes un futuro muy interesante...y … dime algo ¿Amas a ese hombre?

-¿Porque preguntas?

-NO. No es nada. Solo te he de decir que en tú camino hay un amor, que es para ti y no puede quitártelo ninguno..-Cuando serena escucho esto, volteo hacia donde se encontraba Seiya.

-Bueno, Gracias María.

-Ya vez, no era tan difícil. Solo cuídate mucho ¿Si?

-Si Maria. Lo haré. Bueno me voy.

-Adiós hija. Cuida mucho a tus hermanos y a…Seiya. Después de esto se despidieron. Mientras Serena llegaba hasta donde estaba Seiya, Maria la miraba con mucha insistencia, y pensaba que lo que había visto en la mano de aquella muchacha, era más que extraño.

* * *

**_&&& Tema: Si me anamoro. Interpreta Ricchi e Poveri._**

****

**_Bueno amigos, aqui me tienen de nuevo con un capitulo más de esta historia, espero que si les agrada, me escriban reviews y que si no...pues tambien (aunque espero sea lo primero). Ahora bien. de nuevo agraderceles por perder un poquito de su tiempo leyendo este. Y sobre todos sus comentarios, espero seguir recibiendo más, ya que con esto puedo ir mejorando._**

**_Hasta pronto_**

**_ Senshivisa_**

****


	17. Deberes

**LO QUE DEBE DE SER**

**CAPITULO XVII DEBERES **

Serena y sus hermanos han regresado a Barcelona. Como siempre, cada tiempo libre que tiene, Serena se de a la tarea de cuidar de su jardín. Así que tomo sus aditamentos para la labor que haría, y se dispuso a trabajar. Tomo una tijera, corto algunas hojas, algunos tallos. Así paso algún tiempo, cuando de pronto

-¿Me da su autógrafo?...-Dijo la voz, al mismo tiempo que ponía la mano sobre el hombro de Serena -Princesa.

-¿Princesa?-Dijo Serena poniéndose de pie y volteando lentamente para encontrarse con una cara muy conocida. Se quedo en silencio por un minuto.- ¡Haruka?-Dijo para después abrazar fuertemente a la rubia que estaba frente a ella.

-Hey, has crecido mucho.- dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo. Después de este emotivo abrazo, Serena la soltó y pregunto buscando por varios lados

-¿vienes sola?

-Por el momento si. Michiru llegara de hoy a mañana al hotel.

-¿Hotel? Nada de hotel. Tú te quedaras aquí, y cuando llegue Michiru, la traeremos para acá.

-Pero Serena….

-Nada, nada. Ya esta decidido, además te tienes que quedar para la fiesta.-En ese momento Lita salía buscando a Serena, a lo que esta respondió de inmediato. -Por acá. ¡Mira quien esta aquí!-Dijo halando a la rubia hacia donde se encontraba Lita.

-¿Ha…Haruka?

-SI soy yo. ¿No te da gusto verme…?

-Claro. Claro que si.

-Lita, Haruka se va a quedar con nosotros.

-Que bien…-Dijo Lita no muy emocionada. En ese preciso momento, Rosetta salía de corriendo de la casa.

-Serena, Serena...

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Serena

-Tenemos que ir por Sr. Birgeth al aeropuerto

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Lita¿te encargas?

-Si. No hay problema

-Perfecto. No tardamos.-Dijo Serena subiendo a una camioneta junto con Rosetta.

-Entramos?-Pregunto Lita.- después de que bajaran el equipaje de la rubia, las dos mujeres se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Cuando Haruka entro, pudo observar que era un lugar muy acogedor, la sala, llena de fotografías de demasiada gente para su gusto. Lita le mostró la escalera y subieron al segundo piso.

-Espero te guste.-Dijo Lita

-Parece que no agrada mucho mi presencia…Júpiter.

-Júpiter…Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así.

-Ah no?

-No. Dime algo Haruka ¿A que vienes?

-¿Cómo dices?

-A que vienes. Porque no creo que solo estés aquí por saber de Serena

-¿Porque no? Después de todo tengo derecho a saber de la vida de la…Princesa

-Princesa. Lo sabia Haruka. Vienes buscando una solución al futuro.

-y ¿Qué¿te molesta?

-No Haruka. Solo espero que no te arrepientas cuando te des cuenta de la situación.

-¿Situación?

-Si. Pero bueno, espero tú estadía sea agradable aquí.-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca. Cerro la puerta tras de si y después bajo a la sala.

* * *

En Italia, un hombre veía el vaivén de las aguas del rió. De pronto, sintió que alguien se paraba tras de él, volteo lentamente para saber de quien se trataba.

-¿Setzuna?-Pregunto casi espantado

-Si príncipe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscarlo

-¿ah mi?

-Si. Pero que le parece si hablamos en otro lugar

-Esta bien.-Dijo el, y acto seguido se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería. Ya dentro del lugar, continuo el "interrogatorio"

-¿Y para que me quieren?

-Príncipe...Usted sabe porque.

-¿Ah si?

-Si. Hemos venido a rescatar el futuro. A Tokio de Cristal y a la pequeña dama.

-¿Y creen que será tan fácil?

-No. Pero nada es imposible. Usted regresara con la princesa, se casaran y darán inicio a lo que será un reinado de…

-Calla.

-Príncipe…

-Escúchate… De repente apareces aquí diciendo que van a rescatar el futuro. Que de alguna forma yo regresare con Serena y todo estará olvidado.

-Príncipe no…

-No me llames así.

-Pero es que usted es nuestro príncipe

-No. No lo soy. NO soy ningún príncipe y no quiero rescatar ningún futuro. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, soy doctor y estoy casado con una hermosa y exitosa mujer. ¿Eso te sirve para que te des cuenta de que no soy ese hombre que has venido a buscar?

-No. Porque aunque no lo quiera reconocer, usted es el Príncipe Endymión. El príncipe de la tierra y el eterno enamorado de la princesa Serenity.

-¿No entiendes? Yo no soy ese hombre que buscas. Ese hombre desapareció en algún lugar, en algún momento. Ahora el único que esta soy yo. Y soy un hombre casado…

-Pero no es feliz

-¿Qué dices?

-Que no eres feliz…Darien Chiba

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Es la verdad, podrás estar casado con la mujer más bella y exitosa del mundo, pero no eres feliz.

-Sabes algo…No puedo seguir escuchándote, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como para perder el tiempo con tonterías.-Dicho esto, el exasperado hombre salio del lugar dejando sorprendida a aquella mujer. Darien manejo por horas, hasta que decidió ir a su casa. Al entrar escucho el sonido del teléfono llamando.

-¿Si?-Contesto

-Darien.-Se escucho por el auricular

-Si Andrew. ¿Qué pasa?

-Que tienes. Se te escucha exaltado

-Nada. Dime…

-Mañana regreso a Francia

-Ah si…

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-¿Contigo?

-Si. Después de todo Miranda esta en Japón, y no creo que tengas nada que hacer….

Darien pensó por un momento y después respondió –Esta bien. Nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto.- Después de despedirse, colgó el teléfono y se acerco hacia la ventana. La luna estaba a su máximo esplendor y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Lo único que llenaba su cabeza, eran las palabras que aquella mujer le había dicho "No eres feliz".


	18. Feliz Cumpleaños

**LO QUE DEBE DE SER**

**CAPITULO XVIII Feliz Cumpleaños**

La tarde era preciosa, el cielo se adornaba con colores naranjas y marrones. La casa, como cada reunión, rebosaba de alegría. El tío Patchai como cada cuatro meses, dejaba el campamento y se reunía con su familia. Los amigos de la escuela, los amigos de "el Camino", el Prof. Borja y Neithan. También se encontraban cuatro personajes que durante todo el día estuvieron en un duelo de miradas. Taiki, Yaten, Haruka y Michiru.

-¿Al parecer no se llevan tan bien con las amigas de Serena?-Dijo Tonino

-No tenemos porque-Contesto Yaten

-Yo diría que más bien no se soportan-Añadió Diego

-Y si así fuera ¿Algún problema?-Dijo Taiki

-Claro que no. ¿Saben? A mi no me agradan

-Yo apoyo a Diego.-Dijo Tonino.-Me parece que ocultan algo.

-Bueno, parece que al fin estaremos de acuerdo en algo-Dijo Taiki. En la parte de enfrente, Serena charlaba con Haruka y Michiru.

-Y… ¿no te parece algo extraño que siendo una fecha tan especial, tú novio no este aquí?-Pregunto maliciosamente Haruka

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Eso mismo. Si ese tal Seiya fuera mi novio.-Dijo Michiru.- Debería estar aquí conmigo ¿No crees?

-Se por donde van. Pero si de algo pueden estar seguras, es en que yo confió plenamente en Seiya. Así que por favor. No traten de empañar su imagen ante mi ¿Si?-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento, un carro se estacionaba frente a la casa.- ¿Me disculpan?-Debo recibir a los invitados.- Dicho esto, se dirigió a la puerta principal. Del automóvil habían bajado ya dos personas. Una de ellas Don Luís y la otra, su esposa Marina.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Pregunto Luís mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Esperándolos.-Dijo Serena mientras saludaba a Marina.

-Hemos traído invitados¿Espero no te moleste?

-¿Molestarme¡Claro que no¿Dónde están?

-En aquel automóvil.-Dijo Señalando un carro que se estacionaba.

-¡Ah que bien! Voy por ellos.-Dijo Serena acercándose al automóvil.

-¡Andrew!-Grito Serena cuando identifico la cara del conductor. Acto seguido este salio del auto.

-¡Serena¡Que gusto verte!-Dijo abrazándola

-¿Y tú amigo?

-Ah. No quiere bajar.- Dijo Andrew

-¿Cómo que no?-Dijo Serena dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto. La abrió y se encontró con una cara conocida.

-¿Darien?

-S-Serena.-dijo el confundido hombre

-¿Cómo que no quieres entrar?-Dijo halándolo hacia fuera

-Es que…no me siento bien

-Ah no?. Pues no te preocupes, entra y te recuperaras en 5 minutos

-Pero es que…

-Nada. Además ¿No me digas que no sabes que día es hoy?

-¿Hoy…?

-Bueno. No importa. De todas maneras tendrás que venir conmigo.-Dijo cerrando la puerta del carro y apoderándose del brazo de estos dos hombres. Cuando entraron en la casa, todos se quedaron viendo. Después siguieron con la fiesta, Andrew, que ya más que amigo de los hermanos de Serena, se coló entre la gente. Darien, fue abordado por Haruka y Michiru; Serena fue a conversar con Luis, Marina y Patchai.

-Darien…No te da gusto vernos?-Pregunto Haruka

-Gusto?..Si

-Pues no lo parece…Príncipe

-¿Príncipe…?

-Me parece que tenemos que hablar ¿No crees?-Volvió a decir Haruka

-¿Hablar? Si. Pero no aquí.

-Entonces subamos a la habitación

-Que no aquí Haruka. Este no el momento indicado.- En ese preciso momento, las guitarras comenzaron a sonar y la música invadió el lugar. Darien se separo de Haruka y Michiru, y se dirigió a uno de los rincones de la casa.

-Parece que esto va a ser muy difícil Haruka

-si. Pero nada es imposible. –Decía mientras observaba como Serena se desenvolvía magníficamente. Cantaba, bailaba y disfrutaba de la fiesta. Mientras que por el contrario, Darien sentado en un rincón del lugar, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. La noche paso, la fiesta tubo que llegar a su fin. La mayoría de los invitados se despidieron, ah excepción de Andrew que se quedo charlando todavía con Nicolás, y Darien que estaba esperando. Haruka y Michiru subieron a sus habitaciones. No eran más de las 3 am, Serena estaba a punto de dormir y Andrew y Darien salían de la casa. De pronto, se escucho una melodía que provenía fuera de la casa

_**Solo en ti**_

_**Por siempre seré feliz**_

_**Historia que presentí**_

_**Mucho antes de vivir en mí**_

-¿Música?- Dijo Serena acercándose al balcón. Levanto la cortina y pudo observar a Seiya acompañado de sus hermanos.- ¡Seiya!- Dijo emocionada

_**Porque solo en ti**_

_**Encuentro lo que ayer perdí**_

_**Tú eres en mí existir**_

_**Mi gran felicidad**_

-¿Música?-Dijo Andrew que estaba a punto de subir al auto

-Eso parece.- Dijo Darien mientras Andrew corría hacia la casa para averiguar de quien se trataba

_Si tú me amas_

_**Yo seré esa esperanza**_

_**Que jamás**_

_**Se querrá morir**_

_**En este amor sin fin**_

_**Tú serás siempre mi alma**_

-¿A quien se le ocurrirá trae música ha esta hora?- Decía Haruka

-A Seiya-Contesto Michiru observando desde la ventana

-¿Seiya?

_**Despertar paraísos de pasión y paz**_

_**Se que solo los podré encontrar**_

_**En mis días junto a ti**_

-¿Cómo que Seiya le trae serenata a Serena andrew?

-Así como lo oyes, él es quien esta cantando junto a sus hermanos

_**Si tú me amas**_

_**Yo seré esa esperanza**_

_**Que jamás**_

_**Se querrá morir**_

_**En este amor sin fin**_

_**Tú serás siempre mi alma**_

-Parece que ese tipo se lo ha tomado muy en serio.- Decía Haruka enfurecida

_**Si tú me amas**_

_**Yo seré una esperanza**_

_**Que jamás**_

_**Se querrá morir**_

_**En este amor sin fin**_

_**Tú serás siempre mi alma**_

-¿Por qué le trae música Seiya a Serena?-Preguntaba Darien a Andrew mientras este subía al automóvil

-¿No te lo imaginas?

-No. Por eso te pregunto

_**Amor mío**_

**_Jamás querrá morir_ **

**_Abrázame hasta el fin_ **

**_Volaré si me amas_ **

-Por la fiesta -¿La fiesta? -Si. El motivo de la fiesta fue el cumpleaños de Serena. -¿Su cumpleaños? -Asi es. Y el otro motivo es que…Seiya es el…novio de Serena

**_Haces realidad,_ **

**_La magia de soñar_ **

**_Volaré si tú me amas_ **

La música termino, Darien y Andrew avanzaron en el carro. Serena en el balcón de su recamara, agradecía la atención:

-Seiya ¡fue hermoso!

-¿En verdad te gusto?

-Si

-Serena…este es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños. Yo escribí la canción para ti y por ti.

-Seiya…

-Serena- Grito Seiya- ¡Te amo!- Serena quedo estupefacta ante tal declaración. Pero el encanto fue roto por los 4 hermanos de Serena, que cayeron sobre Seiya como tromba al a voz de

-¡Cuñadoooooooo!.- Mientras Serena, Taiki y Yaten observaban muertos de la risa, en el segundo piso, a Haruka y Michiru no les hacia mucha gracia

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Haruka?

-No lo se. Pero esto no se puede quedar así. Ese tipo se esta acercando más de lo debido.

-Y ¿Qué haremos¿Desaparecerlo?

-Si es preciso Michiru. Si es preciso….

&&Si tú me amas. Interpreta Il Divo


	19. Rosas y Violetas

_**Lo Que Debe de Ser**_

**_Capitulo XIX Rosas y Violetas_**

-Y bien ¿A dónde van?

-Italia

-¿Italia?-Dijo Haruka posando su vista en la ventana

-Así es. Quince días

-Parece que el destino esta de nuestra parte

-Eso parece

-Nada mejor. Podremos comenzar con nuestro plan

-Pero Haruka…

-¿Qué?

-Recuerda lo que Darien dijo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no quería que nos entrometiéramos en su vida

-Si eso dijo. Pero si no mal recuerdo, tenemos un propósito y no importa lo que el diga. El destino se tiene que cumplir, cueste lo que cueste.

-Entonces….

-Llama a Setzuna. Tendremos una pequeña reunión…-Dicho esto, las dos mujeres se prepararon para el viaje.

La tarde llega a las calles de Italia. En una de las florerías de la ciudad

-¡Darien¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Hace una semana Marietta

-¿Y porque vienes hasta hoy?

-Algunos asuntos pendientes

-¿ah si?

-Si. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

-Por favor

-¿En que?

-Toma este ramo. Hay que llevarlo al Hotel Ritz

-Llevarlo ¿Y el mensajero?

-Es su día libre. ¿Vas?

-Esta bien-dijo el hombre tomando el ramo entre sus manos-¿A quien lo entrego?

-Toma, estos son los datos-dijo la mujer entregando dos tarjetas en la mano-y esta tarjeta que va junto con las flores.

-Bueno, regreso pronto-Darien tomo las tarjetas y sin prestarles atención las coloco en el bolsillo de su saco, salio del lugar, subió en una motocicleta y coloco el arreglo en una canastilla que llevaba la misma en la parte posterior. Minutos después llego frente a un gran hotel. Bajo de su vehiculo, tomo el ramo de flores y entro en el lugar. Subió por el elevador y saco las tarjetas que su amiga le había entregado.

-Muy bien-Dijo para si mismo.-habitación 208…veamos, 200, 202,200 ¡doscientos ocho! Aquí esta. Ahora si. ¿Qué me falta? La tarjeta.-Dijo al mismo tiempo que tocaba y revisaba la tarjeta con el nombre del destinatario. No bien había leído la tarjeta cuando la puerta se abrió. Entre las rojas flores, observo unos hermosos ojos azules que le eran muy conocidos.

-¿si?

-¿Se-Serena!

-Si. Soy yo…y ¿tú eres?...

-Esto, esto es para ti…-Dijo Bajando las flores y dejando al descubierto su rostro.

-¡Darien?

-Si.

-Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí-Dijo Serena halando al hombre

-Esto...Esto es para ti.

-Gracias… ¿tuyas?

-¿Eh? No. Solo las traje desde la florería

-¿Florería?-Dijo Serena colocando las rosas en un florero sobre una mesa

-Si.

-¿Oh sea que ahora eres "repartidor" de flores?

-¿Qué? No. Solo le hice el favor a la dueña. Es mi amiga y no tenia con quien enviarlas

-¿ah si?

-Si. ¡Ah se me olvidaba! Toma-Dijo entregándole una pequeña tarjeta. Serena tomo la tarjeta y la leyó. Después de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa la coloco sobre las rosas. En ese momento, el teléfono sonó

-¿Me permites un momento?

-Claro. Contesta- Dijo Darien, a lo que Serena entro en la recamara. Mientras ella hablaba, Darien no pudo con la curiosidad, tomo la tarjeta y le dio lectura: "Serena, quizás el amor y las rosas no se usan ya más, igual yo se que estas rosas de amor te hablaran. Del amor tan grande que siento por ti, por eso, rosas rojas ah ti, serán las que siempre llegaran cuando no estemos juntos...Por siempre tuyo…Seiya Kou". Terminando de leer coloco la tarjeta de nuevo sobre aquel ramo de flores. En ese momento salio Serena.

-Darien

-¿Si?

-¿Conoces este lugar?-Dijo Serena mostrando un papel con una anotación

-Veamos…si. Si lo conozco, es el edificio de correos

-Que bien. ¿Me harías un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-Me llevarías ahí

-Si. ¿Hoy?

-No. Mañana ¿puedes mañana?

-Claro. Pero en la motocicleta ¿habría algún problema?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces me retiro

-Ok. Te espero mañana

-Hasta mañana entonces-Dijo Darien saliendo del lugar

-Ah… ¿Darien?

-¿Si?

-Gracias por traer las flores…

-No hay de que. Hasta mañana-Dicho esto Serena le brindo una pequeña sonrisa y cerro la puerta. Darien salio del hotel y trepo en su motocicleta. Minutos después llego a la florería

-¿no que volvías pronto?-Pregunto Marietta

-¿Si?-Dijo el recargándose sobre el mostrador

-¿en que piensas?

-En nada.- Al día siguiente, Darien acudió a la cita. Ya fuera del edificio de correos, Serena y Darien entraban en una pequeña cafetería.

-Y ¿Qué son esos papeles…? Si se puede saber

-Claro que si. Son los arreglos de las canciones para el próximo disco.

-Ah. ¡que bien!

-y cuéntame Darien ¿Cómo has estado¿Cómo van las cosas con Miranda?

-¿Miranda? Ella…esta en Japón

-¿si¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy bien. No fui con ella porque tenía algunos asuntos que atender y…

-Darien…

-¿eh?

-Entiendo. No tienes porque darme explicaciones.

-¿No verdad?

-Sabes…toda esta semana voy a estar sola

-¿si?

-Si. ¿Qué te parecería si me muestras la ciudad? No creo interferir en tus asuntos ¿oh si?

-No Serena.

-Perfecto, entonces ¿Qué te parece si brindamos por que esta semana sea excelente?

-¡Porque sea excelente!-dijo Darien al mismo tiempo que alzaba su copa y a Serena. La tarde siguiente llego al hotel a la hora citada. Toco a la puerta de la habitación pero no abrieron. A punto de irse estaba cuando una de las recamareras le hablo

-¿Sr. Darien?

-Perdón

-Si. Usted es Darien Chiba

-Si. ¿Qué con eso?

-La Srita. Serena lo espera…

-Me espera ¿Dónde?

-sígame por favor.-Dicho esto la mujer camino delante de el bajaron por el elevador de servicio, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, se escuchaban las cuerdas de una guitarra y las notas de una canción. Cuando llegaron al umbral de la puerta, Darien quedo parado escuchando. En el lugar se encontraban muchos de los empleados del hotel, que animadamente escuchaban a Serena.

_No vivire  
Si me falta su amor  
contra ti, ser feliz y nada mas_

_Sono no mingue  
Sono lo que tenga de signe_

_(1)  
Lo que quiero yo de ti  
Lo que quiero yo de ti  
Lo que quiero yo de ti, de ti, de ti  
me falta tu amor  
Lo que quiero yo de ti  
Lo que quiero yo de ti  
Lo que quiero yo de ti, de ti, de ti  
me falta tu amor  
no quiero perdir su amor_

_No vivire  
que l'amor no se acaba  
Cntra ti, ser feliz y nada mas_

_Sono no mingue  
Sono lo que tenga de signe_

_(1) repeat_

_Yo sere feliz  
No quiero perder te  
Nunca lo vivir sin ti  
No diga mas hoy  
El lo mismo me encuentra  
Ser feliz, vivare y nada mas_

_Sono no mingue  
Sono lo que tenga de signe  
Sono no mingue  
Sono lo que tenga de signe  
Sono no mingue  
Sono lo que motivo de signe_

Cuando la canción termino, todos los presentes se arremolinaron al lado de Serena. Pedían autógrafos, tomabanse fotografías para el recuerdo,

-Esa canción es muy bonita Srita. Serena

-¡que bien que les gusto!

-¿La escribió usted?-Pregunto otra de las mucamas

-Si

-¿para su novio…? Porque tiene novio ¿Verdad?

-Pues…si. Si la escribí para el.-Dijo Serena sonriente, en ese momento, alzo su vista y se topo con la de Darien que la observaba desde el umbral de la puerta

-¡Darien!-exclamo ella

-El es su…

-No. El solamente es mi amigo. Un viejo amigo-Dijo Serena para después de unos minutos, se despidió de todos y salio con Darien del lugar.

-Espero no te haya molestado esperarme

-No. Solo dime ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-Se lo prometí a las muchachas

-¿Se lo prometiste?

-Si. Les prometí que les cantaría unas canciones. Y como toda una dama tengo que cumplir ¿No crees?

-Toda la razón.- Saliendo del hotel estaban, cuando el recepcionista del hotel llamo a Serena

-¿Si?

-Le han traído esto.-Dijo el hombre mostrando un ramo de rosas rojas y entregándole un pequeño sobre. Después de ver y oler las flores, Serena pidió que las subieran a su habitación. Metió el sobre en la cartera y salio con Darien. Mientras caminan por las orillas del canal de Venecia, Darien pregunta

-Serena… ¿Tú y Seiya¿Son pareja?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada…simple curiosidad

-¿Curiosidad? No sabía que fueras curioso. Pero…si. Seiya y yo somos novios.

-¿Hace tiempo?

-Algo

-¿Las rosas…?

-¿Qué?

-Las rosas…los ramos de rosas ¿son de el?

-Si. Pero ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

-Curiosidad. Ya te lo dije

-Si ya lo hiciste. Pero dejemos la curiosidad por un lado, y que te parece si nos damos prisa. ¡Tengo demasiada hambre!-Dijo Serena y hecho a correr. Darien después de observarla por unos minutos, fue tras ella. Al siguiente día, Darien hablaba con un hombre en un café.

-No puedes dejar de ir

-Pero es que no se porque tengo que ir. Además Miranda no esta y usted sabe muy bien que a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo presentarme en ese lugar

-Pues no me importa. Tú iras a esa reunión y más te vale que vallas con alguien. Recuerda que de eso depende tu lugar en el hospital.-Dicho esto el hombre salio de ahí dejando solo a Darien, que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más había escuchado su acalorada conversación. Por la tarde, Darien entraba en un exclusivo restaurante de la ciudad. Tenía un rostro adusto.

-¡Dr. Chiba¡Bienvenido!-Dijo uno de los comensales

-y ¿su pareja?-Pregunto otro

-Yo…vengo

-Conmigo- Se escucho una voz femenina

-¿Serena?-Dijo Darien sorprendido al ver a aquella mujer.

-Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve que dar algún autógrafo a la entrada.-Dijo bromeante Serena

-Tan bella dama no necesita excusas-Dijo uno de los invitados. Después de saludar tanto Serena y Darien, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas reservadas para el evento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Darien

-Nada. Solamente me entere que no tenias pareja para esta reunión, así que me dije "Serena, Darien necesita una acompañante y tú no tienes nada que hacer, así que porque no le hacemos un favor al Dr. Chiba y sales de estas cuatro paredes". Y así que aquí me tienes

-Oh Serena. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

-No hay porque. Además, necesitaba escaparme del hotel

-¿escaparte?

-Si. También me canso de dar autógrafos.-Al término de la frase, se echaron a reír. Así transcurrió la noche. La música inundaba el lugar. En uno de esos momentos, Darien pidió a Serena que bailara con el, a lo que esta acepto. Se dirigieron al centro de la pista y se movieron al compás de la música. Todas las miradas se centraron en ellos. Eran una pareja de ensueño. Darien con un traje blanco y camisa rosa pálido. Serena con un vestido sutilmente ceñido al cuerpo, con un delicado escote en "V", negro. Después de despedirse, salieron del lugar y caminaron por las calles de Venecia.

-¡Es una noche perfecta!-Dijo Serena dando vueltas por la calle

-Si. Perfecta.- Al día siguiente, Darien y Serena se encontraron en el café de costumbre.

-Serena…

-¿Dime?

-Anoche…fue espectacular. Te agradezco que hayas llegado a la reunión

-No tienes porque agradecerlo, después de todo somos amigos ¿no?

-Si. Amigos…Toma, esto es para ti.-Dijo dándole un ramo de flores

-¿Para mi?

-Si. En agradecimiento

-Violetas-Dijo Serena exhalando el aroma de las flores-¿Por qué violetas?

-Porque ya tienes quien te de rosas…

-¿Pero solo por acompañarte a una fiesta?

-No. También por tú cumpleaños.

-¿Mi cumpleaños?

-Si. No se en que estaba pensando, pero te ofrezco disculpas por no darte nada en una fecha tan especial…

-No te preocupes

-¡Claro que si! Y por eso mismo…que te parece un paseo por las orillas del Canal de Venecia

-Maravilloso!

-Vamos entonces!-Dicho esto, salieron del lugar. Caminaron por las calles de Venecia, por los puentes que atravesaban el canal y por los edificios más emblemáticos de la ciudad. Al llegar la noche, las luces iluminaban el canal que junto con el resplandor de la luna hacían un efecto difícil de explicar.

Mientras Serena descansaba en su hotel, Darien observaba por la ventana, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, en su mente: "Después de todo, somos amigos". –Si Serena, solo somos amigos-Dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba el ultimo trago de la copa de coñac que tenia en la mano.


	20. ¿Celoso?

**Lo que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo XX. ¿Celoso?**

La reunión se desarrolla en un gran salón que hace juego con la calida noche de verano. Al entrar al lugar, aquel hombre sintió que le ahogaba la emoción y sus ojos buscaron ansiosos, sin darse cuenta de la interrogante mirada que le profería la mujer que llevaba del brazo. Hacia una semana que no la veía, pero para el habían sido siglos. Aun no sabia porque, pero había esperado con una sentida emoción en el pecho aquella fecha. UN hombre rubio se acercaba hacia ellos, la mujer por su parte, al darse cuenta de esto, se separo del hombre y se mezclo entre la gente

-Vaya. Parece que a tú mujer también le da gusto verme.-Dijo el rubio sarcásticamente

-A ti no te importa que se haya ido

-¡oye! ¡Lastimas mi sensible corazón!

-Vamos

-De acuerdo. Pero dime ¿Cuándo llego? Pensé que vendrías solo

-Llego ayer. Y no estabas tan equivocado, ella no quería venir

-¿Entonces?

-Seria demasiado raro que viniera yo solo, estando mi esposa en la ciudad ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón ¿Un trago?

-Vamos.-Dicho esto, los dos hombres se dirigieron al bar del lugar. Pasaron algunos momentos conversando y después aquella mujer se unió a la conversación

-¡Valiente esposo eres!

-¿Qué?

-Hola Querida.-Dijo el rubio sarcásticamente, a lo que ella solo respondió con una fría e indiferente mirada

-Me traes para dejarme sola y venirte a embriagar con tú amigo

-Querida…tú fuiste quien me dejo ¿No lo recuerdas? Además, no es justo privar de tu compañía a tanta gente.-Dijo el en tono de burla

-¡vaya! Al menos invítame algo ¿no?-Dijo ella tomando asiento en el banquillo junto a Darien

-¡claro querida! Tú solo pide.-Dijo el viendo de reojo a Andrew, que hacia todo lo posible por no reírse. En ese instante, alguien toco al hombro del rubio que volteo y dijo

-¡Gabryel!

-El mismo.-Dicho esto, ambos hombres se dieron un fuerte abrazo

-Creí que ya no vendrían

-sabes que nunca rechazamos una invitación.-En ese momento Gabryel giro su vista y se encontró con el pelinegro.-Darien, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien. ¿Tú?

-Magnifico.-en ese momento, Andrew interrumpió

-Y los demás?

-Ya vienen, es más, mira!.-Dijo mostrando entre la gente, a tres personas que se acercaban a ellos, dos hombres y una mujer, a la cual Darien nunca le quito la vista de encima. "Se ve tan hermosa", pensaba

-¡Andrew!-Dijo ella al llegar hasta donde estaban ellos

-¡Serena!-Dijo el abrazándola fuertemente.-¡Te ves hermosa!

-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy atractivo.-después, dirigió la vista hacia el pelinegro.- ¡Darien!

-Serena…-Contesto el, con una sentida emoción en su voz, pero antes de decir algo más, alguien les interrumpió

-No te olvides de mi…"querido".- dijo la mujer colocándose de pie junto a Darien

-¿? Miranda…-dijo Darien algo confundido

-AH Miranda.-dijo Serena.-Es un gusto volver a verla. NO sabía que había regresado a la ciudad

-Recién lo hice. No podía dejar solo a mi esposo.-Dijo tomando del brazo a Darien

-Es cierto. Siempre es grato venir con tú pareja a estas reuniones.-contesto Serena

-así es ¿Y tú Serena?

-YO?

-Si. O a caso eres del tipo que solo sale con sus hermanos.-dijo ella sarcásticamente, pero antes de que Serena contestara, alguien dijo

-No. Ella también viene con su pareja.-Dijo aquel hombre tomando por la cintura a Serena

-¡Seiya!-Dijo ella

-Disculpa. Pero Yaten no encontraba el lugar.-Dijo el dando un beso en la nariz de ella, para después, dirigir su vista a los demás

-¿Y donde están tus hermanos?-Pregunto Andrew

-Venían tras de mi.-Después, dirigió una mirada a Darien y dijo.- Darien… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien.-Contesto el

-Bueno… ¿Nos permiten?-Dijo halando a Serena, y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile.

-Yo también me disculpo-Dijo Gabryel, encaminándose hacia donde estaban sus hermanos

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Quién lo diría no?

-¿Qué?

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado a esos dos junto.-Dijo Miranda, mientras Darien tomaba de un solo golpe su bebida.

Al día siguiente

-¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te pinto la noche?-Dijo aquel dando una palmada en el hombro, al hombre que estaba sentado

-¡auch!-Dijo el otro

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No soporto la cabeza. Siento que me va a explotar

-Era de esperarse

-¿?

-Si. Estuviste bebiendo toda la noche…

-¿En verdad? No recuerdo nada

-Claro. Y el dolor de cabeza no es más que consecuencia de la resaca

-Vaya. Ya se me había olvidado como se sentía

-Y ¿Tú flamante esposa?

-Fue al tocador

-¿No me digas que esta aquí?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se. Al parecer pretende ser la esposa modelo, y estar donde yo este

-Bueno, tal vez sea hora de irme. Quisiera ahorrarme la molestia de que me corra.

-No

-¿no?

-No. No puedes dejarme solo con ella. Además, tenemos mucho de que platicar

-Es cierto, pero no creo que se pueda ahora, ahí viene la "encantadora damisela".-Dijo el rubio moviendo la cabeza en señal de que alguien se acercaba

-¿Tú aquí?-Dijo la mujer sentándose a la mesa

-"a mi también me alegra verte".-dijo el

-Por favor… Hoy no ¿quieren?-Dijo Darien poniendo una mano en su cabeza. Los dos se quedaron viendo, y después de un gran silencio ella dijo

-¡vaya! Si que tenemos suerte

-¿?

-Miren quienes entran.-dio ella señalando a la puerta

-¡Serena! ¡Seiya!.-Dijo Andrew levantándose de su asiento

-¡hola!-Dijo Serena corriendo a saludar a su amigo

-Andrew.- Dijo el pelinegro

-¡Darien! ¡Miranda!-Dijo Serena en forma de saludo.- ¿También van a desayunar?

-Si.-Dijo Miranda

-No.-Respondió inmediatamente Darien.-Nosotros ya nos vamos.-Dijo levantándose

-Pero Darien…tú dijiste.-interrumpió Miranda

-Que teníamos que irnos pronto.-añadió Andrew.

-¡que pena!

-Si.-Dijo Darien.-Nos veremos después.-dijo halando del brazo a Miranda y saliendo del lugar

-Bueno…Nos veremos pronto.-Dijo Andrew dando alcance a su amigo

-Que mal.-Dijo Serena al ver a aquellos salir del lugar

-¿Qué mal? Yo diría todo lo contrario

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué así podemos estar solos como lo teníamos pensado.-Dijo Seiya acariciando el rostro de ella.

Varios días han pasado desde aquellos encuentros. En la terraza de aquel departamento, se encuentra un hombre sentado tomando su desayuno y leyendo el diario del día. En esos momentos, su tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Segundos después

-¡Andrew! Siéntate.-Dijo aquel apartando la vista de su diario

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien

-¿Solo bien?

-Si. ¿Por qué?

-No. Solo es una pregunta. Dime… ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-¿hoy?

-si

-No lo se. No que tenga planeado Miranda

-Vaya

-¿Que? No es posible. ¡Ahora donde quiera tengo que encontrarme a este par!-Dijo Darien tirando el periódico sobre la mesa, lo que provoco que el vaso de jugo cayera sobre sus pantalones.-Disculpa, voy a cambiarme.-Dijo bajo la atónita mirada de Andrew. EN ese momento, Miranda llego, tomo el periódico, lo leyó y y lo volvio a dejar en la mesa, para después ir tras Darien.

Ya en la habitación

-Nunca imagine verte con celos

-¿Qué dices?

-Eso. No imagine verte con celos. Al menos no por esa mujer

-¿de que rayos hablas?

-Sabes bien de que hablo. Ahora lo entiendo…Las violetas, la reunión con los dueños del hospital, tus actitudes de estos días

-No te entiendo

-No fijas Darien. Tú tienes celos. ¡Tienes celos de esa mujer!

-¡estas loca!

-No Darien. Estoy más cuerda de lo que crees.-Dicho esto, salio del cuarto, mientras Darien iba tras ella

-¡Miranda! ¡Miranda no hemos terminado de hablar!

-Te equivocas. Ya terminamos.-Dicho esto, salio del lugar y cerro la puerta tras ella. Darien solo observaba con rabia, despues, volteo la mirada y vio a su amigo

-Esta loca!.-Dijo

-NO Darien

-¿Qué?

-Nunca imagine esto, pero, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ella

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Se supone que eres mi amigo

-Así es. Soy tú mejor amigo, y quien te conoce mejor. Tanto como para haberme dado cuenta antes que Miranda y que tú mismo que estas enamorado de Serena

-¿Qué? ¡Estas loco?

-Posiblemente. Pero es cierto. Aunque no lo quieras reconocer, es cierto. Tú te has enamorado de Serena. No se si por segunda o primera vez, pero esa es la realidad.

-¡Cállate! Eso es una locura.

-Lo sé. Pero así es el amor. Ahora te dejo para que lo medites.-Dijo el rubio viendo a su amigo y salio del lugar.

Es media noche, Miranda no ha regresado y Darien no ha podido sacar de su mente aquellas palabras que le dijo su amigo "Estas enamorado de Serena". Y…posiblemente sea así Andrew. Tal vez es cierto que me conoces mejor que yo mismo.-Decía el mientras veía el techo de la habitación

**Es media noche ya**

**El tiempo se me va**

**Como se equivoco mi corazón**

**Si ahora yo no duermo es porque**

**Porque estoy **

**Celoso, celoso, celoso**

**Pero si tú vuelves me harás más dichoso**

**Solo ahora se**

**Porque, porque**

**No puedo dormir, estoy celoso de ti**

**Yo te amo tanto que, por eso ya no vivo**

**Porque estoy celoso, celoso, celoso**

**Y el amor sincero no es un paraíso**

**Por fin comprendí**

**Que sin tú amor, no puedo vivir estoy celoso de ti**

**Yo te amo tanto que, por eso ya no vivo**

**Porque estoy celoso, celoso, celoso**


	21. Vacaciones

**♠Lo Que Debe de Ser♠**

_**Capitulo XXI. Vacaciones **_

-¿Darien?

-Eh?

-Estas pensando en ella ¿verdad?

-¿En ella?

-Darien…no nos hagamos tontos. Tú bien sabes de quien hablo

-Pues….

-Si lo sabes. Dime ¿Verdad que tenia razón?

-¿Razón? Si. Creo que si

-¡Hay amigo mió!

-¿Sabes?…Miranda no ha regresado

-¿Crees que lo vaya a hacer? Oh no, mejor dicho ¿A ti te importa que regrese? Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo

-La verdad…NO lo se. El que no este no ha cambiado nada. Después de todo nunca esta.

-¿Has pensado en que vas a hacer ahora?

-¿hacer?

-Si. Has pensado en hablar con Serena. Decirle lo que sientes…

-¿Lo que siento? Son tantas cosas la que quisiera decirle, pero no se si sea correcto. Si deba…

-Darien, el amor no es cuestión de ser correctos o de deberes. Si la amas lucha por ella, conquístala de nuevo….

-No lo se Andrew. Son tantas cosas las que cruzan por mi mente…pero también se que ella esta con alguien más…aunque no se si sea feliz.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-No tengo valor. Pero….

-¿Pero?

-Le escribí esto. No se si se lo llegare a dar oh no.-Dijo el sacando un sobre del saco

-¿Puedo?-Dijo Andrew haciendo una seña

-Si.-Dijo Darien. Acto seguido, el rubio saco la hoja contenida en el, y le dio lectura

_**Desde que no te tengo conmigo**_

_**Te sueño cada noche**_

_**Y te digo**_

_**Que allí donde te encuentres**_

_**Yo iré detrás de ti**_

_**Para ayudarte cuando es preciso**_

**_Y para cambiarte el miedo y el frió_**

_**Por otras sensaciones,**_

_**Que te harán ser feliz**_

_**Voy empezando a quererte otra vez**_

_**Después de tanto tiempo**_

_**De haber vivido solo**_

_**Y de echarte de menos**_

_**Voy empezando a quererte otra vez**_

_**Te juro que no miento**_

_**Y quiero darte todo**_

_**Lo que nunca te dieron**_

_**Desde que no te tengo conmigo**_

_**Me queda tú recuerdo y confió**_

_**En que me haga ser más fuerte**_

_**De lo que siempre fui**_

_**Desde que no te tengo conmigo**_

_**Dejaste un espacio vació**_

_**Que no ha ocupado nadie**_

_**Lo guardo para ti**_

_**Voy empezando a quererte otra vez**_

_**Después de tanto tiempo**_

_**De haber vivido solo**_

_**Y de echarte de menos**_

_**Voy empezando a quererte otra vez**_

_**Te juro que no miento**_

_**Y quiero darte todo**_

_**Lo que nunca te dieron**_

_**Voy empezando a quererte otra vez**_

_**Después de tanto tiempo**_

_**De haber vivido solo**_

_**Y de echarte de menos**_

_**Voy empezando a quererte otra vez**_

_**Te juro que no miento**_

_**Y quiero darte todo**_

_**Lo que nunca te dieron**_

Después de terminar su lectura, Andrew dijo

-Vaya mi amigo ¡nunca me imagine que tuvieras tanta inspiración para escribir!

-Yo tampoco lo sabia, hasta que me senté a escribir y…ahí lo tienes

-¿Cuándo piensas dárselo?

-NO lo se. Es más, no se si vuelva a verla. NO se que hacer Andrew. ¡Estoy en una encrucijada!-En ese momento, l a doncella de la casa, entrego un sobre a Darien.

-¿Qué es pregunto Andrew?

-Parece que una invitación.- dijo el pelinegro mientras leía

Mientras tanto, en Barcelona,

-¿De quien es?

-De Haruka y Michiru.- Dijo la ojiverde

-Y ¿tú que piensas?

-YO…no lo se. La verdad a mi no me emociona pasar un mes en su compañía

-Pues a mi si

-¿si?

-Si. Necesitamos vacaciones

-Pero Serena….

-NO hay más que decir. Nos vamos al Perloponeso

-Serena…

-Nada Lita. Tienes que dejar esas ideas que tienes acerca de Haruka y Michiru. Te aseguro que esta invitación no tiene nada de extraño.

-Esta bien Serena. Iremos a donde digas.-Dijo Lita no muy entusiasta

Dos días después, llegaban a una pequeña villa en aquella paradisíaca ciudad

-¡Al fin llegan!-Dijo Michiru corriendo a recibirlas

-Si Michiru. Gracias por invitarnos. ¡Todo es tan hermoso!- Dijo Serena bajando del taxi seguida de Lita

-¡que bien que te guste!-Dijo Michiru.-¿Y a ti que te parece?-Pregunto a Lita

-Muy…bien.-Dijo Lita con una fingida sonrisa

-¿Bien?

-Si

-Pues bueno, entremos, solo las estábamos esperando.-Dijo Michiru mientras se adentraban en el lugar

-¿Nos esperaban?

-si

-¿Quiénes?-Pregunto Lita, en el momento en que entraban en una enorme sala

-Nosotros.-Respondieron 5 mujeres

-¿Ustedes?-Dijo Serena tomando del brazo fuertemente a Lita, en ese momento

-Vaya, parece que al fin estamos todos juntos nuevamente...-Dijo Haruka

-¿Qué?-Dijo Serena volteando a ver a Haruka que llegaba con Darien

-Vaya, vaya. Parece que después de todo no me equivoque.-Decía Lita para si misma.

-Lita… ¿Parece que no te agrada que estemos juntos nuevamente?-Le pregunto Haruka a la castaña al ver la reacción de esta

-Parece que te estas volviendo experta en expresar lo que pienso.-dijo sarcásticamente Lita

-Y bien ¿A ti que te parece…Princesa?

-…No me llames así Haruka.

-¿NO te da gusto volver a vernos?-Pregunto Setzuna en ese momento

-Si. Claro.-Dijo Serena seriamente

-Serena…nos…-Dijo Reí, pero antes de que terminara la conversación, fue interrumpida

-Michiru…

-¿Si?  
-¿Nos mostrarías nuestra habitación?

-Claro. Síganme.-Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a las escaleras que conducían al primer piso de la enorme casa. Minutos después, Serena y Lita se instalaban.

-Serena…Serena ¿me escuchas?

-¿eh? Si. Te escucho Lita

-Si no quieres estar con ellas nos podemos ir…

-No Lita. No seria propio ni cortes. Además, venimos de vacaciones ¿no?

-¿Si?

-Si. Y no importa que ellas estén aquí. Haruka y Michiru son libres de invitar a quien deseen, solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Nunca me prepare para volver a verlas. Solo eso

-Esta bien Serena. Pero si cambias de opinión podemos llamara Gabryel y…

-¿Por qué a Gabryel?-Pregunto maliciosamente Serena

-N-No. Por nada solo es que…

-NO me digas Lita. Además, no creo necesario que venga por nosotras.

-Si tú lo dices.-Dijo Lita no muy convencida de las palabras de su amiga. Horas después, por la noche, en el comedor, los visitantes degustaban de una exquisita cena.

-¿Cómo has estado Serena?-Pregunto Haruka

-Bien. ¿Cómo debería de estar?-Contesto Serena

-No lo se. Supongo con tú trabajo de cantante no te queda mucho tiempo para tú vida personal ¿oh si?

-Pues te equivocas. Bien sabes que mi vida personal va casi de la mano con mi trabajo. Mi familia y mis amigos estamos juntos en esto, así que no hay mucho que yo pueda llegar a extrañar.-Contesto

-¿Y tú Lita?

-¿yo? Estoy bien, al igual que Serena estoy con mis amigos y mi familia

-Parece que les va de maravilla.-Dijo Sarcástica Rei

-Pues así es Reí. Aunque no lo creas tanto Serena como yo hemos tenido mucha suerte ¿no es así Serena?-Respondió Lita

-Así es. Estamos mejor de lo que puedes pensar. Pero mejor hablemos de ustedes ¿Cómo han estado?

-No tan bien como tú.-Dijo Setzuna

-Que lastima. Pero así es la vida, mientras unos sufren otros gozan.-Dijo Lita

-¿Qué les parece si cambiamos de conversación?-Sugirió Darien

-Tienes razón. Tú dinos ¿Cómo esta tú esposa?-Dijo SETZUNA

-Bien.

-¿si?

-Si. Esta bien. Como siempre.-Dijo Darien algo molesto.- Después de esto, se hizo un gran silencio, hasta que la cena termino, y todos se retiraron del comedor. Serena, por su parte, y como ya le era costumbre, salía a caminar. Las demás se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Darien, se quedo sentada un momento en la sala. Haruka se encontraba en el garage, junto a Setzuna cuando de pronto

-Se lo que intentas

-¿Qué?.-Dijo Haruka

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Setzuna

-Lo que escuchan. Se lo que intentan, pero más les vale que lo entiendan. Serena no va a caer en su trampa. Más les vale que dejen de pensar en salvar ese futuro que ya esta perdido.-Y dicho esto, salio del lugar dejando atónitas a las dos mujeres.

* * *

**_Hola!!!!!!_**

**_¿como estan? Espero que bien, y no precisamente sufriendo las inclemencias del tiempo. Pues aqui me tiene con otro capitulo de esta pobre historia, espero les agrade. Ahora vamos con los agradecimientos (de nuevo, pido disculpas, no soy muy buena en ellos)_**

**_Natalia: Primeramente, muchas gracias por tú comentaria, me levanta demasiado el anime que te haya agradado el capitulo anterior, de igual forma, espero que este sea igual. En lo que respecta a que pareja se enfoca esta historia, solo sigue leyendo y te aseguro no te decepscionaras. (no sobra decir, que espero tú comentario)._**

**_Marinlucero-chiba: Como siempre, gracias por el tiempo que tomas leyendo esta pobre historia. AHora, en lo que respecta a Darien, creo que tienes razón, y para muestra, esta este capitulo, que espero siga siendo de tú agrado y espero tú comentario._**

**_Starlight: Mil gracias por todos tús comentarios. Y si, comob ien dices, ya le cayo el 20 a Darien. Ahora lo dificil va a ser que ella se vuelva a fijar en el ¿no crees?. Vale, sigo esperando tú comentario del respctivo._**

**_Sandra: Bueno, mil gracias por tú comentario. Y no te preocupes, a mi tambien me gustan las historias de "sufridera". Espero y ya puedas subir tús historias, que como ya te dije, son muy buenas e interesantes. (de igual forma, no sobra decir que espero tú comentario)_**

**_Hasta Pronto_**

**_♫ Senhivisa ♫_**


	22. Tres Días

♠**_Lo Que Debe de Ser♠_**

**_Capitulo XXII. Tres Días _**

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que el auto se descompuso?

-Así es Lita. Parece que esta derramando el líquido de frenos.-Dijo la rubia

-¿Y no lo puedes arreglar?

-Ah…….No. Lo único que lamento es que Serena estará sola.-contesto nuevamente

-¿Cómo Sola?

-Si. ¿No sabias que Amy y las demás se irían a un centro de relajamiento, y no regresan hasta el lunes?-Dijo Michiru

-No.

-Que pena. Pero no te preocupes, Serena no va a estar totalmente sola

-¿Ah no?-Dijo Haruka

-NO. Darien esta con ella ¿no lo recuerdas?-Dijo Michiru

-Ya veo. Son muy listas, cada día me sorprenden más.-Dijo Lita, en ese momento, su teléfono celular sonó.- ¿Me disculpan?-Dijo Lita retirándose unos metros del auto y de sus ocupantes. Tardo unos minutos hablando, y después regreso

-¿Algo importante?-Pregunto Haruka

-Nada. Cosas del trabajo.

-¿Molesta porque tendremos que quedarnos aquí el fin de semana?-Pregunto sarcásticamente Setzuna

-¿Yo? Claro que no. Solo espero que cuando regresemos, no sean otras las que se molesten.-Contesto maliciosamente Lita.

**Mientras tanto, en aquella casa **

-¿Qué paso?

-El auto se descompuso y tendrán que quedarse hasta el lunes.-Respondió Darien al mismo tiempo que colgaba el teléfono

-Vaya. Que mala suerte

-Así parece…

-Lo siento por Lita. No le hará mucha gracia estar con Haruka y las chicas.

-Yo tampoco creo que le agrade. Pero… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Primero…toma.-Dijo ella lanzando unas llaves

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tú manejas.

-¿Qué?

-Anda.-Dijo Serena saliendo del lugar

Horas después, en el gran comedor de la casa

-¡estoy satisfecha!

-Yo también. Fue una buena idea ir por comida a ese lugar

-Si, lo se. ¿No esperabas que yo cocinara?

-Claro que no. Yo lo habría hecho.-Dijo el

-¿Y desde cuando cocinas?-Pregunto ella incrédula

-Hace algún tiempo. Cuando uno se encuentra solo, tiene que aprender a valerse por si mismo

-¿Ah si?

-¿Lo dudas?

-¿Yo? No, como crees. Solo le temo a la indigestión. Jaja.

-¿y ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto el

-Tengo una idea…-dijo ella dirigiéndose a la sala y buscando en los discos de música sobre el reproductor

-¿Cuál?-Dijo el alzando una ceja

-¡Vamos a bailar!

-¿Bailar?

-Si.-dijo ella tomando un disco.- ¡Mira! No sabía que haruka me escuchara.- Y después coloco el disco en el reproductor

-Serena…no.-Dijo el caminando lentamente hacia atrás

-Si. -Dijo ella maliciosamente

-No Serena. Yo no se bailar eso….

-Eso se llama rumba, y no es difícil. Yo te enseñare.-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a Darien que la veía aterrado

-Vamos.-Dijo ella halándolo al centro de la sala

_**Jo me tengo que morir, **_

_**Jo me tengo que morir de pena**_

_**A la palabra de un amigo**_

_**A mi camino ya no pudo llegar**_

Serena comenzó a moverse y ante su insistencia, Darien no tuvo más opción que secundarla

_**Jo no veo nada **_

_**Del camino del querer de mi mujer**_

_**No, no me abandone, **_

_**El querer de este gitano no es culpable**_

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto serena al ver los movimientos de Darien

-Pues Bailo ¿NO?

_**Jo busco un camino para llegar**_

_**La luz del camino ya se apago**_

_**La noche caía no veo más**_

_**Me siento perdido y espero**_

-NO. Parece que matas cucarachas

-Te dije que no sirvo para esto

**_Pero yo voy mi tierra querida_**

**_Pero mañana voy mi tierra gitana_**

_**Pero yo voy mi tierra querida**_

_**Pero mañana voy mi tierra gitana**_

-¿A dónde vas?.-Dijo ella tomándolo de la mano

-No puedo Serena

-Lo que pasa es que estas muy tenso.-Dijo ella y después lo tomo de las caderas

_**Jo me tengo que morir, **_

**_Jo me tengo que morir de pena_**

**_A la palabra de un amigo_**

**_A mi camino ya no pudo llegar_**

-¿Qué haces?-Dijo el al sentir el toque

-Solo relájate y déjate llevar.-Dijo ella comenzando a mover sus manos en las caderas de Darien que estaba más rojo que un tomate

_**Jo me tengo que morir, **_

_**Jo me tengo que morir de pena**_

_**A la palabra de un amigo**_

_**A mi casa ya no pudo llegar**_

-"Jo me tengo que morir"-Cantaba Serena.-¿Qué tal?

-¡Eh?

-No es tan difícil verdad.-Dijo ella soltándolo y colocándose frente a el

_**Jo busco un camino para llegar**_

_**La luz del camino ya se apago**_

_**La noche caía no veo más**_

_**Me veo perdido y espero**_

-Tienes razón, no es tan difícil

-Darien…desinhíbete. ¡Vive la vida!-Dijo ella dando una vuelta a su alrededor

_**Jo busco un camino para llegar**_

_**La luz del camino ya se apago**_

_**La noche caía no veo más**_

_**Me veo perdido y espero**_

-¿Así?-Dijo el tomándola del brazo obligándola a caer en sus brazos (imagínense una escena como la del tango de mentiras verdaderas)

-Vaya, aprendes muy rápido.-Dijo ella tomándolo del cuello para detenerse

-Tengo buen maestro.-Dijo el acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella

_**Pero yo voy mi tierra querida**_

_**Pero mañana voy mi tierra gitana**_

_**Pero yo voy mi tierra querida**_

_**Pero mañana voy mi tierra gitana**_

Serena se incorporo inmediatamente y ambos quedaron un momento en silencio. Después, ella camino un poco y observo por la ventana

-Vamos a la playa.-dijo

-¿Qué¿A esta hora?

-Si. ¿Cual es el problema?

-No pero…

-Nada Darien. ¡Hay que sentir la vida!-Dijo y salio del lugar.- ¡Vamos!-Grito. Darien titubeo un poco y después salio corriendo tras ella. Minutos más tarde llegaba a las orillas de la playa, de pronto sintió el golpe del agua al tocar su cuerpo

-¿Qué?-dijo volteando hacia todos lados.-Serena…

-¿Qué¿No te gusta el agua?

-Gustarme…no tienes idea de cuanto.-Dijo el y corrió tras ella hasta alcanzarla y tumbarla en las aguas del mar. Así se pasaron gran parte de la noche, corriendo, mojándose, jugueteando como dos adolescentes viviendo el primer amor. Horas después, los dos sentados en la arena, observaban el amanecer y como los primeros rayos del sol tocaban las cristalinas aguas del mediterráneo.

-¿Sabes Serena?

-Dime

-Hace mucho tiempo no me divertía tanto…

-¿Por qué?

-NO lo se. Tal vez había olvidado como se siente estar alegre

-Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer. Siempre es importante recordarlo para no perderlo.- Después regresaron a la casa. EL día siguiente, volvieron a su "clase" de baile y después pasearon por la ciudad, cenaron en un restaurante y charlaron de cosas sin demasiada importancia, siempre con el cuidado de no tratar el tema de las iner's. Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Serena despertó, a lo lejos logro escuchar algo de música, bajo y de pronto

-Toma

-¿Qué¿Para mi?-Dijo ella tomando el ramo de flores frente a él

-Si.

-¡Violetas!-Dijo aspirando el néctar de las flores

-En agradecimiento por estos dos maravillosos días.-Dijo el

-No tenías porque molestarte.-Dijo ella

-NO es ninguna molestia…Serena…necesito decirte algo…

-Si?-Dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Yo…-Dijo el tomándola de la mano.-Yo…te…-Pero fue interrumpido

-¡Bombón!-Se escucho la voz y Serena volteo iluminándose sus ojos

-¡Seiya!-Dijo y corrió hacia aquel que estaba en el umbral de la puerta para abrazarlo fuertemente

-¡Mi dulce Bombón!-Dijo el mientras veía de reojo a Darien.- ¿Estas ocupada?-dijo separándose un poco de Serena

-Eh…

-Por mi no te preocupes.-Dijo Darien seriamente

-Darien ¿También estabas aquí?-Pregunto Seiya

-Si. Yo también fue invitado

-¿Qué me ibas a decir Darien?-Pregunto Serena

-Nada. No te preocupes. No es nada importante...-Dijo muy seriamente.-Ahora…si me disculpan.-volvió a decir y subió por las escaleras.

-¡Vamos querida¡Hoy vas a estar todo el día conmigo!-Dijo Seiya a lo que Darien solo escuchaba mientras subía. Minutos más tarde, Darien se encontraba tumbado en la cama de su habitación

-Darien…

-Si Serena

-Seguro que no te importa quedarte solo. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-No. No te preocupes. Yo debo esperar una llamada. Tú ve y diviértete

.-Esta bien

-¡Bombón¿Estas lista?- Se escucho un grito

-Ve Serena. No te preocupes por mí

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos pronto.-Dijo ella y salio del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Bombón. ¿Por qué rayos le dice así¿A caso no piensa?-Pensaba el para si mismo, se levanto y vio por la ventana como Serena salía de la mano de Seiya y depuse se perdían en la carretera a bordo de un automóvil.

Mientras tanto en el vehiculo

-Todavía no me has dicho como llegaste aquí

-Bueno…tengo algunos contactos

-¿Contactos?

-Si

-… ¿Lita?

-Exacto.

-Pero ¿Cómo¿Cuando?

-Hace dos días le hable y me dijo que estabas aquí…pero no que Darien también se encontraba.-Dijo el en un tono tanto molesto

-¿No me digas que estas celoso?

-¿Quién, yo¿De Darien?

-Sip

-¿Debería estarlo?

-Sabes que no.-Dijo ella plantando un beso en la mejilla del hombre y después recostándose en su hombro. Ya estaba entrada la noche cuando regresaron a la casa. Darien se encontraba sentado en la sala, cuando entraron, sus ojos brillaron por un segundo y después regresaron a su tristeza habitual.

-¡vaya Darien¿No sabia que sufrieras de insomnio?-Dijo Sarcástico Seiya

-¿ah no? No te preocupes. Te haré llegar una nota con todos mis padecimientos.-Contestó el

-Seiya…Por favor…-dijo Serena

-NO te preocupes Serena.-Dijo Darien.-De pronto me ha dado demasiado sueño.-Dijo y subió de nuevo a la habitación.

Serena y Seiya se despidieron. Ella subió a su habitación y se durmió.

-¿si?-Contesto Darien al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta

-Darien

-¿Tú¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Darien al hombre en la puerta

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Te escucho.-Dijo Darien

-Aquí no. Afuera.-Dijo el otro, a lo que Darien lo vio por un minuto; tomo la bata y salio del lugar siguiendo al otro. Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta llegar al límite de la propiedad, desde donde se divisaba la playa. Seiya se detuvo y dijo:

-¿No es hermosa la Luna?

-Si. ¿Pero no creo que sea hermoso del paisaje de lo que quieras hablar conmigo?

-Tienes razón.-Dijo seiya volteando a ver a Darien

-Habla entonces

-…Permíteme hacerla feliz

-¿Qué?

-Darien…necesito que me permitas hacerla feliz. Permíteme demostrarte que yo no la haré sufrir

-Momento…¿de que rayos hablas?

-De Serena. He visto como la observas, como te brillan los ojos cada vez que estas con ella

-No yo…

-NO trates de negarlo Darien. NO se si seas feliz, no se si alguna vez lo fuiste, pero lo que si se es que tuviste una oportunidad y la dejaste ir. Ahora es mi turno y te pido que no te interpongas en mi camino. Permíteme demostrarte que yo si la puedo hacer feliz, que yo no la voy a engañar y que siempre estaré para ella y con ella.

-No tienes porque pedirlo. Yo se que tú harás todo lo que puedas por hacerla feliz

-Así es Darien. Lo que sea. Y si eso implica que tenga que convertirme en tú amigo, lo haré.- Dijo este ofreciendo su mano al hombre aquel

-No. No tienes porque llegar a esto. Ambos sabemos que nunca lo seremos.

-¿entonces?

-No te preocupes. Tú no tienes porque temer de mi. Serena y yo solo somos amigos.

-¿solo amigos?

-Solo amigos.-Asintió Darien, a lo que Seiya solo lo vio y se retiro del lugar. Darien quedo viendo el horizonte

-Tenía razón. La luna esta hermosa.-Dijo Darien para si mismo

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo mis queridos amigos!!!_**

**_¿Como se encuentran? Bien, espero. Nosotros por acá con un frio espantoso. Pero bueno, vamos a lo importante, que es que ojala y les haya gustado este capitulo._**

**_Ahora, vamos agradeciendo a:_**

**_Natalia: Bueno, pues mil gracias por perder un poquito de tú valioso tiempo leyendo esta pobre historia. Espero y este capitulohaya sido de tpu agrado y nuevamente mil gracias por tús valiosisimos comentarios. NO tienes idea de cuanto me levantan el animo. Como siempre, estare esperando el correspondiente._**

**_Ayann¿Que te puedo decir? Simplemente gracias por leer esta pobre historia y espero que siga siendo de tú agrado. Gracias por tús gentiles comentarios y estare en espera del sigiente ¿vale?_**

**_Starlight: Bueno, esperemos que este capitulo sea de tú agrado, y que sea algo apegado a lo que hayas imaginado en continuación con el anterior. Como siempre, espero tú proximo comentario y de igual forma ¡mil gracias! por leer este._**

**_Sandra: Espero que el congelamiento de neuronas me halla servido de algo y el resultado final de este capitulo sea de tú agrado, ya que si no, estoy segura me loharas saber. (y esperemos que ya "nos" hayan levantado el castigo). Espero tú respectivo comentario ¿eh?_**

**_Vale, hasta pronto_**

**_Senshivisa♠_**


	23. Visitas

**Lo que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo XXIII. Visitas**

-Darien… ¿Dónde esta Serena?

-No lo se. Se fue con Seiya

-¿Seiya?

-Si

-Ahora entiendo por que me llamaste

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien y… solo pensé en ti

-Lo se. Vamos. Salgamos de aquí.-Dicho esto, los dos hombres salieron del lugar.

Momentos después, cuatro mujeres bajaban de un automóvil estacionado en la parte trasera de la casa. Cuando entraron en el lugar, se encontraron con otras dos que llegaban a su encuentro

-¿Están solas?

-Si.

-¿Serena y Darien?

-Ellos…

-¿que?

-Serena salio

-¿Salio¿Con Darien?

-No. Con…Seiya

-¿Qué¿Seiya?-Respondió Haruka con los ojos que ardian cual dos hogueras

-Si

-¡tú!-Dijo dirigiéndose a Lita que subía por las escaleras.- ¡esa era la sorpresa que tenias!

-Te diré…-Dijo la otra en tono de burla

-¿Cómo has podido¿Cómo te atreviste?-Dijo la rubia tomando fuertemente por el brazo a la otra

-A mi no me tratas así.-Dijo Lita soltándose.-En primera, yo puedo hacer lo que desee y en segunda, no sabia que tenia quedar callada respecto al lugar donde estamos.

-Sabes que no es eso de lo que te estoy hablando, sino de ese hombre que ha venido a molestar todos nuestros planes.

-Ese es el problema Haruka…"sus planes". A mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo que es lo que hagan, pero si eso puede afectar a mi amiga, tengan por seguro que yo también se jugar rudo.

-Ya le hemos visto

-Entonces…no hay nada más de que hablar.-Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y siguió hasta entrar en una habitación

-¡Rayos! Esto no esta bien… ¿Dónde esta Darien?

-Con Andrew

-¿Qué?

-Si. El llego hoy por la mañana y después salieron.

-¡Maldita sea! Lo ideal era que estuvieran solos y ahora todos están aquí. Solo falta que también se aparezcan los otros dos para estar completos.- Después de decir esto, de igual forma, subió a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, en la playa

-Darien… ¡no puedo creer que hayas dicho que si!

-Yo…

-¿Qué te sucede¡Se supone que la amas¡Y lo primero que haces es dejarle el camino libre a otro! De haber sabido que actuarías así, yo también te hubiera pedido una oportunidad

-¡Andrew! No digas tonterías…el tiene razón. Yo tuve mi oportunidad y la deje ir. Debí pensarlo antes

-Eso es cierto…pero no puedes ir dejando tus sentimientos porque otro te lo pida.

-Es que…

-Mira Darien, voy a ser sincero contigo. Es cierto que dejaste ir varias oportunidades, que tú mismo te echaste la soga el cuello. Y también es cierto que Seiya ama demasiado a Serena. Pero ni tú ni yo sabemos que es lo que ella siente. Por eso es que debes decirle lo que tú sientes.

-Es que…tengo miedo. No se que es lo que me vaya a decir. Yo la herí demasiado…no se si en verdad me halla perdonado...

-Pues si es así, no pierdes nada. Porque entonces ella te dirá que no te quiere y…talvez lo elija a el. Pero si no es así, y Serena ya te perdono. Que es lo que ya hizo, talvez tú historia sea otra

-Tengo miedo Andrew

-Pues más te vale que lo dejes a un lado. Porque puede ser demasiado tarde cuando te decidas a decirlo. Ahora te dejo para que lo pienses. Debo buscar alojamiento, porque dudo mucho que tus amigas me den posada.-Dicho esto, los dos hombres se despidieron.

Horas después, aquella casa se encontraba en total silencio y solo una pequeña luz proveniente de la terraza, dama síntomas de que alguien se encontraba en ella.

-Lita…-Dijo el hombre a la mujer que se encontraba sentada

-¿?... ¿Darien?

-Si. Espero no inoportunarte.-Dijo el

-Eh…no.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dijo halando una silla junto a la de aquella mujer

-hazla

-¿Me odias?

-¿Qué?

-Me odias. Por que de lo contrario no entiendo porque le dijiste a Seiya que viniera…

-¡vaya! Tú también crees que le dije que Serena estaba sola contigo y que viniera a buscarla

-¿No es así?

-Darien…yo no tengo porque dar explicaciones de mis acciones. Pero te lo voy a decir. Yo no le hable a Seiya, fue al contrario, el tenia unos días libre y quería pasarlos con Serena. Hasta ese momento fue que me entere de lo que Haruka y las demás habían planeado.

-Pero Lita…

-Darien, quiero ser sincera contigo. Se que tienes cierto interés en Serena. Pero también se que la haz herido demasiado. No se que es lo que pretendes, pero si quiero que sepas que yo no soy, ni pretendo ser tú enemiga. Al igual que con Seiya, los considero mis amigos. Pero nada más. No pretendas hacerme parecer como una villana porque no lo soy

-No Lita. Es que…yo en verdad amo a Serena

-Lo se. Pero dime ¿Qué le piensas ofrecerle?

-¿Ofrecerle¡Mi amor claro esta!

-¿Tú amor¿Crees que eso sea suficiente¿Qué ella aceptara eso, y el puesto de… AMANTE?

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchas. Porque hasta donde se, tú sigues siendo un hombre casado ¿no es así?

-S-si

-Lo vez. Darien…no quiero pensar que estas haciendo esto solo porque atraviesas por problemas con tú esposa

-Eso no es cierto

-Entonces demuéstralo. Y cuando en verdad sepas que es lo que deseas, ten por seguro que seré la primera en ayudarte. Pero mientras tanto, tú sigues siendo un hombre casado, y no permitiré que rebajes de ese modo a mi amiga.-Dijo esto y salio del lugar. Darien quedo viéndola, no bien habían pasado unos minutos, cuando alguien toco a su hombro y dijo

-Yo no lo permitiré

-¿Qué?

-Ya escuchaste. Yo no lo permitiré

-¿Gabryel?

-Si. He escuchado tú charla con Lita, y debo decir que yo no estoy de acuerdo con ella. Tú podrás hacer todo lo que puedas y desees por que mi hermana regrese contigo, pero yo no lo permitiré

-¿Quién te crees para decirme esto?

-Nadie. Simplemente su hermano. Su amigo y confidente.

-Eso no te da derecho

-Claro que si. Tú no la viste llorar noche a noche por ti. NO la viste sufrir inmensamente tras la puerta de su recamara y fingir delante de todos que esta bien. Tú no la escuchaste llamarte por las noches en un constante delirio. Y tampoco fuiste testigo de cómo sufría cada vez que tú rostro aparecía junto con el de tú flamante esposa en cada revista, periódico o lo que fuera.

-Yo…

-Tú tampoco tuviste que consolarla ni ayudarla a afrontar lo que estaba viviendo; ¿y ahora pretendes que por arte de magia ella te diga "si, te quiero"? Pues no. Yo no lo voy a permitir. Aunque me tenga que enfrentar a ti y a tus amigas, aunque tenga que cuidar a Serena noche y día, no lo voy a permitir ¿entiendes?

-…solo necesito una oportunidad

-No importa si es una o mil. De mi cuenta corre que no vuelvas a lastimar a mi hermana. NO me interesa ese futuro que tenían juntos, oh si en el pasado fueron los amantes ideales. Lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, y no lo será junto a ti.

-¿Tú sabes…?

-¿no escuchaste que soy su confidente y amigo?- En ese momento, Lita llego al lugar

-¿Gabryel?

-¡lita!

-¿Qué haces aquí¿En que momento llegaste?

-NO hace mucho. Solo que vi esta luz encendida y decidí investigar…

-¿investigar?

-Si. Si Serena estaba aquí…pero ya vi que no. ¿Tú sabes donde esta?

-Si. En este momento voy a reunirme con ella y con Seiya

-Bueno, entonces te acompaño.

-Darien… ¿nos acompañas?-Pregunto Lita

-NO. Yo…tengo que ver a Andrew

-Nos veremos luego…Darien.-Dijo Gabryel, para después, el y Lita desaparecer tras el umbral de la puerta.

La noche había caído ya, pero en la ciudad, la vida recién comienza, todos los restaurantes, bares y discotecas, están comenzando a recibir a un sin fin de gentes dispuestos a divertirse vivamente. EN un de tantos

-¡Gabryel!- Grito la rubia corriendo a abrazar al hombre que entraba junto a una castaña.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?

-Era una sorpresa.

-¿si?

-Bueno, además de que todos me enviaron a ver como te la estabas pasando.-Dijo el otro.-Y por lo que veo…

-Muy bien ¿oh no?-Dijo el pelinegro que llegaba a saludarle

-Eso parece. Pero si no fuera así…sabes que tendrías que pagar el precio. Y mira que somos 6 hombres muy unidos…jaja

-NO te preocupes. Haré todo lo posible por no merecer ese castigo.

-ah, pero te tengo una sorpresa…Seiya

-¿a mi¿Cuál?

-Mira.-Dijo señalando hacia la puerta, por donde cruzaban otros dos hombres

-¿Ustedes¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ya vez…

-También necesitamos unos días de descanso.

Mientras tanto, en la casa

-¿sabes quienes llegaron hoy?-Preguntaba Michiru

-¿Quién?-Respondió Haruka

-Yaten, Taiki y…el hermano de Serena

-¿Qué?

-Así como lo oyes. Toda la familia esta completa

-Esto no puede empeorar

-No estarán mucho tiempo

-¿Qué?

-Ellos se Irán muy pronto. Solo tienen unos cuantos días. Así que no conviene mostrarnos molestas. Al contrario, debemos ganarnos su confianza para que en cuento se marchen, continuemos con el plan.-Dijo Setzuna

-Espero que tengas razón, porque sino, esta vez si estará todo perdido.

Así pues, los días que siguieron, no fueron de lo más cómodos, tanto para los visitantes, como para las dueñas de la casa. Haruka tuvo que contener todos sus impulsos, ya que cada vez que veía a Seiya cerca de Serena, sentía la necesidad de golpearlo. Darien por su parte, se perdía los días enteros en compañía de Andrew. Yaten y Taiki, recobraron su amistad con Rei, Amy y Mina, ya que Serena, seguía sin darles mucha importancia. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, Gabryel, contó cada día con la deliciosa compañía de Lita.

Un día de tantos

-¿Cómo que te vas con Seiya?

-Solo es un día. Dice que me tiene una sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

-No lo se. Si lo supiera no seria sorpresa

-No lo se. NO creo que sea adecuado dejarte ir sola con el

-Gabryel, por favor. Sabes que no hay de que preocuparse

-Lo se. Es cierto. ¿Cuándo salen?

-Tal dentro de dos días.

-Esta bien. Ve

-¡gracias¡Eres el mejor hermano!-Dijo ella abrazándolo fuertemente, para después correr hacia un auto, donde le esperaba Seiya. En otra de las habitaciones de la casa

-¿A dónde se va?

-NO lo se. Solo escuche que se iba con el dentro de dos días

-Esto no esta nada bien. ¡Hay que hacer algo y pronto!

-Lo se. Pero que

-Talvez sea la hora de enfrentarlo

-¿enfrentarlo? A Seiya

-Si Setzuna. Y más vale que lo hagamos pronto, porque tengo un raro presentimiento

-Creo que tienes razón Haruka. Es hora de hablar con el…

-Si. Solo esperemos que las demas "visitas" se vayan antes. NO quiero que esto pase a más de nosotros.

* * *

**_¡Hola de nuevo!!_**

****

**_Si, aqui estoy con otro capitulo, que como siempre (y aunque sea demasiado repetitivo), espero haya sido de su agrado. Ademas de que esto nos sirve para que las manos no se congelen. Ahora si, mi "yo" interior y YO, agradecemos a todos por leer y especialmente a quienes se han molestado en dejar su comentario, como lo son:_**

****

**_marinlucero-chiba: Bueno amiga mia, lo bueno es que te gusto algo ¿no?, malo hubiera sido que no te hubiera gustado para nada el capitulo. Ahora, con lo que respecta a Lita y sus formas de actuar, me parece que en este capitulo se despejaran algunas dudas. Como siempre¡mil gracias!_**

**_aracne: Primero gracias por leer esta. Segundo, que bien que te haya parecido interesante. Ahora bien, en lo que respecta a la pareja de Serena, te aseguro que ya tengo bien fijocon quien quedara, y al mismo tiempo, que no te decepsionaras por quien sea el elegido. Por lo mismo, confio en seguir contado con tú -participación- en ensta historia. ¡Gracias nuevamente!_**

**_ayann: Sigo agradeciendo a los dioses que esta historia siga siendo de tú agrado. Ahora, en lo que respecta a la pareja en cuestion, yo soy de la misma idea, por eso es que se me ocurrio escribir esta pobre historia. Y si, Lita es esa amiga que todos hemos tenido en alguna vez. Y respecto a Darien, hay que hacerlo sufrir otro poco ¿no crees?, depues de todo, no todo es facil. Y al respecto de tús dudas de los "hermanos" de Serena, me parece que en este capitulo se van a despejar algunas. Como siempre, muy agradecida por tús comentarios, y confio en que no sera el ultimo._**

**_Natalia: Primeramente, si, estoy bien, no como se quisiera, pero estamos que es lo importante. Segundo, que bien que te gusto el capitulo, y con respecto a si Darien le dijo que si a Seiya, es en relacion a que Darien esta consiente de todo lo que perdio. Y no te preocupes, te aseguro que el resultado final (respecto a nuestra pareja principal), no te descepcionara. De nueva cuenta, y no sobra decir que estare en espera del respectivo._**

**_Starligt: Pues si, cuestion de enfoques, para Darien fue mala suerte, pero tal vez para Seiya no. Quien sabe que habria ocurrido si Darien le dice lo que siente a Serena. Conrespecto a las Other's, ya vimos en el presente que no fue muy de su agrado. Ahora, como dijeran por ahi "al cliente lo que pida", asi que te ruego sigas leyendo, puesto que te aseguro, nuestro preferido no sufrira por mucho tiempo._**

****

**_Como siempre_**

**_Hasta Pronto!!_**

**_Senshivisa_**

****


	24. Confrontando

**Lo que debe de Ser**

**Capitulo XXIV. Confrontando**

-¿Estas seguro?-Preguntaba el rubio

-Si

-Pero…

-Andrew, hazlo. Esto debió ser desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Esta bien. ¿Cuándo regresas?

-Tal vez en dos días. Ya no tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

-De acuerdo. Suerte

-Gracias.- Dicho esto, el rubio subió al taxi que le esperaba y se perdió en la longitud de la carretera.

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad

-Recuerda Serena, que confió en ti, por eso te permito ir con el

-¿Cómo¿Me permites?

-Si. En primera, porque soy tú hermano mayor, en segunda porque si no, lo más seguro es que tengas otros cinco guardaespaldas, sin contar a nuestros padres¿entiendes?

-Si. Perfectamente.

-Bueno, entonces cuídate. Te veremos en casa.

-Si.-Dijo la chica, para después, el hombre aquel le diera un fraternal beso en la frente. Después, de observar como aquel llegaba a la sala de abordaje, se retiro del lugar.

Mientras tanto, en el estudio de la casa aquella, un hombre se encontraba en espera con un ramo de rosas en mano, de pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por

-Seiya-Dijo una joven rubia

-us… ¿Qué quieren?

-Hablar

-¿Hablar?

-Si

-¿De que?

-Serena

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar sobre ella con ustedes.-Dijo exasperado, aquel tratando de salir, pero la rubia se lo impidió, haciendo así, que aquel tirara las flores

-"perdón"-Dijo.-Que pena, eran muy bellas

-Pero no hemos terminado de hablar.-Añadió otra

-Pues ya les dije que no hay de que hablar

-Claro que si. Hablaremos del hecho de que tienes que alejarte de la princesa.-Contesto la otra

-¿perdón?

-Así como lo escuchas. Ya es hora de que la dejes tranquila. Sabes que no tienes nada con ella. El hecho de que ella este molesta con el príncipe, no quiere decir que te va a elegir a ti.

-Así es. Si ha estado contigo es solo por… ¿lastima? oh , porque necesitaba a alguien que la distrajera. Pero ahora que el príncipe esta aquí, ya no tienes nada que hacer.

-Así es Seiya. Ahora ellos estarán juntos, y darán inicio a Tokio de Cristal, y serán los padres de la pequeña dama

-No entiendo

-No tienes porque. Es algo que nunca comprenderías

-No. No entiendo esa necedad de que Serena y Darien estén juntos. ¿Por qué se les hace tan difícil aceptar que ellos ya no estarán juntos?

-Porque su destino es estar juntos. Desde el pasado e y en su futuro han estado unidos. Ahora solo tú nos estorbas

-¿solo yo?-Dijo aquel con una breve sonrisa

-Si.

-¿y que me dicen de la esposa de Darien¿Ya pensaron que hacer con ella?

-Ella no es un problema. Desaparecerla de nuestro camino es demasiado sencillo

-¿Si? Pues tal vez, pero a mi no me van a poder borrar del mapa tan fácilmente. ¿Saben porque? Porque yo se que ella no ama a darien y porque yo voy a luchar por ella hasta donde sea necesario ¿Entienden?

-No. El que no entiende eres tú.-Dijo la rubia con un rápido movimiento le tomo por el cuello.-Ella no va a estar contigo. Y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograr que te alejes de ella ¿Entiendes¡Lo que sea!

-Haz lo que creas necesario que no les temo. Yo estoy seguro de lo que siente Serena y se que ella no va a aceptar que ustedes manejen su vida como pretenden

-Dime… según tú que siente ¿eh? Porque nosotros no nos hemos enterado de que ella te haya dicho que quiera estar contigo, ni que….te ama ¿oh si?-Aquel al escuchar esas palabras quedo algo confundido sin decir nada

-Es cierto.-añadió Michiru.-Serena no te ha dicho nada. Y no creo que lo haga. Es demasiado débil de carácter como para decirte lo que piensa

-¿Qué clase de mujeres son¿En que concepto tienen a Serena?

-En uno tan alto, que no permitiremos que tú arruines su vida ni nuestros planes. Ahora, más vale que te vallas de aquí.-Dijo la rubia.-Y te lo advierto, aléjate de ella.

-No lo haré. ¡He venido a ver a Serena y no me iré sin verla!- en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y la mujer entro.-…Serena

-Vete.-dijo

-¿Qué?

-Vete por favor Seiya.

-Pero…

-Por favor. Hablaremos después

-…De acuerdo.-Dijo aquel y salio enfurecido del lugar. Cuando se hubo escuchado el sonido del auto al alejarse, el rostro de Serena se desfiguro de tal manera que aquellas quedaron sorprendidas. Después, y sin siquiera sospecharlo, Serena dio un rápido golpe a Haruka que la dejo tendida en el suelo y después dijo

-¿Soy débil Haruka?

-¿Qué?-Dijo aquella mientras se levantaba

-¿soy Debil? Porque eso es lo que piensan de mi ¿no?

-Pero…que…

-Es lo que dijeron de mi. "que soy demasiado débil de carácter" ¿Por qué?

-NO…nosotros…-Dijo Setsuna, pero en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y eran las demás chicas que seguidas de Darien, llegaban atraídos por los gritos

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Rei

-Nada. ¡Váyanse!-Grito Haruka

-NO. No se vayan. Tenemos una larga charla que ha demorado bastante

-¿Cómo?

-Si Mina. Tenemos mucho de que hablar, y no hay mejor momento que este.-Dijo haciendo una seña invitándoles a pasar.

-¿Qué pretendes?-Dijo Michiru

-¿pretender¿yo? No, la pregunta, es que pretenden ustedes.

-¿nosotros?

-Si. Saben, no soy tan tonta como piensan

-Perdón pero…no entiendo.-Dijo Amy

-¡claro que entienden Amy¡Claro que entienden¿A caso creen que no me he dado cuenta de todo lo que han hecho?, presentarse después de tanto tiempo, pretender que son mis amigas, la invitación, marcharse y dejarnos solos a Darien y a mi

-Pero…

-Nada. ¿Saben? Lo peor es que creí que en verdad les importaba. Pero he confirmado que solo les interesa su porvenir, su preciado futuro

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. ¡Tú nos interesas¡Eres nuestra princesa, la futura gobernante de Tokio de Cristal!

-"Princesa"¿lo vez Haruka? Soy la "princesa" nada más

-NO Serena, no es eso lo que quiso decir…

-NO. LO es, pero no quiero que me vuelvas a llamar así

-Eres una egoísta. Nosotros lo unico que queremos es recobrar el futuro, que por lo que peleamos tantas veces no se vaya por la borda, y tú solo piensas en tú presente. En ti, y en el error que cometió el príncipe

-Un error que yo pague demasiado caro.-Dijo Serena.-Pero ¿saben algo? Ustedes son las egoístas. Aparecen de pronto y pretenden que todo vuelva a la "normalidad", que por arte de magia olvide todo lo que he sufrido y vivido todo este tiempo. ¿y porque? Porque no tienen el valor de vivir por ustedes mismas, porque no pueden enfrentar un presente y un futuro que saben que ya no existe!

-Mentira. Nosotros solo queremos que las cosas sean como deben. ¿a caso ya no le importa que la pequeña Dama desaparezca? Nasiste siendo una princesa, y con ello vienen obligaciones

-LO se. Y no pretendo olvidarlas. Y con lo que respecta a "la pequeña dama", claro que me importa, y mucho. ¿A caso creen que todas esas ocaciones que arriesge la vida por ella solo fue por obligación¡Claro que no! Pero tambien se que amo mi vida y que voy a luchar por lo que quiero, asi me desgarre el alma en ello, aunque eso implique no volver a verla.

-¿y que es lo que amas¿estar con esos que ahora llamas "hermanos"? Ellos no saben nada de ti

-Claro que si. Y ¿sabes? Ellos no solo son mis "hermanos", son mis amigos y confidentes, y te aseguro que ellos saben tanto o más de mi que ustedes

-¿Te atreviste a decirles quien eres?-Dijo una enfurecida Hotaru

-Si. ¿y sabes porque? Porque ellos fueron quienes me ayudaron, porque en tan poco tiempo, me conocieron, me tendieron la mano, y no por obligación, no porque tuvieran que protegerme, no porque sea una princesa. Sino porque me quieren.

-Sigues siendo demasiado confiada.-Dijo Rei

-Si Rei. Tan confiada, que pensé que yo les importaba a ustedes, por mi, por ser Serena, "su amiga", no Serena, la princesa.

-Es que eres nuestra princesa, aunque no lo quieras, y nuestra misión es protegerte

-¿protegerme¿de que? Cuando necesite de su ayuda nadie la brindo. ¿Por qué tendría ahora que aceptar su princesa¿Para convertirme en la sombría reina de Tokio de Cristal?

-¡Por que es tú obligación¡Porque no puedes renunciar al deber que adquiriste desde nuestras vidas pasadas, porque tú deber es proteger y velar por el bienestar de la tierra y del universo, junto a el Príncipe!-Volvió a Gritar Haruka

-Eso no es cierto.-Dijo Darien que solo había escuchado a las mujeres hablar

-¿perdón?

-Lo que escuchas, tal vez esa era nuestro destino, pero ahora ya no. Yo lo eche por la borda, y aunque me arrepienta, no puedo cambiar el pasado. No debo

-¿Qué dices?

-eso, no pueden…no podemos hacer nada que cambie lo que ha ocurrido. Y si hay alguien a quien deban culpar, es a mi.

-No Darien. Aquí no hay nadie a quien culpar. La vida es así, nos hace jugarretas muy sucias, de nosotros depende salir de ellas…-Dijo Serena

-¡Están locos! No pueden dejar todo "a las circunstancias de la vida", el destino se debe cumplir, no importando que se hayan equivocado en algún momento, todo se puede remediar

-¿equivocado?-Dijo Serena

-Si. Equivocado, el príncipe en unirse a esa insignificante mujer y tú al tratar de olvidarlo con ese tipo

-Tienes razón.- dijo Serena dejando confundidas a las otras

-¿si?

-Si. Me equivoque, pero me equivoque al pensar que ustedes querían estar conmigo porque era su amiga, y no, Lita siempre tuvo razón, nunca debí confiar en ustedes. ¿Qué esperaba? Después de todo solamente viven para su preciada misión, y ¿saben que? Yo no, yo voy a vivir, a sentir, a amar y a disfrutar de lo que tenga

-¿y a quien vas a amar¿A ese tonto que te sigue a todas partes? NO. Tú no lo amas, Serena¿oh si?-Pregunto Michiru

-Eso es algo que no voy a contestarte¿sabes porque¡Porque no te incumbe?

-Claro que si¡eres mi princesa y todo lo que hagas me incumbe!

-¿Soy tú princesa?

-Si

-¡Pues como tal, les ordeno que no se metan en mi vida, que no cuestionen más mis decisiones!

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchas, se han empeñado tanto en que tome mi posición de princesa, que lo voy a hacer¡así que les ordeno, que me dejen en paz y que no vuelvan a cruzarse en mi camino¡no saben todavía quien soy, y no les conviene saber!

-¿Quieres decir que no nos volveremos a ver?-Dijo Mina

-Así es, a excepción de que tengamos que volver a unirnos para velar por la paz de este planeta, que en verdad espero que no sea así, no nos veremos más. De tal modo, que esta es la ultima vez que nos vemos.

-¡tú no puedes hacer esto!

-Claro que puedo, y lo haré. Ya se los advertí, no quiero saber nada más de ustedes.-Dijo y se dirigió a Lita.- ¿vienes?

-…Claro. Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer aquí.-Dijo Lita y siguió a su amiga. Dentro, todo quedo en silencio, por unos segundos nadie articulo palabra alguna, de pronto, Haruka levanto el rostro y dirigiéndose a Darien dijo

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que la amas?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchas. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

-…no lo se. Tal vez sea un verdadero cobarde.

Horas después, aquella casa se encontraba en un silencio total. En el aire se percibía un sentimiento de tensión. Serena y Lita salían con maleta en mano, sin dirigir la vista a las que se encontraban en la sala. Llegaron al umbral donde terminaba la propiedad y comenzaba el mar.

-¿te vas?-Pregunto Darien que regresaba de una larga caminata

-Si. NO tengo nada que hacer aquí.-Contesto Serena

-Yo…no se…esto no debió pasar.

-Pero paso, así tenia que ser.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Sabes que si. Andrew es amigo mutuo y Don Luís, te tiene mucho cariño.

-Si pero… ¿A dónde van?

-A un hotel. Lita regresa mañana a Barcelona y yo viajare con Seiya

-Cierto…Seiya

-Si. Hasta pronto Darien.-Dijo y siguió su camino al taxi que les esperaba

-Lita…

-Lo siento Darien. Creo que las cosas han cambiado mucho.

-Si, creo que si

-Recuerda lo que te dije. Si después que sepas que es lo quieres necesitas mi ayuda, no dudes en pedirla.

-Gracias. Cuídala mucho ¿si?

-Claro. Sabes que siempre lo haré.

En una de tantas oficinas ubicadas en el centro de Italia, la mujer observaba con recelo al hombre frente a ella

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto

-NO te exasperes, he venido por razones de trabajo

-¿trabajo?

-si

-¿Cuál?

-Abogado

-¿Yo para que te necesito de abogado?

-Tú no, pero Darien si.-Dijo y entrego un sobre con papeles a la mujer

-¿Darien¿Por qué¿Qué es esto?

-Soy su representante legal y esta la demanda de divorcio…

* * *

**_Bueno como siempre, Hola!!!_**

**_Si, aqui con otro capitulo, que como siempre, espero les haya agradado. Me parece que esto ya va tomando un rumbo que no se esperaban ¿oh si?. Bueno, como siempre, estare en espera de sus siempre valiosos comentarios. Ahora bien, pasemos a los agradecimientos, que repito, no soy muy buena en ello, pero se hace el intento._**

**_serenalucy1: Celebro enormemente que esta historia sea de tú agrado. Tambien, espero que el desenlace (que todavia no llega) lo sea de igual manera. Ahora, bien, con respecto a la pareja, te aconsejo sigas leyesndo. Asi pues, ansio que este capitulo haya logrado el mismo efecto que el anterior, y pueda seguir contando con tú lectura y comentarios._**

**_marinlucero chiba: Como siempre¡gracias mil! por leer esta pobres historias que tú servidora se complace en escribir. Respecto a las palabras de Andrew, no desesperes, pronto descubriras el porque, por lo mismo, confio en que seguire contando que tú apoyo en este._**

**_ayann: Si, continuo, y "continúo" contando con que esta historia sera siendo merecedora de un comentario de tú parte. Asi tambien, creo que este capitulo sera de tú agrado, puesto que nuestra heroina, ha comenzado a "revelarse". Como siempre, gracias mil, y estare en espera de que este siga siendo de tú agrado._**

**_Natalia: Amiga mia, como se dijera por ahi, "al cliente lo que pida", eh ahi el resultado de este capitulo, que espero, como siempre, sea de tú agrado y cuente con el respectivo, el cual, estare esperando con una desesperada pasiencia._**

**_Starlight: Cuento, como siempre, que este capitulo contara con un comentario de tú parte. De igula forma, me parece que las dudas o preguntas que surgieron en el anterior, comenzaron a despejarse en el presente. Como siempre¡gracias mil!_**

**_gabyhyatt: Que bien que te gusto, gracias por los r/r y espero que sigas leyendo, te aseguro que los capitulos siguientes no te descepcionaran. Cabe mencionar, que estare en espera del respectivo_**

**_tusolmary: Perfecto, celebro que esta historia haya sido de tú agrado. Ahora, respecto a Seiya, consideralo "promesa de campaña", y por si las moscas, todavia le cuelga un poquito a esta historia para llegar al final, por lo mismo, espero seguir contando con tús comentarios._**

**_Bueno, en espera de que haya sido de su agrado, me despido, no sin antes invitarles a leer Mision: Luna sobre el Mediterraneo, una principiante historia de espias, romance y demás, que su Servidora Senshivisa, junto con Marinlucero Chiba, muy buena amiga, se complacen en escribir. _**

**_Como siempre_**

**_Hasta Pronto!!!_**

**_Senshivisa_**


	25. Propuestas

**Lo Que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo XXV. Propuestas**

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo escuche, no fue mi intención, pero lo hice

-¿Cómo¿Por qué?

-Regrese cuando escuche los gritos, no me atreví a entrar…y tampoco pude irme. Así que lo escuche todo

-…

-… Cuando…aceptaste estar conmigo no me detuve a pensar si lo hacías por querer estar conmigo, oh por olvidar a Darien…

-Seiya…no

-Pero ahora tampoco lo se. Y creo que tú tampoco lo sabes… ¿fui muy tonto verdad?

-¡No Seiya!

-Pensé que podría vivir sin escuchar que me querías…sin saber si me amabas o no…

-P-pero…

-¿Pero?...es cierto. No puedo seguir así. Te amo con todo el corazón, daría mi vida por ti, haré todo lo que me pidas…

-Yo no te pido eso…

-Esa es la cuestión…no pides, no dices, no sientes. Creo que tienes que saber que quieres. No por mi, yo puedo vivir así, siempre, teniéndote a mi lado, sintiendo tú calor…pero tú no. Tú solamente te entregaras a la persona que ames…

-Seiya… ¡no me hagas esto¡No es justo que me pongas en esta encrucijada, en un momento tan difícil!

-No. No es justo, pero si no es ahora, no podrás decidir…

-¿decidir?

-Si. A quien amas...

-Tú sabes…

-Partiré en dos días… si vienes seré feliz, si no…podré vivir con la razón de que tú si lo serás…

-Seiya…No…

-NO. No digas nada…es mejor asi…y duele menos.-Dijo y dio un beso en la frente de la confusa mujer para después salir del lugar. Ella quedo confusa, y después de un largo rato sola, entro Lita, que al ver el rostro desencajado de su amiga, no hizo otra cosa más que consolarla y confortarla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Déjalo no importa ya quien empezó la discusión, que más nos da si fuiste tu o yo

-¿No importa? Claro que si. ¿Lo haces por venganza?

-Olvídalo no quiero hablar de aquello más y complicar la situación que termino tan mal

-Si, es eso, es venganza¡Quieres vengarte porque yo te engañe! Pero no te voy a permitir que lo hagas

-Vive tú vida y no pienses en mí, que yo vivo la mía y la vivo sin ti.

-Ya no me amas.-Dijo aquella un tanto desesperada

-NO desesperes que no muere el amor. Porque empieza otra vez, donde nuestro querer, acabo.

-¿Cómo? Si, es eso, ya no me amas, amas a…Pero… ¡tú eres mió!

-Piensa en mi con amistad, y olvídate de lo demás que ya paso lo que paso y en paz

-¿Olvidarlo? No puedo¡no quiero¿Y que? Volverás a tú vida, te olvidaras de mi?

-Si alguna vez me acerco a ti, salúdame si no feliz.

-¿Saludarte?

-Como a cualquier amigo más al fin

-¿Amigos? NO puedo ser tú amiga¿entiendes? No te dejare libre

-Vive tú vida que así yo haré igual. Porque el tiempo que pasa, jamás volverá.

-NO puedo¿no entiendes¡Tú eres mi todo, mi mundo! Si te vas, no amare a nadie más

-Vive tú vida y no pierdas la fe, que no muere el amor y yo se que amaras otra vez

-¿Por qué hablas así¿Amas a esa mujer?

-Ya te lo dije, olvídate de mí

-NO. La amas, pero no te dejare libre para que corras a sus brazos ¿lo oyes?

-Por favor Miranda, no sigas, firma oh si no…

-¿Qué?

-De igual forma me iré, no pienso volver contigo. Te ame, demasiado, pero el volver a unirnos fue un error entonces, y lo es ahora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Corría a toda prisa, se habría paso entre la gente, esquivaba obstáculos, burlo la seguridad del lugar, cuando se hallo en medio de aquel, solo observo a su alrededor, al creer que todos había sido en vano, escucho su nombre, giro lentamente y cuando observo a quien le llamaba, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar cristalinas lagrimas.

-NO te fuiste

-NO. Y tú estas aquí…

-…yo…

-NO digas nada. Estas aquí y eso es lo importante.-Dicho esto, ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo precedido de un largo beso. Momentos más tarde, en aquel lujoso avión

-Pero… ¿Qué?-Dijo ella mientras abría una delicada y grande caja

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó él

-Es…hermoso…claro que si.-Dijo ella pasando la mano por la delicada tela

-No tanto como tú.-Dijo el observándola absorto. Tiempo después, aquella pareja descendía de la nave y abordaba un lujoso auto. Más tarde, aquel se estacionaba

-¿Qué es esto?

-Siempre quise viajar en góndola en tú compañía-Dijo el subiendo en la pequeña barca inundada con rosas y extendiéndole la mano. Esta correspondió y ambos se dispusieron a disfrutar de una esplendida tarde matizada de colores por el canal de Venecia, sin decir palabra alguna, solo disfrutando de su mutua presencia, tomados de las manos y aspirando los aromas de las rosas.

-¿ahora?-Pregunto ella cuando bajaban de la barca

-A cenar.-Dijo el

-¿Dónde?

-Es una sorpresa.- dijo el

-¿otra?

-Si. Otra.-

Algunas horas más tarde, ambos bajaban de un helicóptero para abordar nuevamente a otro auto, pero antes de esto

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto ella al ver que aquel pretendía vendarle los ojos

-Vendarte

-¿para que?

-Para la sorpresa

-Pero…

-Nada. Si no lo hago, no será sorpresa.- dijo el y coloco cuidadosamente la tela sobre el rostro de aquella. Subieron al auto, y ella solo sentía la ventisca en su rostro.

-Llegamos.-Dijo el

-¿Que bien?-Dijo ella dirigiendo la mano hacia el rostro y así quitarse el vendaje

-¡NO!.-Dijo el deteniéndola

-¿NO?  
-NO. Todavía no.-Dijo y la ayudo a bajar, para después guiarla por un largo camino empedrado. Al fin, se detuvieron, Serena sintió la brisa del mar que golpeaba ligeramente su rostro, después, escucho el sonido de las olas al romperse en las rocas, y de pronto, la tela se deslizo delicadamente yante ella, pudo observar el azul del mediterráneo, la luna sobre el mar y un hermoso jardín de rosas, que servían de espectáculo para los que habitaran aquel lugar.

-…Seiya…-Dijo ella observando el paisaje desde aquel balcón

-¿te gusta?-Pregunto

-Es…hermoso…¿pero?

-¿pero?

-Este lugar…que…quien…¿de quien es?

-Tuyo

-¿mió?

-Si.-Dijo el y la tomo por la cintura para girarla.-Dijiste que querías una casa aquí…y ya la tienes.

-¿pero?

-¿no te gustas? Ven, quiero que la veas.-Dijo el tomándola de la mano, y guiándola por las distintas habitaciones del lugar. Cuadros, muebles rústicos, lámparas, un sin fin de artefactos que hacían una excelente complicidad con el lugar.

-¡Es hermosa!-Dijo ella

-Tonino me ayudo

-¿Tonino¿Mi Tonino?-Pregunto ella incrédula

-Si. Pero después hablamos de eso.-Dijo el dirigiéndola al único lugar que no habían visitado. Una puerta grande, de cristal estaba frente a ellos. El abrió la puerta y frente a ellos se encontró una mesa alumbrada por la tenue luz de velas colocadas en candelabros, una botella de champagne enfriándose y el sonido de una delicada música de fondo, en el suelo, algunos pétalos de rosas. Serena observo sorprendida a Seiya, este, galantemente le retiro la silla para que ella tomara asiento. Después, dos meseros elegantemente vestidos, comenzaron a servir las viandas. Exquisitos manjares que fueron degustados por los comensales. Habiendo terminado, los hombres se fueron, dejándoles nuevamente solos. Seiya la invito a bailar

-¿sin música?

-Yo hare la música.-Dijo el y la tomo entre sus brazos, comenzaron a moverse y Seiya comenzó a canturrearle al oído

-"**_Desde que te quiero me ha cambiado todo.  
Desde que te quiero me quedé sin alas, y me hice esclavo tuyo."- _**Después, al pasar junto a una mesa, toco un botón y la música comenzó a sonar

**Desde que te quiero  
he vuelto a ser futuro y horizonte,  
y he vuelto a ser deseo  
y luna de tus noches.**

-Seiya…

-Shh.-Silencio el.-Solo escucha

**  
Y he vuelto a ser volcán y gaviota,  
y he vuelto a ser celoso de la gente,  
y he vuelto a ser de nuevo  
la sombra de tu sombra,  
y he vuelto a ser poema  
y beso de tu boca.**

**  
Desde que te quiero despertó la vida.  
Desde que te quiero olvidé mi nombre  
y me hice todo tuyo.**

**-**Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-Si.-Respondió ella

**  
Desde que te quiero  
he vuelto del silencio a la palabra,  
y he sido primavera  
y nieve en tu montaña.**

-¿Te lo he dicho hoy?

-NO

-Pues te amo- Dicho Esto, se detuvo y la observo por unos segundos, después, se arrodillo frente a ella, a lo que esta solo lo quedo viendo y asustada pensaba "no, por favor no".

**  
Y he vuelto de la noche a la mañana,  
y he cambiado mi sueño por el tuyo,  
y he vuelto a ser guitarra,  
y he vuelto a ser velero,  
y he cambiado mi rumbo  
desde que yo te quiero.**

**Serena.-**Dijo el y saco un pequeño cofrecillo de terciopelo**.-…quieres…-**abrió el artefacto y saco un finísimo anillo con un dimante rosa y tomando la mano izquierda de ella dijo**.-…¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

**  
y he vuelto a ser volcán y gaviota,  
y he vuelto a ser celoso de la gente,  
y he vuelto a ser de nuevo  
la sombra de tu sombra,  
y he vuelto a ser poema  
y beso de tu boca.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-LO podemos intentar nuevamente…

-No podemos perder el tiempo. Te aseguro que encontraras alguien a quien amar…

-NO  
-Miranda, no hagas esto más difícil. Piénsalo, ya no hay nada que hacer… Por favor…firma esos papeles. Quiero el divorcio

* * *

_Hola de Nuevo!!!_

_Antes que nada, sea este el medio de enviarles mis más coordiales saludos y felicitaciones por las navidades que recien pasan y el año que pronto empezara. Esperando y confiando que estas festividades hayan sido todo lo que ustedes han esperado._

_Ahora bien, agradecer como siempre, que leean esta historia, asi tambien, esperando que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Y no menos importante, agradecer a **gabyhyatt, Natalia, Sorato for Ever, jaz021, ayann, serenalucy, starlight e marinlucero chiba,** por sus siempre gratos comentarios, esperando en que el presente sera merecedero nuevamente del respectivo._

_Como siempre, _

_Hasta Pronto!!!_

_Senshivisa_


	26. Valor

**Lo que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo XXVI. Valor**

_Lejos de ti me marchare_

_Sin qué sepas que yo te ame_

_Gratos recuerdos hay dentro de mi_

_Que siempre guardare_

_No sabes tú que el amor debe ser sincero_

_Se que te quiero y yo comprendo_

_Que no te fijes en mí_

"_No Darien, no vayas, hoy no…."_ Debí hacerte caso. Por eso no querías que fuera

-Darien… ¿con quien hablas?

-Contigo… ¿no es gracioso?

-… ¿estas bien?

-No. No estoy bien…

-Ya te enteraste…tenia que ser… ¿Qué paso?

-…nada…me falto valor…supongo

-en verdad la amas ¿no es cierto?

-Demasiado…

-entonces díselo

-¿Qué?

-Darien…no tienes tiempo que perder…ve y díselo.

-Pero…

-Nada. Si fuiste capaz de enfrentar a Miranda, puedes decirle a ella que la amas…ármate de valor y ve.

-Pero… ¿Qué va a decir?... ¡tengo miedo¡Tengo miedo de perderla para siempre!

-Lo se…pero si no lo haces… ¿tú me entiendes?

-…Si. ¡Tienes razón! Es hora de ser un verdadero hombre.-dijo y tomo de un solo trago aquella copa de vernier que tenia frente a el.- ¡se lo diré¡Y que sea lo que debe de ser!-dijo con un entusiasmo pocas veces visto en el y tomando la chaqueta en el perchero, salio del lugar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_No necesitas decirme porque_

_Aunque vivo pendiente de ti_

_Quiero que sepas_

_Que recordare_

_Este cariño sincero_

_Lejos de ti me marchare_

_Sin qué sepas que yo te ame_

_Gratos recuerdos hay dentro de mi_

_Que siempre guardare_

-Serena…

-Si Rosetta

-Te buscan…

-¿Quién?

-Yo.-interrumpió el pelinegro que llegaba tras la otra

-Darien…

-Podemos hablar…

-Si. Claro. Pasa.-dijo al hombre, a lo que la otra, se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de si.-Toma asiento.-Dijo ella señalando un pequeño sofá al lado de la gran ventana

-¿Te vas?-pregunto aquel al ver algunas maletas en el suelo y ropa en la cama

-¿Irme?...No. Estoy deshaciéndome de lo que ya no me sirve…¡te sorprenderías! Uno guarda tantas cosas, por recordar algo, oh para olvidarse de el…

-Serena…

-¿Dime¿Qué necesitas?-Dijo ella mientras seguía hurgando en el closet

-Serena.-Dijo el poniéndose de pie, dirigiose a la mujer y la tomo por el brazo.-…mírame

-Darien…me espantas

-Yo…no se como decirlo

-Pues dilo…

_Fue como un sueño que yo_

_Quise vivir sin comprender_

_Que no me quieres_

_Que tú prefieres_

_Que yo me olvide de ti_

_No necesitas decirme porque_

_Aunque vivo pendiente de ti_

_Quiero que sepas_

_Que recordare_

_Este cariño sincero_

-… ¡Te amo!-dijo tomándola fuertemente, a lo que esta lo vio sorprendida y dio un paso atrás.- ¡Te amo!...En verdad te amo…se que me equivoque, fue un enorme error dejarte. Pero ¡Ya le pedí el divorcio a Miranda¡Serena¡Ven conmigo¡Déjalo todo, huyamos, donde nadie nos conozca, donde podamos iniciar una nueva vida juntos!-dicho esto, quedaron unos segundos en silencio

-… ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

-Porque…¿Por qué ahora¿Sabes cuantas veces soñé esto? En que llegaras y me dijeras, "Serena, fue un error, te amo"

-No…

-NO. ¡no lo sabes¡no tienes idea¡fueron, horas, minutos, días, meses, años, esperando una llamada, una carta, algo que me dijera que me seguias amando! Y en lugar ¿sabes que recibí? Nada, solo tú imagen junto a la de tú esposa, felices…-grito la otra

-Serena…yo…

-No, perdóname. No debí decir esto. Se que estas consternado por tus problemas con Miranda…pero se solucionaran

-Serena ¡deja de pensar en ella¡Piensa en mí¡Te estoy ofreciendo mi corazón, mi vida!.-Dijo aquel tomándola nuevamente entre sus brazos

-Darien… ¿estas tomado?

-…eh…no…

-Darien…

-Serena…yo te…

-No Darien. No digas nada. No quiero saber nada. Quiero pensar, que esto lo estas haciendo por que pasas por un mal momento

-No. Serena por favor¡tú me amas, di que me amas!

-…-en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y Seiya apareció en el umbral de la puerta.-Seiya…

-¡Serena, dilo!

-…Nunca pensé decir esto…lo siento…- dijo acercándose al hombre que la veía temeroso, mientras el otro, esperaba su respuesta.-…yo no… yo no te amo…-dijo mirando a Seiya.

-…Serena

-No te amo…Darien. Yo amo a Seiya. Esa es la verdad. Siento que te enteres de esta forma…pero…

-NO. NO te preocupes. Tenias razón, no debí….cuídate ¿si? Perdóname, por favor.-Dijo este y salio del lugar.

-…Darien.-Dijo la otra, dándole alcance

-¿si?

-Toma.-dio entregándole un pequeño estuche.-Esto es tuyo. Tal vez se lo puedas dar a la indicada.

-…-este abrió el artefacto y se encontró con aquella pequeña y delicada argolla.-…Tal vez.-volvió a decir y salio del lugar

-¿Qué paso?

-El…esta algo confundido. Se va a separar de Miranda…-respondió Serena

-Y eso… ¿fue cierto?

-¿eso?

-Si. Lo que dijiste.

-Si. Si Seiya. Te amo

-Eso…es verdad ¿es un…si?

-Me temo que si.-dijo la otra

-¡Te amo¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!-Dijo el otro tomándola en brazos.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿sigues aquí?

-Si. Te esperaba…Se quedo con el ¿verdad?

-Tú… ¿lo sabias?

-que se quedaría con el si.

-¿Por qué me animaste a irla a ver?

-Porque ahora puedes vivir tranquilo. Ya no tendrás que esperar el "si le hubiera dicho"

-…Tienes razón.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que lo ama…creyó que estaba borracho por lo de mi divorcio.-dijo este esbozando una mueca.- ¿gracioso no?

-¿Qué?

-Mi confesión sirvió para que le dijera que lo ama…espero que sea feliz.-dijo este tumbándose en un sillón.-Espero que al fin sea feliz

-Lo será. Ahora tú tienes que olvidarla

-No. NO Andrew. NO puedo, no quiero y no lo haré. Ahora se que solo viviré para ella, por ella. Aunque no quiera saber nada de mí.

-Darien…

-No te preocupes Andrew. Su recuerdo me hará un hombre fuerte. Lo se.- En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.- ¿Quién será?-dijo y abrió

-Nicolás?

-Si. Puedo pasar…?

-Adelante…-dijo el otro

-Andrew… ¿tú aquí?

-Si. Pero parece que necesitas hablar con el. Te espero en la recepción. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si

-Darien…nos veremos mañana.-Dijo el rubio y salio dejando solos a los dos hombres

-… ¿Qué deseas?-pregunto Darien.-¿También quieres que me aleje de Serena?

- Calma. Yo no he venido a eso. Tengo la sensación de que has hablado con Gabryel

-… ¿entonces?

-Yo no pienso como el. El es demasiado duro. Pero quiere a Serena en verdad.

-…

-Se que hiciste sufrir a mi hermana. Pero se que la amas…lo he visto en tus ojos. A mi tampoco me hace feliz que se case con Seiya. Pero es su decisión

-¿a eso has venido?

-No. Vine a entregarte esto.-Dijo sacando aquella pequeña estrella musical del bolsillo

-¿tú…¿Por qué?

-Lo tiro. Serena lo tiro el día se entero que te casaste con otra…yo lo recogí y lo guarde…

-Yo… ¡oh Serena!

-Darien…se fuerte. Cuando sea el momento. Yo te ayudare, creéme que lo haré

-¿el momento?

-Confía en mí. Soy gitano…no dudes.-Dijo y salio del lugar

-¿confía en mi?

Ya, en la recepción de aquel lujoso hotel.

-¿se lo entregaste?

-Si

-Vaya Nicolás, ustedes si que están locos. Uno le dice que no se hacer que a Serena y el otro que le ayudara…

-¿a caso estas celoso?

-¿Celoso¿De que ayudes a Darien? No. Jamás.

-Creí que tú…

-Si Nicolás. Pero Serena es ese amor platónico que todo hombre tiene. Como esa estrella etérea que brilla en el cielo y que el niño ve admirado de su belleza, pero que sabe que nunca tendrá. Eso es ella para mi. Esa estrella que nunca tendré…-Dijo y ambos salieron del lugar

_Fue como un sueño que yo_

_Quise vivir sin comprender_

_Que no me quieres_

_Que tú prefieres_

_Que yo me olvide de ti_

Al dia siguiente, en el aeropuerto de la ciudad

-¿estas seguro?

-Si Andrew. Es hora de que tome las riendas de mi vida.

-¿pero estas bien?

-Claro. Ahora estoy bien. Cuídate y…cuídala por mi ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro Darien.

-Nos vemos amigo mió. Gracias.-Dijo el pelinegro y se dirigió a la sala de abordaje.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de aquella enorme casa, se llevaba acabo un largo e interminable interrogatorio. Los 10 hombres de la familia, sentados frente, parecido al acusado que espera recibir sentencia, aquel pelinegro, junto a sus dos hermanos

-¿asi que se quiere casar?-Dijo uno de ellos.

-S-si. Señor Patchai

-¿y donde piensan vivir?-pregunto Kenji

-Yo…

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-pregunto Luis

-Tiene que ser por nuestras costumbres gitanas…-dijo André

EN la estancia

-¡santo cielo¡Porque lo interrogan tanto¡En cualquier momento se va a levantar y va decir "no vales la pena"  
-Eso no es cierto. Claro que vales. Demasiado. ¿Entiendes?-Dijo Ikuko a su hija

-Seiya los va a controlar. Parecen ogros, pero no lo son.-Dijo Mariela

-Si pero…

-Nada. No te preocupes. Lo aceptaran…se lo que te digo

_No necesitas decirme porque_

_Aunque vivo pendiente de ti_

_Quiero que sepas_

_Que recordare_

_Este cariño sincero_

-Lo hice. NO puedo creerlo. Pero lo dije…espero que seas feliz Serena. Por los dos.-Decía aquel ya en el avión, que sobrevolaba las aguas del mediterráneo.- Siempre te llevare en mi. Siempre.-Dijo tomando fuertemente aquella caja musical y viendo por la ventanilla el azul del mar

_No necesitas decirme porque_

_Aunque vivo pendiente de ti_

_Quiero que sepas_

_Que recordare_

_Este cariño sincero_

* * *

_**Hola!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Antes que nada ¡feliz año! Algo atrasado, pero más vale tarde que núnca ¿oh no?**_

_**Bueno, aqui, con otro capirulo de esta loca y disparatada historia, que como siempre, espero siga siendo de su agrado. Con respecto a este capitulo, se que quedo más corto de lo acostumbrado. Pero la lucha se hizo. Espero pues, sigan leyendo, y antes de que me asesinen, les ruego que sigan leyendo, a todas las que estan en espera de un Darien - Serena. **_

_**Ahora bien, agradezcamos a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus siempre valiosos y no merecidos comentarios.**_

_**Serenalucy: Celebro que este sea de tú agrado, confio tambien, en que el presente causara el mismo efecto,y gracias por tús cometarios y apoyo.**_

_**marinlucero chiba: Amiga, que puedo decir que no haya dicho¿gracias? Sabes que espero con ansia tú comentario. Y no me asesines, sigue leyendo, no te desepcionaras.**_

_**Ayann¡Molto Grazie! por tús comentarios, celebro enormemente que esta historia siga siendo de tú agrado, y repito, no dejes de leer, te aseguro que no te decepcionare. Y por la propaganda, no os preocupeis, surte efecto ¿no es cierto?**_

_**Jaz021: Bien que te haya gustado, no os preocupeis por Seiya, no va a sufrir. Espero el siguiente ¡eh?**_

_**Erill: Parece que no habra suicidio...¿oh si? Gracias por tús comentarios, confio en que recibire el correspondiente al presente. Hasta pronto**_

_**Starlight¿loco? Tal vez, pero uno nunca sabe. Te ruego, que sigas leyendo, repito, nuestro preferido no sufrira mucho. Como siempre, estare esperando el respectivo**_

_**Suyi: No os preocupeis amiga, todo tomara su curso, claro, con el tiempo, por eso, ruego en que sigas leyendo y yo contando con tús gratos comentarios.**_

_**Ahora bien, y como siempre**_

_**Hasta Pronto!!!**_

_**Senshivisa**_


	27. Fortaleza

**Lo que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo XXVII. Fortaleza**

Un búho sobre el televisor, un gato blanco de buen humor, humo en el aire olor a incienso. Sus ojos dulces de un mirar intenso. Da filtros contra la soltería, las recetas de la alegría, lee el destino en las estrellas, dice solo cosas bellas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-De mi futuro…dime que hay…me muero de la curiosidad

-¿curiosidad?

-Dime si con este amor…seré feliz oh….tal vez

-¿Será peor?

-…

-Hija, eso es algo que solo tú puedes decidir. Solo tú lo sabes…el destino esta escrito, de ti depende seguir leyendo, oh saltar las hojas

-Yo...no entiendo…

-No entiendes… ¿oh no quieres entender¿A que le temes?

-Ah…no lo se…talvez a ser feliz, oh a no serlo…

-Ese es el riesgo que se corre, pero solo tú sabrás en que momento tomarlo

-…

-¿Me escuchas?

-…Yo…si… ¡gracias¡Gracias Maria!

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tomar el riesgo…no puedo perder mas ¿cierto?

-…s-si. Cierto.-dijo con una voz tanto pesada.-Eh…Serena

-¿si?

-Cuida de Seiya ¿quieres?

-Claro. Ese será uno de mis alicientes….-dijo la mujer y después de dar un beso en la mejilla a la otra, salio de el lugar.

Mientras tanto, en los suburbios de otra gran ciudad

-Son tantos días que no duermes y piensas en ella.-hablaba aquel hombre.-aquí, preso en tú casa y el silencio por amigo…

-Yo…solo quisiera saber donde estará… ¡Donde estará!...Donde estará noche tras noche día a día…

-¡Darien¡Deja de pensar en ella!

-NO Puedo Andrew…no puedo resignarme…en esta historia hay algo que no marcha bien…no fue la primera discusión de nuestra vida…

-Darien…¿no le dijiste lo que sentías? Déjala en paz¡Date paz!

-No entiendes? Mis días son tristes y aburridos…No se que hacer si no esta ella…ella es mi verano ardiente…mi invierno frió…

-Debes olvidarla ¿entiendes?, recuerda lo que dijiste

-Si, se lo que dije. Pero no puedo evitar añorarla entiendes…no me resigno a que por cobardía la halla perdido

-Darien…

-Pero sabes…mi amor la espera…como la nieve espera el sol de primavera…mientras tanto…aquí con el sol de la ventana, la esperare. Y prometo, que esta vez no habrá mujer para borrar sus propias huellas de mi almohada…porque sin ella…la luna es nada

-Amigo mió…siento tú dolor…en verdad.

-…lo se…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Estas segura….?

-Si Lita. Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida.

-Pero…no se…Darien

-Lita escúchame bien. No tienes derecho a hacerme dudar. Cuando te digo que he tomado una decisión, es porque no la voy a cambiar.

-Yo no…

-Yo he dejado todo en claro con Darien. Y si¡amo a Seiya!, en contra de lo que puedan pensar tú y Nicolás, yo no soy capaz de unirme a alguien solo por despecho. Es cierto que sufrí, es cierto que al momento en que Darien dijo que me amaba no lo podía creer, pero también es verdad, que gracias a eso he entendido mis sentimientos. Y no, no es agradecimiento. En verdad amo a Seiya…

-Igual que a Darien?

-Lita…nunca puedes amar a alguien igual que amaste a otra persona. Lo cierto es que le amo…y no puedo darme el lujo de dudarlo. Ya no.

-solo espero que no te equivoques Serena. Yo solo quiero tú felicidad y si crees encontrarla al lado de Seiya, pues bien, yo aprecio a Seiya, por lo tanto, también deseo su felicidad

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Seiya…Debes decirlo

-No lo se…

-¡Como que no? Seiya ¿no que la amas tanto?

-Demasiado… ¡Por eso no puedo decirlo!

-Seiya…hazlo, después será peor…no querrás perderla por esto

-De todas formas la perderé…

-¡Se valiente!

-Lo soy…crees que es fácil para mi¿Ah?, no puedo perderla… no así…-Dijo y rompió en llanto

-…Seiya…no creí que fueras capaz de amar tanto…es injusto, luchar demasiado para esto…

-Así es…pero no hay opción…

-¡Tú no dirás nada Taiki!

-NO lo haré. No ahora, solo te corresponde a ti…-Dijo aquel para después los tres abordar a aquel automóvil

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

De nuevo, en aquella habitación

-¿Quién será?-decía la rubia mientras levantaba el auricular.-¿Fuera de área?-dijo contesto.-¿SI?-Dijo una vez, no respondieron.-Diga.-añadió.-Sin tener respuesta más que el sonido de alguien respirando.-¡Conteste!-dijo exasperada, al no obtener respuesta, colgó

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Lita

-NO lo se. Alguien que esta jugando, se creerá muy gracioso.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Soy yo…-decía aquel pelinegro mientras colgaba el auricular.- Solo un atardecer…que muere igual que ayer…

-Darien….¿porque lo haces?

-Ahora el solo escuchar su voz me da ansias de vivir...para hacer lo mismo cada vez que sea posible…

-Lo repito…no puedes seguir así…ella es…

-Es un sueño perdido. Pero es por ella por lo que yo quiero vivir…no importa si no piensa en mi…si no puedes comprender…quisiera decirle hoy, que sueño poderla alcanzar…

-Puedes hacerlo…

-No. Tan solo es una ilusión, pues siento que mi corazón, se ahoga en el mar de mi amor…

-¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad?

-Si, por eso te pido que me ayudes…somos amigos desde niñez…y por eso te pido ayúdame…esta noche

-…

-contigo voy a salir…Tienes razón, no puedo seguir solo, en un rincón de mi cuarto…Ayúdame…en tú amistad he puesto toda mi fe…

-Vamos entonces…

-Vamos…tu compañía me hará un gran bien…ley de este mundo me quiero sentir…-dicho esto, aquellos hombres, tomaron sus respectivas chaquetas, y salieron del lugar, con rumbo desconocido, en busca del alivio a un corazón dolido.

* * *

_**Como siempre y antes que todo HOLA**_

_**Si, a casi un mes, aqui me tienes con otro capitulo, corto, pero capitulo al fin, de esta loca historia. **_

_**Ahora bien, quiero deciros a aquellas personas a las que les haya dado la impresion de que su servidora, es una persona indesisa, por lo de "Fic, Serena-Darien-Seiya" no es asi. Anque no lo crean, su servidora tiene y siempre ha tenido en mente desde el principio como el fin de esta pobre historia. Asi mismo, claro que ya tengo "visto" con quien quedara nuestra heroina, alguans de vosotras, si no es que todas, ya saben el rumbo de la misma. Claro es, cada quien tiene una forma de escribir, pensar y plasmar sus ideas. De lo contrario que seria del mundo si todos hicieramos lo mismo. POr lo tanto, no se puede dar gusto a todos, pero asi mismo, espero sigan leyendo y yo contando con que vuestras mercedes, seguiran al presente. De lo contrario, agradesco fiel y sinceramente el apoyo otorgado a la presente. Ahora bien, "...la que va a morir os saluda a sus divinidades"... y sin más nada que decir, que agradeceros... en especial mencion a**_

_**Ayann, marinlucero chiba, serenalucy, kaoru himura, Usako Suyi, Starlight, Erill, tusolmary, Yoshi (que dudo esteis leyendo), Ahome Kou, jaz021**_

_**Por perder vuestro valioso tiempo en leer las letrs que su servidora, se complace en escribir. ¡Gracias mil! **_

_**Como siempre**_

_**Hasta Pronto!!**_

_**Senshivisa**_


	28. Preparativos

**Lo Que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo 28 Preparativos**

(&)

_**Cada Noche**_

_**Rezo una oración **_

_**Y le pido al cielo**_

_**Que seas siempre como eres**_

_**No cambies jamás**_

-¿en verdad la viste?

-Si. En el estacionamiento. Mira!-dijo mostrando una pequeña libreta que saco de su bolso.-"Para Nicole, con cariño. Serena "Gitanos".

-NO lo puedo creer¡Tuviste tanta suerte de verla!

-Si. Es muy agradable. Tal vez todavía este aquí…oh vuelva

-¿a que habrá venido?

-No lo se. Me parece que buscaba a alguien….

-Doctor…-decía la enfermera al hombre sentado en uno de los jardines de aquel nosocomio que escuchaba la charla de las mujeres al lado.-Doctor Chiba… ¿me escucha?

-¿eh…?-dijo este girando su rostro.-perdón… ¿Qué pasa?

-Le buscan en su consultorio

-Dije que no daría consultas por hoy.-contesto aquel

-Lo se Doctor. Pero no es un paciente. Al menos no lo parece.

-¿entonces quien¿Cuál es su nombre?

-No lo se señor. Solo dijo que le llamáramos, que usted sabría, que era algo sobre su futuro oh su pasado, no entendí bien la verdad. La señorita habla muy poco

-¿señorita? Es una mujer entonces….

-Si. Y muy elegante por cierto. Algo misteriosa, gafas enormes cubren su rostro.

-Bien. Gracias.-Dijo este poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar.

_**Una oración de sentimientos**_

_**Que tú me inspiras**_

_**Palabras de amor**_

_**Palabras de paz**_

Ahí estaba de espaldas a el, observando por la ventana. Cerro la puerta tras el, y quedo parado, tratando de adivinar quien era. Esta, giro y lo observo tras aquellas enormes gafas. Quito la seda que cubría su cabellera, después, las gafas. Dejando ver aquel rostro que tantas noches le habían quitado el sueño. Ojos tan azules como el mar y labios carmín, que tanto había deseado besar. Sorprendido, camino hacia ella, titubeante, la tomo por los brazos

-Eres…tú…-Dijo con quebrada voz

-Si.

-Por que….a caso?-dijo observando su rostro suplicante

-Si

-¡Oh Serena!...-dijo y la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho. Separo un poco y el la tomo por el mentón.- ¡Te amo¡Te amo tanto!-dicho esto, se fundieron en un largo beso.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Pero ¡No lo puedo creer¡Luna, Artemis! Se ven…maravillosos. Me alegro tanto de verles

-Nosotros tambien Lita. Todo se los debemos a la Prin….a Serena-dijo el peliplateado

-Si. Es a ella a quien le debemos esto

-Si. Pero díganme ¿iran con nosotros a casa?

-Pues…

-¿Cómo¿Dónde piensan ir?

-Queremos…queremos ver a las demas

-¿las…demas?...es cierto. Bueno, mientras eso pasa, tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿no creen?- dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de aquel lugar,

_**No se cual será el destino **_

_**De mi vida**_

_**Pero quisiera que a lo largo del camino**_

_**Estuvieras tú**_

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntaba el castaño que entraba

-Lo de siempre.

-¿Serena?

-Si.

-Vaya. Parece que después de todo estábamos equivocados

-Al parecer. No creí que ese sentimiento que le profesa fuera tan fuerte

-Pero así es, tan fuerte que….

-Si lo se. Lo se.- En ese momento, aquella castaña bajaba acompañada de los dos visitantes

-Lita…¿Qué hay?-pregunto Taiki

-Pues…

-¡ya veo! Tienen visitas. Siendo así no les molestamos.-dijo dando la vuelta

-No espera. ¿A caso no nos recuerdas?-dijo la pelinegra

-Recor…Sinceramente no.-contesto el otro

-Bien. Mi nombre es Luna.-dijo la otra

-¿Luna?...como el gato…-dijo el peliplateado, para ver fijamente a la mujer.-Tú…tú eres…

-Aja.-respondió la otra

-¡Vaya!-dijo este y la tomo por la mano.-estas…eres…-añadió, mientras la llevaba fuera de la casa

-Mira mira¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

-¿no te sorprende Taiki?

-No del todo. Después de todo, siempre existen cosas inexplicables.-dijo mirando a Artemis de reojo.-Ahora¿me permites el teléfono?-Dijo a la castaña, a lo que esta asintió. Se dirigió al estudio y se encerró ahí.

_**Gracias por quererme**_

_**Aunque no lo digas**_

_**Tus ojos hablan**_

_**Con su luz**_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo la mujer frente a el

-Yo…Miranda.-dijo este despertando de aquel fugaz sueño. Camino hacia el escritorio y haciendo una seña, invito a la mujer a tomar asiento.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya¿así recibes a tú esposa despues de tanto tiempo?

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo aquel haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la mujer

-Calma querido calma. He venido en son de paz. A …que rectifiques esa tonta idea del divorcio

-¿Qué?

-Si. Mira, porque no nos olvidamos de todo. ¿si? Tú de mis …errores y yo de los tuyos

-¿errores? Infidelidades!

-SI, como gustes. Pero el caso es que, tú y yo debemos estar juntos. Yo te quiero y tú a mi…olvidemos todo

-Miranda…¿no entiendes¡A caso no has comprendido que todo ha sido un error. Un gravísimo error. No es justo para ti ni para mí. ¿Entiendes? Seria un círculo vicioso. Al fin del tiempo terminarías dejándome o yo a ti. No podemos estar juntos

-Pero…tú me amas…tú me amabas!!!

-Si Miranda. Pero todo termino. Por eso te propongo separarnos, caminar en solitario por que ese amor quedo en algún lugar…

-Pero…

-Miranda. Por favor. No hagas esto más difícil. Tú no serias feliz conmigo.

-Pero si podemos….¡Yo cambiaria!

-No. Nos conocemos demasiado. No lo harías. En algún momento encontrarías a alguien más con quien divertirte y…que diablos!! Yo también lo haría. No seria justo para ti ni para mí.

-Pues no me importa. No te daré el divorcio. ¡Y te juro que tú serás quien ruegue porque regresemos! Y yo… ¡yo esperare ese momento, para verte rogando¿Sabes porque? Por que esa a quien tanto llamas no te ama. Se casara con otro, y tú te quedaras solo, sufriendo su desprecio!!!

-Miranda. Sal de aquí.-dijo este caminando hacia la puerta

-Te lo juro Darien Chiba. No te libraras de mi.-Dijo esta mirándole con odio y saliendo a toda prisa del lugar. Cerró la puerta y después de unos minutos pensando, quito la bata, y salio del lugar.

_**Mientras tú me sigas**_

_**Necesitando**_

_**Mis oídos no escucharan más que tú voz**_

_**Todo lo que soy**_

_**Todo te lo doy y ojala **_

_**Me necesites tanto como yo**_

En aquel parque, varias personas se daban cita para disfrutar de aquel calido día de primavera. Era cierto, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, pero se sentía muy bien el caminar y escuchar los sonidos de la naturaleza. El viento, las aves, el color de las hiedras…

-Anda…¿a caso prefieres regresar? Recuerda que ahí están todos mis hermanos…y mi padre

-Si lo se. Pero bueno…no lo se. Necesito un incentivo. Un pago

-¿ah si?

-Si.-dijo este señalando una mejilla

-Eres un…-dijo esta y planto un beso en el lugar señalado, este, giro el rostro y señalo la otra.- Ya veo…impuestos.-dijo con una sonrisa y beso la otra mejilla.

-Bien. Pero creo que subira el precio.-dijo y la tomo por la cintura

-¿en verdad?-dijo esta y le guiño un ojo, para después, correr delante de el

-¡Pues ven por el!-Grito y siguió corriendo.-¡auch!-dijo al toparse con alguien

Ella estaba frente a el. "se ve tan bien"

_**Aunque pudiera controlar**_

_**Mis emociones**_

_**Seguiría sintiendo lo mismo**_

_**Dentro de mi**_

-Serena…

-¡Darien!-dijo ella con verdadero gusto.-Perdona.-añadió con una sonrisa mientras sobaba la parte tocada.

-No…fui yo…-dijo este observándola fijamente

-Darien… ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto aquella al ver sus cristalinos ojos

-NO…yo…

-Serena.-interrumpió otro que les daba alcance.-Darien…-dijo al ver al hombre.-Como estas?

-Bien…yo…tengo que irme…

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si.-dijo y ofreció la mano a la mujer.-Si necesitas algo no dudes…

-NO necesita nada. No te preocupes. Yo estoy con ella…-dijo el otro tomando a la mujer por la cintura.

-Gracias Darien.- respondió la mujer mientras los hombres se dirigían duras miradas, las cuales, bien podrían ser puñetazos directos al rostro del contrario.

-Si nos disculpas.-añadió Seiya.-Tenemos detalles que arreglar. Los preparativos de una boda son tantos ¿cierto?

-Si. Tienes razón. Que les vaya bien.-respondió Darien, mientras los otros se alejaban de el.

_**Si cometo algún error**_

_**Te pido que me perdones**_

_**Te quiero más que a mí**_

_**Como te voy a herir**_

Se adentraron en aquel inmenso parque.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto la rubia viendo fijamente al pelinegro

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de hace un momento. Fuiste muy descortés

-Yo no…

-¡No me digas que no fue intencional!

-Bueno…y si lo hubiera sido¿Tanto te afecta verle¿Todavía lo amas?

-Seiya…no seas injusto

-No lo soy. Anda, dímelo…

-No Seiya. No me afecta verlo. No lo amo. ¿Entiendes? No dudes de mí

-…-este la miro.-Perdóname…es que…al verte cerca de el, sentí unos celos horribles. Se que no debo pero es así. Yo quisiera que de nadie te acordaras, tengo celos hasta del pensamiento. De que recuerdas a otra persona amada.

-Seiya…-dijo esta tomando el lloroso rostro del hombre entre sus manos.-No dudes de mi. No tienes motivos para estar celoso… ¿sabes porque? Por que te amo. Te amo Seiya.-Dicho esto, aquel hombre, la estrecho fuertemente contra si, sin que se dieran cuenta de que a lo lejos, eran observados por otro hombre. Aquellas palabras, hacían que Seiya recobrara las fuerzas, mientras que para Darien, el ver a la mujer que amaba en los brazos de aquel, era una puñalada directa a su corazón, mientras en su mente, rondaban las palabras que recién le había dicho su todavía esposa _"Por que esa a quien tanto llamas no te ama. ¡Se casara con otro, y tú te quedaras solo, sufriendo su desprecio!"_

_**Mientras tú me sigas necesitando**_

_**Mis oidos no escucharan más que tú voz**_

_**Todo lo que soy**_

_**Todo te lo doy**_

_**Y ojala me necesites tanto como yo**_

Entre preguntas y pruebas de "vestuario" aquellos dos jóvenes, pasaron todo el día. Seiya, bajo la mirada de escrutinio y los interrogatorios de Kenji e Diego mientras el sastre ajustaba el traje y Serena, probando todos los vestidos del lugar. "este", decía Lita, no "aquel" replicaba Mariela, "mejor ese" opinaba Rosetta, "es demasiado atrevido" regañaba Ikuko. Así pues, aquel día fue de "presiones", pero sobre todo para aquel joven pelinegro, puesto que los miembros jóvenes de aquel grupo, encontraron el pretexto perfecto para dejarle solo con "las cabezas" de la familia. Si. Un grupo de jovencitas, a las cuales, ofrecieron sus servicios como guías, fueron llegadas por el cielo.

Salieron de lugar, el rostro de aquel joven acongojado, confundido. Nunca se imagino que el ir a "probarse" el traje, seria sinónimo de interrogatorio cual traficante o enemigo publico. Si, pero al parecer todo estaba terminando. Levanto el rostro, y caminando hacia el, aquella rubia, que mostraba que tampoco había sido muy fructífera la estancia.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto tomándole la mano

-¿no te imaginas?-dijo señalando a los dos hombres que caminaban tras el

-Si. Claro que lo imagino.-dijo esta viendo sobre el hombro y después, señalo a las cuatro mujeres.

-Y ahora…

-…veamos…-dijo observando alrededor.-…ven.-dijo y lo halo dirigiéndolo hacia aquel auto deportivo estacionado frente

-¿Qué haces Serena?

-Pues…no se tú.-dijo esta poniendo en marcha el auto y viendo por el retrovisor a Kenji que caminaba apresurado hacia ellos.-pero yo prefiero darme a la fuga.-dicho esto, avanzo

-¡serena¡Serena a donde vas!????-Gritaba aquel hombre de anteojos mientras el auto se perdía

-Serena…¿estas conciente de que tú padre nos va a matar?

-No. NO lo hara. Al menos no, mientras sigamos lejos.

-dime ¿A dónde vamos?

-No lo se.

-¿no?

-No.-dijo ella mirándole

-…bueno…yo si se donde ir. Para, yo conduzco.-esta le miro por un segundo y atendió. Seiya, ya en el puesto del piloto, avanzo a toda velocidad. Horas más tarde, Serena, podía sentir el viento al golpear su rostro, la brisa del mar al tocar su piel y los rayos del sol, al atardecer.

-¿no preguntas a donde vamos?

-No. Mientras vaya contigo, no me importa si es al fin del mundo.-dijo y se afianzo al brazo del hombre.

Horas más tarde, llegaban a un hermoso lugar, desde donde podían observar la ciudad y la naturaleza en una bella convivencia

-Es tan hermoso!-Dijo Serena

-Sabia que te gustaría.-Respondió rodeándola con los brazos

-Seiya…- el la abrazo más fuerte y coloco sus manos entre sus cabellos. "se siente tan bien" pensaba. Mientras retrataba ese momento en su mente.

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto al ver ala mujer ensimismada-¿oh en quien?

-Yo…¿en quien?

-Si

-Pues….

-No. No lo digas.-dijo y la observo con mucha intensidad.-Eres hermosa Serena. Te amo tanto.

-Seiya… ¿pasa algo?

-No. Nada. Todo es perfecto. Tú, el día, la noche, la vida. Es tan bella la vida.-dijo.-Prométeme algo

-Si ¿Qué?

-Que, aunque pase mucho tiempo, no olvidaras cuando nos conocimos.-esta lo vio extrañada.-Serena…No hay nada, nada en este mundo, ni más grande oh profundo que el cariño que te doy…

-Seiya…me espantas

-No. No te preocupes. Olvídalo quieres…-y la vio fijamente.-Te puedo…dar un beso.-dijo mientras aquella seguía viéndolo confundida.- Uno, como nadie te ha besado. "así sabrás la amargura, que estoy sufriendo por ti".-La miro y esbozo una sonrisa.- la tomo por el mentón.-¿sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Tengo sueño… ¿tú no?

-Si. Yo tambien.-respondió con una sonrisa. Dio un tierno beso al hombre y se dirigió al auto. Abrió la cajuela y saco algunas mantas. Las extendió y las coloco en el suelo. Después, se recostó sobre ellas y llamo al hombre

-¿Serena…?-dijo este un tanto desconcertado

-Vamos a dormir. Anda.-repitió la seña. Este, llego y se coloco junto a ella. Esta, lo abrazo y así, mientras las horas trascurrían, estos durmieron. Uno abrazado al otro. Nada más que dormir y sentirse unidos por aquel abrazo, fue un deseo realizado. Y así, sin hacer nada más que dormir, con el cielo estrellado como techo, se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**En tú alma hay lugar para mucha gente**_

_**Guarda un pequeño rincón para mí**_

_**No importa si no es el mejor**_

_**Eso no me ofende**_

_**Con tal de estar contigo**_

_**Soy feliz**_

Al despertar, lo primero que encontró fue el rostro de aquel que la veía embelezado. Sonriéndole.

-Buenos Dias dormilona.-Dijo este dando un tierno beso en la frente esta, le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Diez de la mañana

-¡Diez¡mi padre!-dijo levantándose rápidamente

-¡tú padre!-respondio el otro en tono de burla

-Anda. Riete. Pero si mi padre esta furioso, te culpare

-bueno, mientras cumpla mi ultimo deseo.-dijo y caminaron abrazados hacia el auto.

Se estaciono frente aquel lugar. La rubia descendió del auto

-¿en verdad no quieres que te acompañe?

-No.-dijo acercándose.-NO quiero que nos mate a los dos.

-De acuerdo.-dijo este con una sonrisa

-¿Por la tarde?

-Si. Aquí estaré.-dijo y se despidieron con un beso. Espero hasta que aquella entro en el lugar, y desapareció del lugar.

Ya dentro, se percato que el lugar estaba vacío. Los chicos, Lita, sus padres nadie en el lugar. Exceptuando a una persona que llegaba de la cocina con un vaso de agua

-¿Dónde se supone que estabas?

-Yo…pues

-NO lo quiero saber.-dijo este tomando asiento en el sofá.-Tienes suerte de que todos hallan ido al campamento

-¿al campamento?

-Si. Una reunión con el tío Patchai…

-Porque no fuiste?-dijo caminando hacia la ventana

-Sabes que las reuniones familiares no son de mi agrado.-dijo pero aquella parecía no escucharle.-Serena…Serena… ¿me escuchas?-decía aquel hombre de luengos cabellos negros

-Si Gabryel, si

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, no pasa nada

-Te conozco demasiado…anda, dime que pasa ¿Es Seiya…? Por que si es en este momento…

-No. NO es el Gabryel. Descuida

-¿Entonces?

-Es que…no puedo creer que tanta felicidad sea verdad.

-¿Por qué? A caso…¿no amas a Seiya?

-¿Qué?...-dijo esta viendo extrañamente al hombre aquel.

-Pues…no lo se…tal vez has cambiado de …sentir?

-¡sen…? Gabryel…no. Me conoces demasiado ¿no es asi?

-SI. Eso creo

-Pues bien…debes saber que yo no soy de la clase de mujeres que deciden su vida por venganzas o despecho…

-Pero…tal vez la visita de Darien…

-NO te puedo negar.-dijo y se tumbo en el sofá, viendo hacia el techo.-que su confesión me turbo, pero no es más que una consecuencia. Alguna vez creí que pasaría el resto de mi vida recordándole, añorándole. Pero en algún momento…Seiya apareció. Me hizo vivir, vino a borrar, esa duda constante que yo tenia… ¿sabes? Siempre creí que solo había un amor, pero…el se presento y volví a vivir, a sentir.

-Serena

-No Gabryel. NO es agradecimiento. Yo lo amo. En verdad lo amo!!-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana.-No se en que momento.-alzando los hombros.-No se en que momento fue, oh como, pero de pronto, mi corazón ya no reclamaba a Darien, ya no era su nombre el que pronunciaba por las noches. ¿Entiendes?

-Creo que si

-es por eso que…temo que todo esto solo sea un sueño. Un bello sueño del cual no quiero despertar

_**Mientras tú me sigas necesitando**_

_**Mis oídos no escucharan más que tú voz**_

_**Todo lo que soy**_

_**Todo te lo doy**_

_**Y ojala me necesites tanto como yo**_

**_(&) Tema: Mientras tú me sigas necesitando_**

**_Aut./Int.: Camilo Blanes_**


	29. Ronda el Amor

**Lo Que Debe de Ser**

**Capitulo XXIX. Ronda el amor….**

-¿sigues pensando en ellas?

-Si…no lo puedo evitar. Siempre pense…di por hecho que todas estarian conmigo para compartir este momento tan importante…

-Serena…

-¿sabes? Lo más absurdo es que pense en decirles, invitarles…pero…

-Todo es diferente ahora…

-Si. El novio no es quien se hubiera pensado y … bueno, las cosas pasan por algo ¿no crees Lita?

-Si…todo por algo…pero no te preocupes.-dijo y se acerco abrazando a la mujer.- ¿a caso no estamos nosotros aquí? Luna, Artemis…tús amigos y tú familia…yo…

-Gracias Lita….tienes razón. Ahora estoy con quienes me quieren…con quienes quiero…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-Seiya…es tarde…-decia el castaño que entraba en la habitación

-¿ah?...-respondio este girando a verle.-SI. Lo se, en un momento estoy con ustedes…

-¿Qué haces?

-Arreglo…algunos pendientes.-dijo mientras guardaba un sobre en el buró.-¿vamos?-pregunto mientras tomaba una chaqueta

-Si…tú suegro estará listo a asesinarte si no llegamos a tiempo…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

-¿Asi que no haremos nada?...

-NO Michiru….ya no.

-Es tarde. Creo que esta vez nuestra mision termino antes de lo esperado…

-Es demasiado fuerte. Es una verdadera lider… ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

-Si. Y se lo debemos agradecer a… ¿el destino¿las circunstancias?

-No…oh posiblemente…lo ciero es que ya no podemos hacer nada por cambiar su decisión. Ha decidido forjar un destino, una vida al lado de ese hombre…-dijo Setsuna

-Solo espero que no se equivoque…

-Eso sera….

-Haruka…-interrumpio Hotaru.- ¿Podremos ver a la princesa?

-¿la quieres ver?

-¡Claro! Se vera tan hermosa…¿verdad que iremos?

-Ya veremos Hataru, ya veremos…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

En un exclusivo restaurante de la ciudad….

-Atencion todos…-dijo Kenji dando peuqeños golpes a la crisalina copa. Todos guardaron silencio y dirigieron la mirada a aquel hombre.-…quiero…proponer un brindis…por esta hermosa pareja que dentro de unas horas unira su vida. Yo…-dijo subiendo los anteojos.-….todos creeran que soy un padre sobreprotector, y he de decuirles que…no se equivocan…la verda es que siempre temi que llegara este momento. El momento en que mi niña…mi hija, se convirtira en toda una mujer y formara su propia familia. Siempre he querido lo mejor para ti…-dirigiose a la mujer.-Y ahora, tú has elegido, solo te pido…les pido, que sean tan o más felices de lo que yo he sido con mi esposa. Los momentos son difíciles, tendran que sobreponerse a golpes duros, pero sabiendo el amor que se profesan el uno por el otro, lo lograran.-con lagrimas en los ojos.-¡por Serena y Seiya!-alzo su copa

-¡Por Serena y Seiya!-dijeron todos al unisono. Serena corrio a abrazar a su padre, mientras los demas observaban la escena. Seiya se hacerco, Kenji, lo vio, le tendio su mano y ante la sorpresa de todos, lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

Momentos despues, aquella pareja a la que en honor se habia celebrado la reunión, bailaba al ritmo tranquilo de aquella tonada. Un rebordar en hilo de seda color rosa y encaje beige en la cabellera, creaban una extraña tonalidad y una combinación perfecta para aquel vestido. Aquella pareja era observada con admiración y esperanza por aquellos que les acompañaban.

-¿Nervioso?-pregunto Luis a Kenji

-¿yo?...pues…no lo se…mi hija se casara y…

-¿Qué te preocupa? El chico la quiere, eso es lo importante…no la hara sufrir…

-Si. La ama demasiado que me hace dudar que sea para siempre…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

La noche paso pronto…demasiado pronto. Cuando asomo al barandal, un ejercito se movia en aquella enorme sala que ahora paraecia la más pequeña. Gente entraba, gente salia…unos gritabnan, otros respondian…

-Diego…-grito uno de los hombres.-¿has vistos los trajes?

-¿Qué?...No…¿no los trajo usted?-dijo a Kenji

-No…¿Cómo ¿

-Calma…calma.-dijo Rosetta.-Yo los recibí y están en la habitación mayor…

-¡seiya!-grito Kenji.-¿Qué hora es esta¡Hay mucho que hacer todavía!.-Este, resignado y sin decir palabra alguna siguió al otro. Giro y vio a Serena que observaba todo. Guiño un ojo y tomo en brazos todos aquellos trajes que le entregaba Kenji.-¡vamos vamos!, el tiempo pasa muy rapido.-dijo y empujando al pobre hombre salieron, inmediatamente y como tromba, los demás, Gabryel, Tonino, Sammy…en fin, todos los miembros "masculinos".

De pronto, aquello quedo en silencio. Las mujeres la vieron, se vieron y corrieron hacia ella. Esta, abrio cual plato los ojos, no supo en que momento, pero en un instante ya estaba en la recamara, unas arreglaban el cabello, otras, pintabas las uñas y otras, maquillaban. Aquello era un verdadero bunquer. Nadie a parte de ellas podia entrar. Horas más tarde, a punto de salir…

-Serena te vez…¡hermosa!-dijo Ikuko abrazando a su hija

-Mamá..

-No. No voy a llorar.-dijo ella.-Solo…este uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida…-dijo y la beso en la mejilla. –Ahora, no tardes…tú padre no tardara en llegar …-salio del lugar. Enseguida, entro Lita….

-¿Cómo estas?

-Yo…nerviosa…me tiemblan las piernas, me sudan las manos…creo que voy a vomitar…

-Jaja. No te preocupes…ya que si siguen los nervios yo podria asistir en tú lugar

-ah…¿si?...prefiero que no .-dijo y ambas sonrieron

-Te vez hermosa Serena

-Gracias…Tú tambien…¡mirate!...-dijo mientras la otra giraba. Un hermosos vestido en rosa palido, a mangas tres cuartos, guantes y pamela cubriendo la cabellera.-Te ves tan linda…

-Bien…¿no vamos a llorar oh si? Mira que el maquillaje se puede estropear…-en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta

-Pase.-dijo Serena mientras Lita terminaba de colocarle el velo. En la puerta, con un ramo de rosas-Darien…-dijo esta sorprendida…

-Te vez…hermosa.-dijo el observando a la mujer

-Yo…gracias….

-Espero…no te moleste.-dijo mientras Lita salia del lugar

-No

-Yo…este…te traje esto.-dijo entregando aquel ramo de flores rojas.-Yo las corte, son del jardin de mi casa…espero te gusten…

-¡Gracias! Son tan hermosas…-dijo ella aspirando el aroma de las flores

-No tanto como tú…

-…

-Bien…solo vine a…se que Seiya sabra darte la felicidad que yo no pude…

-Darien…yo…no se que decir

-Solo que lo haras. Seras feliz, hoy, mañana…siempre…

-Lo sere Darien…Lo sere…bien, es tarde…¿vienes?-dijo ella

-Yo…no, tengo un…un asunto que atender…solo viene a darte esto.-dijo señalando las flores.-ahora….¿me permites?-dijo el

-Si. Claro.-El la abrazo con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a romperse de lo frágil que parecia cual porcelana. La observo y dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Estrecho fuertemente su mano y salio del lugar.

-Serena…-dijo Lita entrando.-¿estas bien?

-Si. Muy bien…ahora, vamos…

-Si. Tú padre esta impaciente.

Auqellas salieron, Serena, abordo un carruaje adornado con varias flores blancas, en el cual, Kenji la esperaba. Ikuko, junto a Lita e Luis les seguian tras en otro similar. El momento llego, entro en aquel enorme santuario. El día no podia ser más benevolente con la ocasión. Los pajarillos cantaban, el viento era sutil y el cielo azul.

Asi pues, como lo exige el protocolo, Lita –una de las damas de honor-, junto a Yaten, Rosetta junto a Taiki, iniciaron el cortejo. Tras, vestida con un traje de novia de encaje antiguo, ajustado en el talle, Serena entro al lado de su padre, al compás de la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn. Una corona de flores blancas con un fino velo adornaba su cabeza, y en sus manos sujetaba aquel ramo de rosas rojas. Seiya, apuesto y elegante con un clavel rojo en el ojal, la espera en el altar.

Fuera de aquel lugar…

-¿seguro no vienes?

-No Andrew…ya hice lo que tenia…

-¿estas seguro? Si no yo puedo faltar…

-No ve. Anda, son tus amigos y necesito estar solo…

-Pero Darien…

-Es un favor….ve, felicitala…debes verla…tan hermosa…

-Esta bien…¿te vere más tarde?

-No lo se….yo te llamare ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo…-dijo el rubio y bajo de aquel automóvil.-Cuidate ¿si?

-Si.-respondio este.-ve…no querrás llegar tarde.-dicho esto el rubio asintió y corrió.

El sacerdote termino la ceremonia declarandolos marido y mujer. Seiya la tomo en sus brazos y la beso en los labios. Todos los presententes aplaudieron a la feliz pareja. Algunos lloraban de emoción, otros reian…

AL salir, como siempre, fueron abordados por los invitados, felicitándoles y deseando todos los parabienes…al colocarse para la foto del recuerdo, un auto puso en marcha.

-Se feliz Serena…te lo ruego.-decia el pelinegro que conducia aquel, y que puso en marcha despues de ver salir a la feliz y radiante pareja. –Es cierto… la amas Seiya…hazla feliz por los dos…

La pareja subio de nuevo en aquel carruaje y los caballos blancos pusieron en marcha mientras halaban el mismo. Recargandose en su regazo, pregunto

-Tenemos que ir?

-Claro...-respondio el mientras la estrechaba

-No quiero…¿Por qué no nos fugamos?

-AH…creo que ya es algo tarde para eso….

-mmm

Al fin, llegaron al lugar donde tendria verificativo el banquete y la celebración…

Entre vivas, saludos y alegria paso aquel momento. Todas eran caras conocidas, solo amigos y la familia...

Llego el momento del brindis…

-Siempre…mejor dicho…nunca imagine que llegara este momento…no es que no fuera a pasar si no que…no imagine que mi hermano tuviera el valor para este paso…En algun momento me asalto la duda y crei que esta loco…en verdad…bueno, casarse….-dijo y los demas sonrieron.-pero ahora…despues de tantas cosas, tantas renuncias y conquistas, esa duda se despejo y fue gracias a que mi hermano, encontró a la mejor mujer, la espero, la añoro y la conquisto. Como dijera Kenji, nada espero, más que sean felices…como hoy. Que siempre irradien la misma felicidad…

-¡Por Serena y Seiya!-dijo alzando su copa

-¡Serena y Seiya!.-dijeron los demas invitados seguido por un aplauso.

-Ahora…-interrumpio.-Por accidente encontre algunos escritos de la feliz pareja y me tome la libertad de agradarle la música. Este, sera mi regalo.-dijo y dio una señal al grupo de musicos. Estos comenzaron a tocar y cantar. Seiya agradeció con un gesto mientras Serena limpiaba las lagrimas. Despues, se puso de pie y retiro la silla. Se dirigieron a la pista

_**Me sobran alas para ()**_

_**Ungirme de tú cuerpo**_

_**Para**__** hurtar tú pensamiento**_

_**Y**__** esconderlo en un rincón**_

_**Me sobran alas para **_

_**Andar de beso en vaso**_

_**Sobran faldas sobran brazos**_

_**Para dormir mi juventud**_

-Te amo…¿te lo habia dicho?

-No…hoy no.-dijo ella mientras se movian al compaz de la musica

_**Y sin embargo**_

_**Estoy**__** soñando como un infante**_

_**De sueños raros, de cascabeles**_

_**Verdes y alegres**_

_**Me faltan alas dices tú **_

_**P**__**ara llevarme**_

_**T**__**us misterios a otra parte**_

_**Y aprenderme tú canción**_

-¡Se ven tan felices!-decia Ikuko a Mariela

-Si. Una pareja como pocas…

-Serena se merece un hombre como el…

_**Me faltan alas para andar**_

_**Por la mañana **_

_**Conjugándome**__** tú historia**_

_**Y entonándome tú luz**_

_**Y sin embargo estas soñando**_

_**Con este infante, ladrón y amante**_

_**Que se ha robado tú claridad**_

Desde uno de los balcones de aquel lugar…

-¡se ve tan Linda!

-Si HOtaru. Muy linda

-Bien. Parece que nos equivocamos con ese hombre…

-y con la princesa…

-ASi es. Ahora solo tendremos que esperar que siempre sea asi.

_**Todo un recluso**_

_**Enamorado de tú mundo**_

_**Ilusionado de tú embrujo**_

_**Un recluso de tú amor**_

Horas, momentos más tarde, aquellos dos, ya no con aquellos atuendos. Ella con un traje de chaqueta gris, combinado con abrigo y sombrero blancos, el con un traje en beige y sin corbata, salieron de aquel lugar. Entre los invitados, familiares y amigos, se despidieron y agradecieron.

_**Nos sobran besos**_

_**Nos sobran alas**_

_**Nos sobran flores**_

_**Nos faltan canas**_

Ahora, con rumbo a una nueva, un nuevo comienzo…un nuevo amor. Fuerte y valeroso para soportar las tempestades…

_**Pero sin ti**_

_**No somos dos**_

_**Ronda el amor**_

****

**_

* * *

___****() Tema: Ronda el amor. D.A.R**

_**Pues bien, de nuevo yo, agradeciendo el favor de su lectura y esperando que como simpre, esta siga siendo de su agrado. Y si, lo se, algunas, varias de ustedes estan a punto de asesinarme o otras maldiciéndome pero …que se le va a hacer, solo espero seguir contando con su lectura. Ahora si, como siempre, agradeciendo a vosotras por su tiempo en escribar al presente, queda de ustedes….**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Senshivisa**_


End file.
